My Boyfriend the Bus Driver
by untouchable hexing witch
Summary: Wanda gets hit by a bus one week before her wedding Pietro who hates her future hubby lies and tells her the guy driving the bus is her boyfriend…what happens when Wanda gets close to this person and when she regains her memory. Jonda, Romy, Xietro Comp
1. Busy Days

OoOoOoOo Disclaimer OoOoOoOo

If I owned X-men Jonda would be an official couple, Romy would have a ton of babies, I would have made X-23 and Pietro MEET, I wouldn't have gotten Lancitty back together cause I wouldn't have made them split up in the first place, Elisabeth would have gone on, Amara and Roberto would have hooked up...I can go on forever but I'll stop ;D

OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo

Hi everybody ;D UHW here and yay this is my third fanfic. It probably won't be as successful as Ministry of Evil and The things I'd do for you but oh well.

I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed the last chap of MoE,

_**Scarlet Sapphire, ishandahalf, lancitty92, SickmindedSucker, Freak87, Pyro Lady, loneraven, He's-got-the-monkeys, Totally Obsessed47, EvilWhiteRaven, fluffy's numba 1 gal, DazzlinShorty, scarlet stripes, Orbs, Dai, BananaPanda24, Rogue14**_

Ok time to read on, hope you like and review ;D

OoOoOoOo Things to Know OoOoOoOo

It's AU, so no powers. I'll call everyone by their names if the codenames slip I'm sorry lol.

I call X-23 Lexa...Raven and Eric are married.

Kitty, Amara and Jubes are 21

X-23, Rogue and Wanda, Pietro, Ray, Roberto are 22.

Evan, Betts and John are 23,

Warren, Lance and Remy are 24.

OoOoOoOo Summary OoOoOoOo

Wanda gets hit by a bus one week before her wedding, she gets amnesia and Pietro who hates her future hubby lies to her and tells her the guy driving the bus is her boyfriend...what happens when Wanda gets close to this person and when she regains her memory? pairings JONDA, ROMY, X-EITRO, and hints of others ;D

OoOoOoOo Chapter 1 OoOoOoOo

It was a beautiful Sunday morning, the sun was out, birds were singing, and the alarm in Wanda Maximoff's bedside drawer hadn't rang yet...until now of course.

'Beep Beep Beep Beep' SLAM, Without opening her eyes Wanda hit her alarm clock to shut it up and decided a couple more minutes of sleep would be nice. Other people in the household though didn't have the same idea. Her room door opened and her very annoying brother started bugging her to wake.

"Oh Wanda...time to get up sleeping ugly," he said trying to get her up. After that didn't work he grabbed a pillow from the floor and 'bang' hit right in the face. Wanda's sapphire eyes opened wide and anger was starting to glow in them. She sat up and threw a glare at her twin brother.

"Get the hell out of my room!" she yelled at him.

"Make me," he said smirking.

"Ahg" she yelled annoyed at her sibling and then got up and got ready to attack him. Pietro saw that he was in trouble now and made a run for the door before she could get to him. Wanda walked towards her door and closed the door behind me deciding to get revenge on him later. She rolled here eyes as she heard him laughing like an idiot in the hallway and calls her slowpoke. These were the moments that reminded her why she had moved away from her dad's house. She looked around her room which looked just had she had left it when she was 18. She walked towards the mirror and saw that even though the room was the same her reflection wasn't, she was now 22 and she was getting married in one week. As the thought crossed her mind she felt shivers, ignoring it she walked into her bathroom and got ready to take a bath then go downstairs where Pietro would be reminded of why he hated living in the same house with her.

OoOoOoOo Kitchen OoOoOoOo

"Augh...it's just like when they were teenagers," Erick Lensher groaned as he heard Pietro and Wanda upstairs arguing.

"Well...you invited them saying it was time for a family reunion...or did you forget?" Raven Lensher teased her husband while she fixed breakfast.

"I thought it was a good idea...after all Wanda's gonna be happily married and after that no family reunion will be a happy one..."

"If you're talking about the fact that Pietro doesn't like Evan well he's just going to have to accept that Wanda loves him...anyway it's not like he's the one marrying him..."

"I guess," Eric answered grumpily and that didn't escape his wife's view.

"Aww this isn't about Pietro is it...well since he really hates Evan I guess it is but you also hate Evan don't you...because he's taking you're little girl away..." Eric didn't answer but his silence was an answer anyway. "Honey you have to realize that Wanda isn't a little girl anymore...she's 22 and she' old enough to make her own decisions. After all have you forgotten that she moved out on her 18 birthday to be independent unlike Pietro who moved out when he was 19 in half."

Eric sighed, "Was it this hard for you to let go?" he asked. Raven looked into space thinking about it.

"Well it was harder when Kurt married then when Marie did...probably because Kurt's the youngest he demanded more attention then she did. But after I got to know Amanda a lot more I realized that if anyone could take my place and cook for him, wash his clothes be there when he was down, she was the perfect woman for the job. Also Marie just went off and did it without my permission...I still can't believe she eloped," Raven's eye narrowed at the thought but turned normal when other arguing voices were heard from upstairs. "Speaking of the little devils," she said looking up the ceiling where Marie and Kurt's yells could be heard. Eric looked up too...yup this was definitely the same as when they were all teenagers. After while it was quiet and Raven kept making breakfast as Eric read the newspaper. The peaceful silence was interrupted as footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. A minute later Pietro walked into the Kitchen holding his fiancés hand.

"Morning," he called out to Raven and his dad as he sat down. Eric looked over the newspaper and nodded but didn't say anything.

"Mornin..." Raven answered.

"Do you need help Mrs. Lensher?"

"Lexa I told you to call me mom...but if you don't want to call me that until the wedding then please do call me Raven," Raven scolded at the dark skinned girl who was sitting next to Pietro.

"Sorry Raven...I guess I'm still not used to the idea," Lexa answered with a small giggle. "So do you need any help?"

"No don't worry about it I'm just making pancakes." Lexa nodded at her and looked at Pietro who was staring at her.

"What?" she asked making him look away with a smile. "Nothing" he mumbled while drinking some of his orange juice. Lexa looked at her future husband and smiled at how things had worked out. She had met Pietro in college and it was hate at first sight. She had thought he was an obnoxious jerk and ladies man since woman were always on him and he didn't seem to mind, he had thought she was a loner schoolgirl who had one major bitchy attitude when interrupted in her studies. They never talked, just glared at each other from a far then he found out that his sister was friends with her and wondered why. Wanda was a pretty bitchy girl and it was a well-known fact to him that her mind wasn't always in book so he wondered why his wild sister would be friends with a bookworm. Then he finally got to know a bit about her and he found out that she wasn't as innocent as he thought, just like she found out that there was more to him then a pretty face and a major ego. After a while they talked and had become friends, without knowing they had evolved into something else and without warning to any of their friends they started going out, almost giving Wanda a heart attack. And now there they were, in his father house for a family reunion her engagement ring shining brightly as the sunlight hit it. She looked away from Pietro as voices came from the hallway, when she looked up she found one of her best friends walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Lexa chirped at Marie Lebeau.

"What's good about it?" Marie asked as her husband Remy walked in behind her. Lexa shook her head at Marie's morning grumpiness. Remy said good morning to Eric and Raven who returned the greeting, Raven with narrowed eyes. Lexa noticed and felt like laughing but held it in. Raven didn't get along with Remy and hadn't since he was a teenager and had won the heart of her only daughter. Remy and Marie had met in high school and their relationship continued even while both went to different colleges, it had made Wanda and herself really jealous that Marie had found such a great guy who loved her even when they were far apart. Remy was known to flirt when he was younger and thought a lot abut himself, that is until the bitchy southern beauty slapped him around a bit and stole his heart, at least according to the way Wanda tells the story. Anyway after Remy finished college (he is of course older then Roguey) he had surprised her and gone to her school to visit. Then took her on a nice walk around campus finally under a beautiful moonlight while they sat on a bench he had gotten on one knee and proposed. It really wasn't a surprise to anyone but Raven who forbid her from marrying him, but Raven should have known Marie a little better than that since a month later Rogue and Remy had eloped. Wanda, Kurt, Pietro and Lexa denied being there as the witness...hehehe a little white lie isn't going to send them to hell. Raven had eventually accepted it but there was still a little hatred she had for him. (by the way Rogue was 20 when she married rem rem and Remy was 22).

"Good morning family..." Kurt Wagner walked into the kitchen to see most of the family already there. His wife Amanda close behind him with a vibrant smile that told everyone what they had done last night. Lexa smirked at Amanda.

"Morning Amanda...while so happy?" Amanda blushed while Marie gave a silent laugh at the accusation. Remy looked up at his brother in law who glared at Marie and Lexa, he smiled and nuzzled Marie's neck.

"Can you guys get a room?" Wanda asked walking into the Kitchen glaring at her brother's head.

"Non...we jus came from de room," Remy answered humorously. Wanda rolled her eyes and sat in a chair.

"Well I hope everyone is ok with pancakes?" Raven announced as she put a plate-stacked plate with pancakes in the middle of the table. Everyone said it was fine and started eating not saying much to each other. After there were only a couple of people eating Eric started conversation with the family.

"So do you guys have anything special planned for today?" he asked.

"Remy and ah are leaving toady..."

"WHAT? WHY?" Wand asked angry that she was leaving when the wedding would be Saturday.

"Cause we got work tah do...you know they didn't give us the whole week off...don't stress though we'll be back on Friday probably at night so ah'll be here when yah're getting dressed if that's what yahr worried about."

"No that's not what I'm worried about it's just that you're flying back to New Orleans only to come back in 5 days is that really logical? What about all the money you're spending?"

"No need to worry 'bout that petite we'll be fine," Remy answered while Wanda shrugged at trying to talk them out of it and reached for more coffee.

"What about the rest of you?" Raven asked.

"We're gonna take those two to the airport and then go shopping for some clothes for Pietro's school reunion which is..." Lexa started but stopped forgetting what day he was going.

"Wednesday." Pietro finished for her.

"I have to go to work, go with those two idiots to the airport, make sure everything's going ok for the wedding..." Wanda started.

"Breath for a second and relax..." Marie cut in making her quiet down.

"I don't think we're doing anything..." Amanda spoke up and looked at Kurt for and answer.

"Nope...if you want we can help out with wedding stuff?" he asked Wanda who smiled.

"That'll be great," she answered as Lexa's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"... "Oh hi mom...finishing breakfast...we'll be back home probably on Sunday after the wedding...yeah okay hold on..." "She wants to talk to you," Lexa told her fiancé.

"Hello Ororo...yeah...uh huh...okay...tell Logan not worry I'll have Lex back on Sunday," Pietro answered and rolled his eyes. "Ok bye" he gave Lexa the phone.

"Can you say embarrassing?" she asked her mom. "Fine fine whatever...okay bye." She hung up the phone and looked at Pietro, "Parents" she said a little annoyed her parents checked up on her as if she was still a child. Pietro didn't answer since his own dad was in the room.

Everything got quiet and Marie gave a sneak peek at her watch to find that Remy and her plane would leave in two hours.

"Shit...lets go Rem or else we'll be late for our plane," she told her boyfriend as she got up from her seat. Minutes later they were outside as the guys helped Marie with her bags except for Eric who was still in the kitchen with his wife. As they put the last bag into Pietro's car Marie walked inside the mansion to her mom.

"Ah'm leaving now," she told her giving her a peck on the cheek.

"We'll see yah later on Friday..."

"Alright...bye." Marie walked back outside and gave Kurt a hug as he gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"See you Friday right?" he asked.

"Yea..." she answered as Amanda hugged her.

"Geeze you people...you're gonna see each other in five days lets not make this dramatic," Wanda remarked rolling her eyes. Lexa shook her head good humorously and got into the passenger seat since Pietro was driving. Marie, Wanda and Remy sat in the back of the car Rogue in the middle.

"How come we're not taking yahr car?" Marie asked Wanda.

"There's something wrong with it so I'm probably gonna have to take a cab to work this week and stuff..." she answered grumpily at the fact her car was jammed. About an hour later they were in front of the gate the Remy and Pietro watching their beloveds.

"Okay so yah think you'll be okay without meh?" Marie asked.

"Yeah...it's only five days...what can go wrong?" Wanda asked, Lexa opened her mouth to answer but Marie glared at her making her shut up.

"Ah guess yahr right...so I'll talk tah yah two on Friday. Call me if something goes wrong or if yah need me earlier k?"

"If I'd call you to make you come earlier there wouldn't be much of a point to you leaving...don't worry...I don't want you here until Friday no matter what happens.'

"Are yah sure?"

"Positive if you come sooner I'll kick your butt then say I told you so since you'd be wasting money for no reason."

"Fiahne...Ah'll talk to you later then..." Marie answered and gave them both a small hug. Soon after she found herself next to Remy on a plane that would be taking them to New Orleans. Remy grabbed her hand as her head rested on his shoulder wanting to get more sleep. Remy watched her and ad then gave her a small kiss on the forehead a small smile on his lips as he saw the woman who stole his heart sleeping peacefully.

OoOoOoOo Outside of airport OoOoOoOo

Pietro was whining to Wanda and giving her reasons why she shouldn't marry Evan; Lexa shook her head making pretend to listen to him. She didn't really have to listen since he preached the same thing all the time. Wanda was also ignoring her brother and wondered why she was getting the feeling that the days before her were going to be long. She then remembered that her car was broke, she sighed. Yup this week was going to be really long, she thought and continued walking with Pietro jabbering away in front of her.

OoOoOoOo The Next Morning OoOoOoOo

Beeping started coming out of Wanda's alarm clock, when she slowly opened her eyes and squinted to look at it she saw that it was eight a clock. She closed her eyes again only to snap then open...EIGHT a clock, she quickly got up and started looking for clothes to wear.

"Shit shit shit shit..." she kept mumbling to herself while getting dressed. She ran downstairs into the kitchen were her father was sitting on the table drinking some coffee while there was a plate in front of him with a jelly doughnut.

"You're gonna be late..." he told her as he watched her scurry around making her coffee.

"Thanks for the notice dad but I already know that..." she answered annoyed and not wanting to talk to get out of the house as soon as she could. "Where's Pietro?"

"Not here, Lexa woke him up bright and early to continue on their quest to finding him the perfect outfit for the reunion. Aren't you going? After all it's your reunion too."

"Shit I wanted him to give me a ride since my car's getting repairs, and I wouldn't be caught at the reunion. High school was hell and the only reason I survived was Marie, anyway isn't it a bit stupid that they are doing the reunion and it hasn't even been ten years." Her father shrugged not understanding why she was so antisocial even now after the teenage years.

"Well can you give me a ride?" she asked looking outside to find that it looked like it would rain.

"No, I'm stuck here. Raven took my car to work cause hers didn't have any gas..."

"Aren't you gonna be late for work?" she asked.

"Nope my work is your work since I gave you the company..."

"It's not my yet..."

"I know but you are the ceo and they don't need me there today...unlike you don't you have like 5 meetings today?"

"Shit today just isn't my day..." Wanda mumbled and left the kitchen in a hurry. Eric didn't watch as she left since he was to busy reading the paper, he finally looked away to take a bite out of his doughnut only to see that it was no longer, he looked at the empty doorway with an annoyed look then got up and got another doughnut from the counter shaking his head.

OoOoOoOo At the Mall OoOoOoOo

Pietro stood alone leaning on the rail on the second floor. He watched people walk by and definitely made an impression on the young girls passing by. He smiled at this and gave all the girls that looked his way a charming little grin making them start chattering and giggling like little girls. To say he was enjoying this was an understatement, for some reason making girls fawn over him and swoon just made him feel good. He was so busy doing it that he failed to his beautiful bride to be watching him from the entrance of Victoria's Secret. Lexa shook her head this not being a big surprise to her, she knew how Pietro was, and he was called a player in College and in high school for a good reason. She watched him for a while deciding whether she should be mad or not, finally after seconds she sneakily made his way towards his just as soon as a blonde girl started talking to him.

"Hi there cutie...you got a name?" she asked him sassily. He smiled at her.

"Yeah...my names...honey," he started out flirtatiously but stopped at the word honey looking at Lexa who stood behind the blond.

"Honey? Well whatever floats your boat, how bout we go somewhere to get to know each other a little better?" she asked.

"Actually I believe he was calling ME honey..." Lexa remarked behind the girl her eyes showing annoyance. The girl rolled her eyes and turned to confront her but stopped when she looked into the dangerous blue eyes looking back at her.

"Um...I um...I...bye..." she stuttered and made her way away from them. Pietro watched her with a smirk on his face seeing as how easily Lex could get rid of those girls with her scary jealousy; it soon faded as he saw Lexa was directing a glare at him.

"Um...I can explain..." he started.

"Don't bother..." Lexa answered shaking her head and then took something out of the Victoria's secret bag. She showed Pietro what it was and pouted while saying, "I guess I should return this huh?"

Pietro's jaw dropped seeing the sexy lingerie and then began to imagine Lexa in it. She turned away walking towards the door putting the lacey clothing back into the bag but was stopped from her little walk as two hand wrapped themselves around her waist. Pietro kissed the back of her neck.

"Aww don't be like that, so what if girls can't keep their eyes off me and that I flirt with them once in a while...you know it's you I'll always be coming home to," he whispered into her ear making her shiver and then making a small smile grace her lips. She turned to look up at him.

"You better...or else I'll sic my daddy on you," she teased.

"Heaven forbid..." he answered and gave her a kiss on the lips. She broke and started dragging him away to other nearby men stores.

"Come on we still have to look for the perfect outfit for your reunion thingie ma bob."

"Do we have to?" Pietro whined like a little boy.

"Yup"

"Why? It's just a stupid reunion and anyways you won't be there with me so what's the point of looking good."

"Aww pie pie your so sweet...but you wanna look good because you wanna prove that you made someone out of yourself...and to tell them someone actually calmed your ass and is making you marry them," Lexa teased looking through men clothes.

He wrapped his arms around her waits again. "See that's why you should go...so I can show you off..."

"You know I can't...I promised your sister that I'd help with the wedding all my fun," Pietro said with mock sadness.

"Don't worry babe...I'll make it up to you," Lexa remarked at winked at him. Pietro smirked and looked at the bag in her hands.

'Maybe her not going is a good thing...especially if she makes it up to me' he thought to himself while watching her go through more clothes.

OoOoOoOo Lensher Industries OoOoOoOo

Wanda looked around her fathers office, or more like her office since he had put her in charge and made sure that everything she was suppose to do was done. She was dog gone tired after all five meetings, paper work, firing her secretary, more paper work, answering the phone since she fired her secretary, and more paper work. She looked around the room once more and walked out locking the office behind her and walked towards another office and without knocking opened the door. There was a man seating at a desk looking at some papers and he looked up at her as she barged.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Not much just came to tell you I fired the secretary so you need to hire another one..."

"WHAT?" Roberto Da Costa yelled as his good friend since childhood told him that she had fired the secretary they shared. Hearing the yell a young man around the same age of Roberto walked into the office.

"What is it?" Ray Crisp asked his friend and looked at Wanda who looked like nothing was wrong.

"She fired Ashley..." Roberto moaned.

"Damn Wanda that's the third secretary this month," Ray told her as she shrugged not caring.

"Hey what's going on?" a young Asian girl asked walking into the office.

"Wanda fired Ash and 'Berto's mad about it," Ray filled Jubilation Lee on what was happening.

"Is he mad because he lost the secretary or because he won't be able to check out her ass anymore?" she asked.

"I'm guessing the second one," Ray answered grinning at her. Jubilee smiled back as Roberto started complaining.

"But I DON'T WANNA interview any other people," he complained. Ray rolled his eyes at him.

"I'd do it for you but I have like a thousand meetings tomorrow," he told him. Jubilee looked up at Roberto and then Ray.

"Well if you want I'll do it," she told the blond who had orange bangs. Roberto looked relived.

"You sure?" Ray asked.

"Sure I'm not gonna have much to do since you'll be in the meetings," she answered (she's Ray's secretary by the way).

"Thanks Jubes you're the best," he answered making her gloat. Wanda shook her head at them as Roberto also noticed the interaction.

"So Jubes you going to my wedding right?" Wanda asked her. Jubilee looked at her.

"Yeah wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Great...are you thinking about going with a certain someone?" Wanda asked grinning and looking at Ray. Jubilee blushed at the implication.

"Idunno," she answered quickly and then changed the subject, "Well I better go get things ready for the girls interviewing tomorrow," she told then and quickly left. Ray watched her and looked at the other two.

"What was her hurry?" he asked.

Wanda shook her head, "I'm leaving I'll see you two tomorrow," and with that she left the boys. Ray looked at Roberto still waiting for an answer.

Roberto also shook his head and walked past Ray to go get some coffee mumbling something that sounded like "clueless" as he passed him. Ray watched him go and shrugged and then made his way towards his own office.

OoOoOoOo Outside of Lensher Industries OoOoOoOo

Wanda walked out looking around for a cab so she could go back to her dad's house. She finally found one across the street and made her way towards it. As she was walking her cell phone started to ring so she went a head and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe"

"Evan hi...what are you doing?"

"Thinking bout you" (ahhh some one gag me)

"That's nice honey...so did your boss let you come earlier than Friday so we could spend sometime together before the wedding?"

"Nope...I begged and pleaded but he still wouldn't let me so I guess we'll have to spend time together when I get there Friday night."

"Oh," Wanda answered a bit of disappointment in her voice as she crossed the street. As she kept talking to him she failed to look and see if any cars were coming, also missing the large blue bus heading her way in the distance..

"Well I gotta go but I'll call you later..."

"Ok" Wanda answered.

"I love you..."

"...me too..." she said feeling a little weird, she had said it to him before but for some reason this time it was different.

"Bye"

"Bye" Wanda answered and shut her cell phone looking at it weirdly, finally when she looked up she saw that she had stopped walking to look at it resulting in her being in the middle of the road. That's also when she noticed the huge bus heading her way. Wanda's eyes got huge but before she could let out a scream she felt pain and then she blacked out.

OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo

And that's the first chap ;D I hope it was ok and you guys liked, next chap introduces our favorite Aussie ;D I'll try fitting other couples in (Lancitty, Anlocke, ect) a little farther along the way. I'm not sure how long this fic is gonna be but I'm gonna say 7 chapters...9 at the most I think. The chapters probably won't be as big as MoE or The things I'd do for you and if it takes a while for updates I'm so sorry but school's a big pain to me.

As for those who want the Sequel to MoE I won't be working on it till I finish this story and Total Manipulation which will be posted soon (if it isn't posted yet ;D). But don't worry guys both these stories are kind of my vacation stories and they won't take longer than three months...lol I hope I'm not scaring any of you hehehe...

Are there any Jonda or Lancitty fans here? (gee i sure hope so these couple aren't just gonna be in this story lol). If you are i hope you join my brand new LANCITTY FORUM (YAY) and also my JONDA FORUM (;D) You can find them at...

http: jondainsaneluv. proboards31 .com/index.cgi

http: lancittyoungluv. proboards36 .com

hope you check em out ;D

Anyhoo hope you guys liked and that you'll review this chap. Love ya lots - UHW


	2. The Lie

OoOoOoOo Review Responses OoOoOoOo  
  
Leafee LeBeau - LOL yes i am evil aren't I lol ;D I know it's weird having Wanda ok with Pie and mags lol, especially after MoE. I haven't read any Evan/Wanda fic but i do know they're around...pretty yucky LOL. It's a family reunion cause Wanda's wedding is coming up so Eric wanted to have it and stuff...but there is gonna be a school reunion that's gonna hold a twist for one of the couples hehehe...hehehe mags is fun lol ;D Anyhoo no worries Jonda forever lol ;D Thanks for reading and I hope you keep liking it ;D Love ya lots ;D  
  
Lancitty92 - LOL i'm glad you found your way into another of my fics...lancitty will make an appearance in chap 3 and afterwards lol ;D I can imagine John as a psycho bus driver too lol ;D anyhoo hope you like and thanks for reviewing ;D  
  
Pyro Lady - LOL i'm glad you think this is going to be a good fic ;D hopefully it will meet yur expectations. I hope you like and thanks a bunch for reviewing ;D  
  
Freak87 -LOL Eric fun ;D he'll do more in this chap hehehe. But anyhoo i'm glad you find it interesting and that you'll keep reading. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
EvilWhiteRaven -LOL yup the pain is need for her own good lol ;D those are my parings too lol and in that order except for Lancitty, i'm afraid i have to push them back a spot cause X-ietro has won it's self a special place in my heart at #3 lol ;D lol anyhoo thanks for reviewing and hope u like ;D  
  
Stalker Gal -LOL good question, yes Lexa is Evan's cousin but people won't know that till chapter 3 hehehe. Lol thinking is a good thing ;D I'm glad you liked and hope u like this chap to. Thanks for revewing and i'm glad you enjoyed MoE...that story was great to work on lol ;D  
  
Totally Obsessed47 I'm glad yur liking ;D hopefully ii'll keep your interest for while longer :D thanks for reviewing and hope you like ;D   
  
Rouge07 -LOL i'm glad you like it so far ;D Romy will be in each chapter...but it's harder fitting them in since they have no idea what has happened and they won't for a while. Anyhoo thanks for revewing and hope u like this chap ;D  
  
He's-got-the-monkeys -LOL i'm glad you love it ;D don't owrry Evan won't be on it too much, me no like him either lol ;D. Anyhoo thanks for reviewing and enjoy this chap ;D  
  
DazzlinShorty-LOL i had to make everyone related...it's CUTE lol. I'm glad yur liking so far hopefully you'll keep liking. Thanks for reviewing enjoy ;D  
  
ANdy- Thank you for reviewing and i'm glad you like it so far...hopefully it won't start to suck anytime soon lol. Hope you like :D  
  
OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo  
  
HI!! LOL thank you all very much for reviewing guys…me loves ya lots ;D I'm glad you're all liking it OK…hope you keep liking it ;D Anyhoo read and hope to see you review ;D  
  
OoOoOoOo Chapter 2 OoOoOoOo  
  
Pietro and Lexa walked out the mall holding tons of bags full of clothes. The bags were supposed to have a lot of Pietro's clothes but like every other shopping trip the women somehow found a way to buy more stuff. Pietro being the gentleman carried most of the bags as Lexa walked happily towards the car. After putting all the bags in the trunk and about to leave Pietro's cell began to ring.  
  
"Hello?" he answered, mumbling was heard and then a "WHAT…ARE YOU SURE?" Lexa looked at him curiously wondering what was going on. He hung up and started speeding like a mad man. Lexa started moving around the car since she was wearing her seatbelt.  
  
"Pie…tro…what…the…he…ll…slow…down," she told him hitting the walls as he made turns. He stopped at a red light. She quickly put her seatbelt on her hair messed up by now.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? You can get a ticket you know now tell what the hell is going on and who called?"  
  
The light turned green and Pietro continued his crazy driving but answered. "That was Bayville hospital."  
  
"What? Why did they call?"  
  
"Wanda's been hit by a bus."  
  
"WHAT!!!! HOW? WHERE? IS SHE OK?"  
  
"Chill they told me she was gonna be ok anyway you'll see her in about two minutes," he answered as he parked. A couple minutes later they found themselves walking through the white hallways looking for one of the nurses station. They found one and waited impatiently as a nurse looked up at them.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah-I-got-a-call-that-my-sister's-here…she-got-hit-by-a-car," Pietro answered quickly not letting himself breath. The woman looked at him weirdly and then looked at Lexa.  
  
"We're here cause of the girl that got hit by the bus," she answered slowly. The nurse nodded and started pressing keys on her computer.  
  
"Wanda Maximoff?"  
  
"Yes," both answered.  
  
"How do you two know the patient?"  
  
"She's my sister," Pietro answered annoyed the woman looked at Lexa.  
  
"I'm…married to him," she answered nodding towards Pietro. The woman nodded.  
  
"You can find her in room 304." Without saying anything else to her Pietro and Lexa made their way towards the room. They got there and found Wanda looking at the TV hanging from the opposite wall from where her bed was.  
  
"Oh sis it's a good thing you're okay," Pietro gushed going over and hugging Wanda. Lexa watched and got loser to the bed noticing the small scratches, bruises and small bumps on her body and the little ones she had on her face, which showed confusion. Pietro pulled away and looked at his twin who looked back at him and then at the brunette with him. She looked at both of them strangely.  
  
"I'm sorry…do I know you?"  
  
OoOoOoOo New Orleans OoOoOoOo  
  
Marie Lebeau was looking out the window staring off into space, there was something bugging her, a nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right…but what was it? After that thought her bedroom door opened to show her Cajun lover walking in with a smile on his face.  
  
"What are yah so happy bout?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing special…just happy to be chez I guess. What about you why you looking so sour chere?" he asked and stood behind her rubbing her shoulders trying to get her to relax. Marie shrugged and kept her eyes out the window.  
  
"Ah dunno know…it just feels like…maybe we shouldn't have left New York."  
  
"Ahh chere don worry, we'll be back dere in," he looked at his fingers counting the days, "four days…you can wait four days, after all you waited longer den four days for more important things," he added perking his eyebrows letting her know what he meant. Marie shook her head and giggled at her husband's stupidness wondering why the hell she had married him.  
  
"So what are yah doing up here?"  
  
"Dis is Remy's bedroom too y'know," he replied mocking a hurt voice.  
  
She rolled here eyes at him, "Yea I know this yah room since you sleep with me every night…"  
  
"Et a good sleep dat is mon amour," he interrupted her and then kissed the crook of her neck. Marie's neck rose a little giving him better access.  
  
"Yah haven't answered my question."  
  
"And what would dat question be mon petite amie?"  
  
"Why are yah here and not on a 'job' or with Henri?"  
  
"Chere Remy's insulted that you would dink that a 'job' is more important then being with mon belle fille…anyway Henri isn't home. Merci dragged 'im off to restaurant for dere anniversary."  
  
"So what…ah'm like yah second choice?" she asked annoyed.  
  
"Of course not chere…actually I came up here not to get yelled at by y' but ask y' to…"  
  
Marie looked up at him with interest wondering what he would ask.  
  
"Chere will you…dance avec moi?" Rogue looked at him weirdly, this was a weird request. Catching her expression he smirked and answered a question she would have asked seconds later.  
  
"Dis rich fool is hosting it, it's some kinda public charity ting anyway it's seems dat this homme 'as something that mon pere is interested in…"  
  
"A job?"  
  
"Oui"  
  
Marie groaned, "Remy yah know ah hate it when yah drag meh inta these kinda things," she begun only to be cut off by him kissing her.  
  
"Je sais je sais mais…" he stopped and just looked at her not being quite sure what to say. Rogue signed and got out of his embrace.  
  
"So…what are we doing?" she asked looking out the window again.  
  
"You are gonna be a single sexy femme and get de big mans attention while dis thief goes after what we need…"  
  
"Fine…whateva…" she answered starting towards her closet looking for something elegant to wear. After finding nothing she looked at Remy, "What am ah gonna…" she stopped as he saw him holding an emerald dress with thin straps and a slit on the bottom that would probably go up to her knee.  
  
"Yah already had all this planned didn't yah?"  
  
"Maybe," he answered smirking and gave her the dress the kissed her cheek. "Y'bettah get dressed chere we leave in an hour, by de way did Remy tell ya we ain't doing dis alone?"  
  
"Non, who else is coming?"  
  
He smirked once again, "Warren Worthington et his little woman."  
  
"Betts and Warren?"  
  
"Oui…de homme owed moi a favor et he jus 'appens to be a friend of de ol fart with de money."  
  
"What's Betsy gonna do?"  
  
"Same thing you are…a distraction. You both go in flirt, flaunt do whatever it is to get de attention while we men do de other jobs den we walk out and we walk out with you ladies in our arms."  
  
"Fiahne…"  
  
"Well Remy's gonna call Warren to make sure everything is bon," he remarked and walked out the bedroom door. Rogue watched him, 'I went to college, he went to college…and what is it that we do?' she shook her head. 'If mah mama found out about this she would kill me…good thing we're the best of the best' was her last thought as she pulled the forest green tank top of her slim figure and started to get dress to impress.  
  
OoOoOoOo New York OoOoOoOo  
  
"Uh Wanda…you're not very funny," Pietro told her while Lexa looked at Wanda weirdly. Before Wanda could say anything else a doctor walked in.  
  
"Hello…I'm guessing you're relatives of the young miss." Pietro looked at the man and nodded.  
  
"I'm doctor Peterson, can I talk to you in private for a couple of minutes?" Pietro nodded and Lexa followed him out the door to the hallway.  
  
"You should get some sleep Wanda," Doctor Peterson told her before walking out. The girl nodded and watched the strange man she thought familiar leave, wondering why she felt like she knew him as she closed her eyes and went into a confused slumber.  
  
"Please join me in my office" the Dr told them leading them towards many offices. When they arrived they each took a seat.  
  
"May I ask how you're related to the patient?"  
  
"I'm her twin brother…what's wrong with her?"  
  
"Well your sister is lucky to have survived being hit by the big bus…lucky for her the driver hit her with just enough force to knock her out and only that. Unfortunately when she fell she must have hit her head a bit harder than she should have and in now suffering from a mild case of amnesia."  
  
"So she really doesn't know who we are?" Lex asked looking at the doc.  
  
"No she doesn't, but there is good news. There isn't much damage to her body and the amnesia probably will only last a week."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Pietro asked.  
  
"It'd be best if she stayed overnight tonight and tomorrow you should take her home…her memory might come back quicker if she's exposed to familiar things."  
  
Pietro shook his head as the doctor's telephone began to ring. He talked on the phone And then hung up.  
  
"I'm afraid I must go, I have an appointment with another patient excuse me." Lexa watched him go and the looked down at Pietro who seemed to be in shock.  
  
"You ok?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I think we should be asking Wanda that…"  
  
"What's the point…she wouldn't be able to give us an answer." he nodded and got up.  
  
"Come on lets go see her." She nodded and followed him out the door. A couple of minutes later he was about to walk into her room but stopped at the door seeing someone looking down at her. It was a man with reddish orange hair, hearing the footsteps he turned to look at Pietro. He's eyes were blue and filled with sadness and surprise.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Pietro asked as he walked in, Lexa walked in seconds later and looked at the attractive man wondering the same thing.  
  
"Um…you must be the relative to the shelia…"  
  
"Yea…and you are?"  
  
"Um…I'm the guy that was driving the bus…"  
  
"YOU…you're the reason she's lying in that bed not remember in who we are," Pietro shouted dangerously nearing the man who Lexa noticed had an Australian accent.  
  
Hearing the yells Wanda's eyes slowly opened and Pietro stopped his advance on the Aussie as both looked at the innocent looking Wanda.  
  
"What's going on? And who are you people?" Everyone stayed quiet and the two men in the room looked at each other then back at her.  
  
"Well…I'm Lexa…this is your brother Pietro and that's…" Lexa said pointing to everyone and stopped at the Aussie not knowing his name.  
  
"John…" he told them all.  
  
"You're my brother?" Pietro nodded and everyone got quiet again, it felt as if they were in a room full of strangers and for some of them it was.  
  
"So…" Wanda said looking at them.  
  
"OH boy…" Lexa suddenly remarked something hitting her…Wanda had amnesia…one week of it…her wedding was in 5 days…and she had amnesia…NOT GOOD. She walked towards her bed and sat on a chair next to it. Wanda looked at the young women curiously.  
  
"What are we gonna tell Evan?"  
  
"Who's Evan?" she asked confused. Lexa looked at her not knowing how to answer and looked at Pietro for help who didn't do anything.  
  
"Well…Evan's your…"  
  
"Lexa…" Pietro interrupted his fiancé, she looked up at him. "Why don't you go call my dad and Raven…" she looked at him confused and then looked at Wanda who was waiting for an answer.  
  
"Okay…" she said slowly and got up, seconds later she walked out the room. Making sure she was gone he looked at Wanda, "Uh we'll be right back sis…" and quickly grabbed Johns arm and dragged him outside the room.  
  
"What's yur bloody problem mate?" John asked almost yelled once they were outside her hearing range.  
  
"Look you…you're gonna do what I'm about to tell to do…you're gonna tell my sister that you're her boyfriend…"  
  
"WHAT…are you mad?"  
  
OoOoOoOo Lexa OoOoOoOo  
  
Lexa kept her ear to the phone waiting for some one to pick up the phone after a couple of rings she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hello Lesnser residence…"  
  
"Kurt it's me Lex…"  
  
"Oh hey what is it we're about to go out…"  
  
"Who's we and where re you going?"  
  
"Me, Manda, mom, Eric…we're gonna go get some Chinese."  
  
"Forget the Chinese and get your butts to the Bayville Hospital."  
  
"Why what's wrong?"  
  
"Wanda's been hit by a bus…"  
  
"A BUS…IS SHE OKAY? WHAT'S GOING ON?"  
  
"Can you stop screaming in my ear and just get your butts over here?" She asked annoyed.  
  
"Of course we'll be right over…"  
  
"Okay then hurry," Lexa told him and then hung up. After doing that she started walking back to Wanda's room wondering why Pietro had sent her over to call home, she kept that weird event in mind and slowly walked into the room to get a big shock.  
  
OoOoOoOo New York OoOoOoOo  
  
"NO WAY I'm doing that mate…"  
  
"Well fine…guess that means I'm gonna have to sue…"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Hey man you hit my sister with a bus…I think I'm allowed to sue…"  
  
"That's…that's…okay let me get this straight…if I pretend to be your sisters boyfriend you won't press ANY charges even after I hit her with a bus?"  
  
"That's right." Pietro answered. John stood silent for a while thinking about this is his head looking for things that could go wrong. After finding none he looked at the silver haired guy and smiled a smile that looked at bit crazy making Pietro wonder if he was doing the right thing.  
  
"Fine…you got yourself a deal mate," he answered and pulled his hand out in front of Pietro. Pietro looked at it and then smiled as well and shook his hand.  
  
"Nice doing business with you…now lets see how good your acting skills are," Pietro's told him and walked back into the room. Wanda moved her eyes from the TV and looked at the guys walking it.  
  
"Sorry bout that sis…we just went to…" Pietro racked his brain looking for an excuse. John who was closet to the door saw a nurse with a cart pass by and sneakily grabbed so pudding as she passed by.  
  
"We went to get you some pudding…luv," he answered and walked towards her giving her the small cup.  
  
"Oh…thank you…um…I'm sorry who are you?" she asked looking at him.  
  
"Oh well I'm…" John looked at Pietro, "I'm yur boyfriend Wendy."  
  
"…I thought my name was Wanda?" Pietro smacked his forehead with his hand, not even five minutes and this guy was already messing up. John watched her and then laughed at his mistake causing her to look at him with a small smile on her face and having Pietro looked at him as if he were crazy.  
  
"Of course it is Shelia…I'm just making sure you're not forgetting things every five minutes…you'll be fine in no time," he answered with a gentle smile at her.  
  
"Oh…did you just call me shelia?"  
  
"Uh yea but don't worry that's just part of my slang…"  
  
"Oh…so you're my boyfriend?"  
  
"Yup…"  
  
"Uh what do we do together?"  
  
"Uh…" John started looking at Pietro nervously mot knowing what this girl did for fun. "We…go on picnics…read…watch TV…go to the movies…you know…normal couple stuff…"  
  
"How lovely…I'm sorry I don't remember any of it…" she looked looking sad that she couldn't remember.  
  
"It's ok luv…" he answered looking at her sadly at making her feel that way even though she shouldn't since they had barley met.  
  
Wanda snapped herself out of that daze and looked at Pietro, "Who's Evan?"  
  
Pietro started fidgeting, "Uh Evan…he's…our…puppy…yeah cute little thing," he answered with a fake smile. Wanda bought the lie.  
  
"Oh how cute…he must be an important puppy if he's one of the first thing that woman wanted to tell me about," she answered pointing.  
  
"Yes you could say he was an important puppy…you wanted to spend the rest of your life with him just hours ago," Lexa spoke making Pietro turn quickly to look at her with his mouth opened like an o.  
  
"So um how are we related?" Wanda asked her curiously.  
  
"I was gonna be your future sister in law but now I'm starting to have second thoughts," she answered and glared at Pietro.  
  
"Um Wanda this is Lexa, my fiancé…we're getting married," he said taking her head and distracting Wanda by showing her the ring while giving Lexa puppy dogs telling her to play along. After Lexa sighed in defeat Pietro looked at Wanda looking at Lexa's ring and remembered that Wanda had one too and he looked at her hand looking for it only to see it missing. John spoke up as he noticed Pietro look for something on Wanda, "The doctor put all he accessories over there," he told him and pointed at a pile of clothes.  
  
Pietro nodded and walked towards it, he looked through it and did find the ring in the pile; he took it and hid it.  
  
"So I guess this means you've met my boyfriend," Wanda told Lexa and pointed at John, at a really bad time since Eric, Raven, Kurt and Amanda decided to arrive at that time.  
  
"YOUR WHAT?" They shouted as Pietro went a bit pale.  
  
OoOoOoOo New Orleans OoOoOoOo  
  
Marie and Remy walked out of a fancy looking hotel giggling and laughing as if they had drunk to much Champaign, to the people they walked by it looked like two young adults that had been flirting most of the evening and were now going to act like teens and have a little fun. They kept the act going until they were in the parking lot and got into a black convertible, after they were in Marie's giggles ended.  
  
"That was the most Boring thing ah've done all week…" she whined crossing a leg over her other and leaning into the side of the car door.  
  
"Aww chere it wasn't that bad," Remy responded starting his car and taking his cell phone out.  
  
"That's easy for yah tah say…people weren't trying tah grope yah 24/7."  
  
"Dat is true…mais only cause Remy wasn't in dat room 24/7...I had to go get de jewels but if I had stayed believe me chere…woman would have thrown themselves of the floors trying to get me."  
  
"Yah're to cocky for yahr own damn good…"  
  
"Oui mais you still love me mon amor," he told her and dialed a number, he waited seconds and ten someone answered.  
  
"Hello?" a deep voiced answered.  
  
"Did everything go according to plan?"  
  
"Yeah everything went fine…so what now?"  
  
"We gotta take back dis rented car so 'ow bout you follow us and give your two best friends a ride 'ome?"  
  
"Fine…we'll see you there." /click…dial tone/  
  
"What's up?" Marie asked with her head resting on the window.  
  
"Dey gonna wait for us et take us home…you tired chere?"  
  
"What do you think…" she snapped and yawned. After seconds of silence she sat up straight with a weird expression on her face.  
  
"What is it?" Remy asked her.  
  
"Wanda hasn't called meh today," she answered confused.  
  
"So…"  
  
"Wanda always calls meh…"  
  
"She might not have time…after all she's getting married in five days…"  
  
"Yea…but," before she could finish her sentence the car stopped and she looked around to find themselves at their destination. She got out of the car and noticed a similar car stop behind them. A handsome blond came out of it and walked towards Remy. Marie watched them go into the building and walked towards the car. She opened the back door and climbed in noticing that there was some else there too.  
  
"Why are yah sitting in the back?" she asked.  
  
"Cause I wanna go to sleep luv," Elisabeth Braddock Worthington answered lazily while her feet where on the seat and she counted some money in her hands.  
  
"Where didja get all that?"  
  
"From that old fart I was dancing with…mate won't know what hit him when he finds out his wallets missing," she chuckled, while Marie shook her head.  
  
"So what the hell did we do all that flirting forh anyway?" she asked. Betts moved her leg letting Marie sit more comfortable and took something that was in the ashtray. She turned on the light and put a small bag in front of it showing mixed colors or red, blue, green, and purple. Marie eyes them and carefully moved towards them to get a better look.  
  
"Warren said he was gonna let me keep some of the amethyst ones…"  
  
"I flirted mah ass of fohr some little diamonds?"  
  
"No stupid they aren't diamonds, they are rubies, emeralds and sapphires, and tanzanite diamonds"  
  
"Uhuh…" Marie answered and laid her head on the window.  
  
"Say what you say luv but these babies are valuable…"  
  
"Whateva…as long as we're done ah'm happy…"  
  
"So how's Wanda going with the weeding arrangements?"  
  
"Last time ah checked fine…yah are going right?"  
  
"Of course but I dunno…I never expected her to fall for Evan…it just doesn't seem right."  
  
"Yah sound like Pietro…"  
  
"Not even Pietro can be wrong all the time…" Marie smiled while Betts smirked, before either of them could say anything else the car door sin the front opened and their cute hubbies got in. Warren looked at Betts who was still holding on to the colorful jewels.  
  
"Betts I told you not to play with these," he said taking them from her and putting them back where they had been.  
  
"Sorry daddy," she answered while smirking at him through the mirror. Remy looked in the back at Marie.  
  
"You sleeping chere?"  
  
"No…how can ah sleep with yah talking?" she answered snippy.  
  
"A Marie that goes to sleep late equals a grumpy Marie," Betts teased then yawned and looked at her watch.  
  
"Don't worry chere we'll be 'ome soon," Remy told Marie as Warren stared the car. Marie slowly nodded her head and tried going to sleep but something still plagued her mind, 'Why hadn't Wanda called?'  
  
OoOoOoOo New York OoOoOoOo  
  
"We'll be right back sis," Pietro told Wanda while dragging his father and the others out the door. John looked at Wanda who was staring blankly at where everyone had just been and then at John. He smiled at her and walked out the room leaving Wanda with Lexa who started making conversation with Wanda.  
  
In the hallway John closed the door to Wanda's room and the yelling begun.  
  
"Why does your sister think this man is her BOYFRIEND?" Raven yelled at the silver haired man.  
  
"Um…cause I sorta told her…she got amnesia and well…I wanted to experiment?" he said sheepishly. The yelling continued for a bit longer, John watched starting to feel a little bad for Pietro, and then he remembered that the dude was blackmailing him and thought he was getting what he deserved.  
  
"Okay everyone stop stop stop…" Pietro yelled over everyone else. Every shut up and looked at him. "The doctor said that it was only going to be a one week thing so we don't have to worry because Wanda's memories will be back by Saturday…"  
  
"What IF they don't?" Amanda asked.  
  
"What do you mean if they don't…the doctor said her memories would be back in a week…"  
  
"Which also means that they might not return until NEXT Monday," Kurt butted in, Pietro stared at him.  
  
"Also did you every think about the fact that she'll probably know you lied to her when she gets her memories back…meaning you might not have a head for your own wedding…hell you might not even be alive to see it," Raven added shaking her head.  
  
Pietro stood quiet feeling as if he was a teenager again and everyone was leaning in on him. "Ok those are all good points and all but I think it's a little to late…cause if we tell her we were lying how the hell is that gonna make us look?"  
  
"What do you mean us? You're the one who lied," his father told him annoyed at the fact Pietro was dragging them into al this.  
  
"Nope, as of now that you all know you're my accomplices," Kurt slapped his hand to his forehead.  
  
"Ok…now what?" Kurt asked looking around at them all.  
  
"I guess we'll have to go along with it…" Eric answered and the looked at John who had been quiet during the whole thing.  
  
"Hello and who are you?"  
  
"Oh sorry…name's St. John Allerdyce," he answered and shook his hand.  
  
"Pietro do you even know him?" Amanda asked annoyed.  
  
"Uh…yeah we've met…"  
  
"10 minutes ago," John added making everyone glare at Pietro.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"We're so sorry for having this happen Mr. Allerdyce…"  
  
"It's no worry at all Mrs.?"  
  
"Lensher, this is my husband Eric Lensher, my son Kurt Wagner and his wife Amanda."  
  
"We hope you don't mind taking on this intrusion…"  
  
"No worries mates it's fine…" he answered.  
  
"Ok now that that's all settled lets go," Pietro said and grabbed don to John's arm dragging hi away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Raven asked.  
  
"To get a dog…and get other things fixed…"  
  
"Call Marie," Amanda shouted out to him making him stop.  
  
"Are you crazy? She'll kill me if she knew I just lied to Wanda like that…anyway Wanda would kill me even worse since she said that no matter what Marie shouldn't arrive her until Friday and no earlier. If Marie would show up I've be dead…"  
  
"What are you talking about? You're already dead," Lexa said catching the end of the conversation.  
  
"Funny hunny…well got to go we'll see you later at the house," he said walking over to Lexa and giving her a kiss on the lips, she didn't response just watched. After he was out of view she shook her head and looked at the others.  
  
"Come one…lets see who's the better actor…and if she asks…Evans her cute little puppy…" saying that she went back into the hospital room closely followed by the others.  
OoOoOoOo Pie & John OoOoOoOo  
  
Pietro walked over to his car and got in the opened the door for John. John looked at him curiously then asked,  
  
"Where we going mate?"  
  
"To buy a puppy…and to my house. You're about to get a big lecture about Wanda Maximoff…so I guess we should stop by the store and get some coffee and a notepad for you."  
  
"AWWW man…I hated school…this is gonna suck…"  
  
"Believe me I know, I'm about to tell a total stranger all about my sister and about her relationship with me and others…"  
  
"How long is this gonna take?"  
  
"A LONG time…by tomorrow we have to make you an expert…"  
  
"Fuck…okay hold on…" John took out a black cell phone with flames designs and dialed a number, seconds later, "'Ey…let me talk to the boss man…Hello Mr. Shirley…um something horrible 'as 'appen and I'm gonna 'ave to take a couple of day off…it's my uncle he unfortunately passed away…okay…thank you very much...bye bye…" John hung the phone up and looked at Pietro, "Alright mate…I'm yours till Saturday"  
  
"No not mine…you're my sisters…anyway I don't swing that way."  
  
John started laughing making Pietro shake his head, 'What have I gotten myself into?' he asked himself as John took a picture of Wanda from a sticky frame that was on the dashboard and studied it closely beginning his training.  
  
OoOoOoOo Hospital Room OoOoOoOo  
  
"Where's Pietro and John…and who are you?" Wanda asked when everyone walked back in.  
  
"Um they had to go to work…" Lexa answered smartly. After she said that the introductions happened again they started talking. Wanda listened intently hoping that whatever these people were saying would jog her memory back but for some reason instead of really listening she found herself think about her boyfriend…John. There was something peculiar about him…she wondered what but then just shrugged the feeling off after all he was her boyfriend so she would be spending lot of time with him…she'd figure out what seemed wrong then.  
  
OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo  
  
Okay LOL…that was the second chap…how was it? Good? Bad? LOL well now we know how Romy's making their money huh lol…anyhow hope you all liked and will review ;D See you on Friday when I update 'Total Manipulation' ;D - Love ya lots - UHW 


	3. New & Old

OoOoOoOo Review Responses OoOoOoOo  
  
Scarlet Sapphire - LOL you can read my mind lol ;D Don't worry there will be Jondaness in this chap ;D LOL it's okay if you didn't write much at least you stopped by lol ;D By the way i'm glad you liked the X-ietro in the first chap ;D lol...love ya lots and hope you like ;D  
  
Leafee LeBeau - LOL can't leave Romy behind lol so i'm glad you like ;D lol You are always correcting me on names huh LOL...funny thing is that i knew her name and knew how to spell it lol...I've been speaking French way o much lol ;D LOL pie pie is cute lol. I had to add the Wendy thing...John's a dork that way lol. A story with those pairings (Evan/Wanda and Amyro) shouldn't be good...to be they tainted beautiful Romy lol ;D Love ya lot and hope ya like ;d  
  
ishandahalf - LOL glad you thought it was ok...i have a puppy so he's the one that gave me the idea lol. Hope you like ;D  
  
Freak87 - LOL i love the college line ;D yuck college i'm going in two years lol. LOL the puppy stuff was fun to, poor Wanda what could be going through her head lol. Hmm...actually Marie won't know about this for a while...better way to torture Pietro later hehehe. Evan's gonna be around...not knowing anything either lol. I should kidnap him and do that to him though lol. Anyhoo i'm glad you liked hope you like this one two :D  
  
EvilWhiteRaven- LOL no i'm not putting subliminal messages to get people to read MoE...even though it's a good idea hehehe ;D the jewels are the colors I think are good with the girls...just like in MoE (LOL), scarlet is for Wanda, emerald is for Rogue, sapphire is for Lex and purple is of course Betts. LOL i'm so glad yur picking up on the similarities i have with MoE ;D LOL i didn't think about the other people on the bus...lets say he was a loner and people didn't get on his bus...no wonder why though LOL. Hope ya like this chap ;D  
  
Pyro Lady - LOl don't owrru we all have computer troubles lol ;D yay glad your loving it...although seriously i'm have a little bit more fun with TM lol. Anyhoo hope you like this chap Love ya lots ;D  
  
Lancitty92 - LOL I'll update the best i can ;D i'm glad yur liking it lol hope you like this one too ;D  
  
loneraven - Don't worry Evan/Wanda isn't gonna be huge...it makes me sick too. This wouldn't one of my fics if it didn't have the romyness right lol :D glad you liked and hope you keep enjoying ;D  
  
TheDreamerLady - LOL no there isn't going to be any anysymbolim with the Evan puppy lol, that would be sooo weird. I'm glad you liked the chapter and hopefully you'll like this one too ;D love ya lots ;D  
  
He's-got-the-monkeys- LOL i'm glad yur enjoying hope you like this one too ;D  
  
TheRealDingo - LOL yup Evan is a weird name for a puppy...but no worries yur not the only one that notices lol. Glad you liked so hope u like this chap too ;D  
  
Totally Obsessed47- Me glad you liked ;D LOL Evan the puppy's fun hehehe. Hope you like this chap too ;D dazlinshorty- Glad you thought it was ok, hope you like this one too ;D  
  
Psychobunny410- Yup Pietro's evil...but really cute hehehe. Bwaahahahaha...who say's i'm going to tell Evan? Hope you like ;D  
  
OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo  
  
Hello my beautiful reviewers and readers ;D Thanks for the reviews i love ;D Here's the next chap to this story lol which will have COUPLE fun hehehe ;D anyhoo hope you like and review ;D  
  
OoOoOoOo Chapter 3 OoOoOoOo  
  
The next morning (Tuesday)  
  
Doctor Peterson walked into Wanda's room only to find that she was already awake.  
  
"Good morning Ms. Maximoff," he greeted her and looked at her chart. She looked away from the window she was staring at to look at him and nod at him.  
  
"Are you ready to go home? You'll be able to leave in a little while…"  
  
"Yes…I'm curious to see if I can remember anything…"  
  
"Do not fret young miss…you amnesia will only last a bit. As each day goes by you'll remember little by little who you are and you'll remember all the things about your life."  
  
"Why did this happen to me?"  
  
The doctor looked at her, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean why did this happen to me, why did I get in the accident…did I do something wrong and am I being punished."  
  
"Maybe…but you can not look at things as if it's because you did something wrong. Some times these things happen to different people and they have nothing in common, but some people believe what you have just said, they believe it has happens because they've done something wrong. But there's others that believe that it happens because of fate…"  
  
"Fate?" she repeated curiously.  
  
"Yes…it happens because it was meant to be…and most of those people believe that when it happens by fate…your self conscience is trying to tell you something…"  
  
"That's…VERY confusing," she answered and giggled a bit. He chuckled with her for a bit and the stopped.  
  
"Well Ms. Maximoff this might be the last time I see you if you regain your memories in a week…if I may give you some advice while you mind is at this unfamiliar state…don't worry about how your life is usually lived…live for the moment…live the days ahead of you to the fullest and not worrying about how you're suppose to be living it…" Wanda stared at the men intently.  
  
"Thank you…"  
  
He nodded, "Your brother and boyfriend will pick you up in about an hour…goodbye," and with that he walked out the room leaving Wanda looking into space, taking his words to heart.  
  
OoOoOoOo New Orleans OoOoOoOo  
  
Marie lay in bed awake; she hadn't been able to sleep much, something deep in her mind was bugging her and what bugged her even more was that she didn't even know what it was.  
  
She turned to her side and starred at her sleeping husband who was lightly snoring. A small smile appeared on her face, if anyone would have told her that she would be marrying the 'player' she would had broken their jaws but nope, here she was starring at his beautiful tan face. Remy was always a very perspective person being a thief and all so he felt eyes on him, his eyes slowly opened to look at her and he smiled.  
  
"Morning chere," he remarked and yawned,  
  
"Hey," she whispered as he looked at the alarm clock on his drawer table next to his bed.  
  
"It's nuit, why up so early?"  
  
"No reason…"  
  
"If it's bugging you that much chere you should call."  
  
"Non, it's only been a day anyway ah'm sure she busy with the wedding stuff."  
  
"Probably but since it's bugging you it's bugging moi so we leave Thursday afternoon," he replied and turned around to try and get some more sleep. Marie smiled at his bareback and then pressed herself against him. She brought an arm onto his chest and rested her head on his side.  
  
"Merci," she whispered knowing he had heard her and then she started butterfly kissing his side making her way up to the crook of his neck. Remy smiled with his eyes closed feeling her warm lips on him. Without warning to her he moved fast and flipped her over changing their positions since she was now on top of her. He smirked down at her.  
  
"Waking a homme like that isn't bon mon amour."  
  
"Pourqoui?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Cause…getting him this excited so early in de morning can be bad…"  
  
"Oh...ah'm sorrah," she answered in a teasing voice. Remy's smirked got wider and he leaned down towards and captured her lips with his…a regular day in the Lebeau household.  
  
OoOoOoOo New York OoOoOoOo  
  
John and Pietro found themselves in his car, once again going towards the hospital. In John's head he was reciting everything he had just learned about the young ms. Maximoff. Pietro was on the phone talking with Ray updating him what was happing since it was likely that John and Wanda would go to the office…alone. To say he was a nervous wreck would be a lie, he wasn't sure if he should leave a total stranger with his sister who had no idea what was going on. He took these thoughts out of his head, he had gotten to the Australian man while they were talking last night and he wasn't really all that bad.  
  
"Okay mate I think I got everything good and memorized…good thing history was the subject I was best at in school eh? Even though half the time I wanted to burn the books since the homework was brutal. Pietro said his good byes to Ray and hung up the phone then looked at John.  
  
"Ok that's good…so tell me the schedule we planned on…"  
  
"Alright let me see…you want her to stay at home the whole day today since it'll be her first day back, we hang out at the office place where she works tomorrow, picnic, carnival and all kinds of fun stuff Thursday and since my boss called late last night it seems I'll be taking her on a LONG bus drive Friday…did I get that right?" he asked looking at him.  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"What if the Sheila remembers before that day?" John asked curiously looking out his window.  
  
"Then we're both dead…"  
  
"WHAT…why me you're the one making me do this," John whined.  
  
"Yeah but you're the one that agreed," Pietro countered.  
  
"But but but…that's not fair…"  
  
"You work as a bus driver…when was life ever fair to you?" Pietro asked smirking while John glared at him.  
  
"Oh shut up," he answered grumpily as the stopped in the parking lot of the hospital. They got out of the car and headed in, as they passed b the gift shop John stopped.  
  
"What?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Lets get 'er a gift."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Cause dumbass it's the nice thing to do…"  
  
"Well sorry sheesh. Well since I know her best I'll look for it," Pietro said and took off looking through the selves. John watched him go and then just stood in the door way of the store and watched Pietro pass by like a thousand times. Finally getting tired of watching that he looked around the store a little and immediately set his eyes on a very pretty object. He walked towards it and looked it over then walked to the cashiers and paid for it, 10 minutes later Pietro had paid for what he found and they made their way up to Wanda's room.  
  
Wanda was looking at the TV watching Jerry Springer; well actually she was more like yelling at the TV then watching.  
  
"Hit him…slap the shit outta him. Stupid dumbass cheating on you with the maid a week after the honeymoon. Now that's what I'm talking about pull that bitch's hair back…" her shouting got interrupted by a knock on the door. She looked at it and turned the TV on.  
  
"Come in," she yelled and the door opened to show her twin brother along with her redheaded 'boyfriend'.  
  
"Who you beating to a bloody pulp Sheila?" John asked walking in. Wanda blushed.  
  
"Oh…I didn't know you could hear me…it was just I got a little carried away I guess."  
  
"I got you something sis," Pietro said walking to her side of the bed and giving her a card and some balloons.  
  
"Uh…thanks…" she said looking at the pink balloons and pink get well card.  
  
"Was pink me favorite color?" she asked with distaste in her face.  
  
Pietro looked at her and then went into a thoughtful stance. After a while, "I don't…think so…" John rolled his eyes at Pietro and looked at Wanda who was still looking at the pink balloons and card as if they were the ugliest thing in the world. He smiled and then…  
  
"Forget his gift luv…look what I got ya…" and with that he took a stuffed bear, it was very pretty and Wanda looked loving it. What caught her attention wasn't that it was cute and fuzzy or whatever, it was what the bear was dressed as. The bear was a girl and it was obvious since it was wearing a red dress, a matching cape, and a pointy hat. The little bear witch was also included a broom it was on.  
  
"It's…beautiful…" she whispered not knowing why the stuff object was having such an effect on her. Pietro watched this with interest and shock, 'man this guy is GOOD' he thought to himself.  
  
"Well you better get up and go get dressed so we can leave," John told Wanda taking a glance at his watch and helping her off the bed. Wanda took his hand and pulled herself off the bed, feeling a tingly feeling as his flesh made contact with hers. She slowly walked to her stuff and picked it up then walked towards the restroom; about to close the door she stopped when she heard John's voice.  
  
"You need help getting dressed?" he asked smirking.  
  
Wanda blushed a bit then glared, "I think I'll be able to manage," and with that closed the door. Pietro looked at the closed door and smiled a bit finally recognizing something about her that glare. He then turned to John with a curious look.  
  
"What?" John asked noticing the look.  
  
"Why did you buy that?" he asked and with his head pointed at the little bear Scarlet witch. John shrugged.  
  
"Yesterday when I was in 'er room I noticed that there was a lot of red objects so I immediately though her favorite color was scarlet so when I saw the little toy in the shop it reminded me of 'er."  
  
"A bear reminds you of my sister?"  
  
"No stupid…the bears black fur reminded me of her hair and the fact that it was wearing lots of red reminded me of her room…and stuff…"  
  
"Oh...well uh...your doing a god job. I taught you well," Pietro said smirking. John rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh yes…you are a wonderful teacher…not even knowing her favorite color…nice going teach," he replied sarcastically. Pietro would have responded but the door to the bathroom opened and out came Wanda wearing black baggy bags and a tight tank top showing a stud she had in her bellybutton.  
  
"Hey…" she said looking at John a little shyly. "So when did I get this?" she asked the guys pointing at her pierced belly.  
  
"When Marie eloped," Pietro answered.  
  
"Marie?"  
  
"Yeah…come on well talk about stuff at home…" he responded and took a bag with her stuff in his hand and walked out the door. Wanda watched him go and then looked at John, both silent as they watched each other. She looked at him from head to toe, she didn't ask herself why she had fallen for him, he was very good looking. Not a big mucho guy but not scrawny either. Her inspection was interrupted as he walked closer to her until he was right in front of her making her look up at him since he was taller. She looked down at her feet for a second and ten felt his hand grab on to hers making her head shoot up and look straight into his eyes. Sapphire met sapphire and stayed like that for a while.  
  
"Uhum…" both turned to the door where the sound came from to show Pietro leaning on the door, a confused look on his face.  
  
"Well let's get going mates," John interrupted the silence and dragging along with him.  
  
"Yeah...lets," Pietro replied and watched them pass by him then started following after him not knowing what to make about what he just saw.  
  
OoOoOoOo New Orleans OoOoOoOo  
  
"We're leaving on Thursday are yah gonna be coming with us?" Marie asked as she sat in her white chair, which was part of a very elegant patio set, that belonged to her.  
  
"Probably because with you gone I'll get really bored," Elizabeth answered as she slipped some of her cool Lemonade. She looked over to the pool area were Warren was playing their two year old son Derek. Remy was also in the pool playing with the little boy who was been held by Warren to make sure he didn't drown. Betts looked at Remy and who he looked as he played with her son, she then looked at Marie.  
  
"So when are you gonna be making Rem a father?" she asked Marie making her look at the site.  
  
"What do yah mean?" she asked.  
  
"It's obvious Remy wants to be a daddy…just look at him."  
  
"Well what do yah expect? He's been raised with a lot of guys, cousins and his brother…he's used to having a lot of people around."  
  
"Then he's definitely gonna want a be family huh?"  
  
"Yea…six at least…and not tah mention he's already picked the names for those six," Marie replied with a bit of amusement.  
  
"So what's stopping you? Not getting enough action or what?" Betts teased.  
  
"Don't joke like that, but ah dunno…ah'm only twenty two ah'm not sure if ah wanna have six kids…especially with Jean-Luc always calling on Remy to do some job."  
  
"If your scared that he won't be there for the children then you're pretty stupid since he can hardly stay away from mine…"  
  
"It's not that…ah know Remy will be a great father…it' probably jus me."  
  
"So it's you who doesn't want kids?"  
  
"Ah want them…mais a lot is going on right now with Wanda's Wedding, and then in a couple months Pietro and Lexa are also getting hitched…"  
  
"And that's why you should add making Raven a grandma…"  
  
"Ha and get her more mad at Remy then she already is?"  
  
"I don't think she's really mad at him but I think she's more mad at herself. Think about she forbade her only daughter to get married when the one she loves and made her run off and elope…don't you thinks she regrets it and wished she could have seen you in a white dress, although if Wanda would be here she'd say that wouldn't be appropriate," Betts finished nudging Marie.  
  
"Yea well ah doubt she should wear white for her wedding but ah ain't pointing it out am ah? As for mother if she feels that way it's her fault she shouldn't be taking her anger out on civilians here..."  
  
"True...so back to kids..."  
  
"Yah know what lets drop it...they will come when they want and if they come soon Great if they don't then ah can wait..."  
  
"I know you can but can he?" Betts said throwing a glance at Remy. Marie looked over to Remy.  
  
"Only time will tell ah guess," she answered with a far away look in her eyes making Betts wonder what the hell was going on in her mind.  
  
OoOoOoOo Lensher Industries OoOoOoOo  
  
"Hello Mrs. Alvers...i'm sorry she hasn't returned your calls but a lot has been going on at the moment. Don't worry though Kitty someone will contact you soon."  
  
"Like they better a wedding doesn't plan itself you know...by the way why are you answering Wanda's phone? Aren't you a certain blond with red bangs secretary?"  
  
"Shut-up anyway she fired her other secretary and now i'm here taking over that job, at least for today while I get a new one which I think it's a done deal,'" Jubilee answered looking at the young girl sitting in a chair in front of her since she was sitting in the seat where Wanda would normally sit.  
  
"So like what's going on at the moment that Wanda hasn't had the time to call her Wedding planner?"  
  
"I'm not going to tell you but be prepared to be SHOCKED…seriously when Pietro and Lexa called us in the morning I almost fainted."  
  
"But let me guess, Ray was nearby just waiting to catch you in his big strong arms."  
  
"She wished…" the girl sitting by remarked since she heard because Jubilee was on the speaker.  
  
"OMG…is that who I think it is?" Kitty asked excited.  
  
"Like…totally," the girl responded making Kitty giggled.  
  
"You're gonna be the new secretary?"  
  
"That's what I'm hoping for."  
  
"Ohhoo…this should be interesting…are you going to Wanda's wedding?"  
  
"I don't know haven't gotten my invention…"  
  
"Well maybe if you had stayed instead of leaving, Wanda would know were to send it," Jubes interrupted.  
  
"So like what's going on with you?" Kitty asked.  
  
"OK Kitty my sweet your interrupting the interview so call her later…."  
  
"But like where do I call?"  
  
"I'm staying with Jubes."  
  
"Wow…I feel bad for the neighbors."  
  
"So do we," both Jubes and the girl answered at the same time.  
  
"Alright then I'll call you guys later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Later, Lexa will probably call or see you soon. Did I tell you she's married?" Jubilee asked after she hung up the phone.  
  
"Really? Kitty Kat tied the knot…with who? Piotr?"  
  
"No even though a lot of us thought she would…she actually married a guy from her home town. His name is Lance Alvers and he's actually pretty sweet…well around her. He's one of those guys that seem really tough to control and stuff but he's basically pudding in her hand. It's really cute to watch them you'll love it…"  
  
"Wow all of you are getting married, I feel like an old maid."  
  
"Get over it you're only 21."  
  
"So where's is you're hunk?"  
  
"Ray has about a thousand meetings today…"  
  
"Wow did you just not deny the fact that you have feelings for Ray Crisp?"  
  
"What can I say I could never keep a secret from you…you always seemed to have a way to drag it out."  
  
"Jubes that isn't a secret unless the person's blind. But anyway that's what best friends are for," the girl got up getting ready to leave.  
  
"Aww I've missed you 'Mara," Jubes replied and gave the tanned skinned girl with long brown hair a brief hug.  
  
"I gotta admit I've missed it here…"  
  
"Well welcome back…" a voice interrupted them and both turned to look at Ray who was standing near a door with other walking out.  
  
"RAY!" Amara replied happily at seeing another familiar face.  
  
"Hey," he said giving her a hug, "When did you get here?"  
  
"Um…let me think…last night," she answered with a chuckle.  
  
"So what are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Came to apply for the job of being a secretary…so if I get it will I be yours?" she asked slyly while winking at him trying to get Jubilee jealous.  
  
Ray smiled not really paying attention to the wink, "Nope you'll be my friends sec, I'm okay with Jubes…she knows exactly how I like my coffee."  
  
Amara smirked and looked at Jubes, "How great…I'm sure that'll be a lot handier in the future." Jubilee glared at Amara.  
  
"Don't you have to go start moving your shit into my apartment?" she asked annoyingly.  
  
"Oh you're moving in with Jubes?"  
  
"Yeah I just got here last night and I stayed in an inn but Jubes is letting me stay with her."  
  
"Aww Jubilee that's so sweet of you…you have a heart of gold don't you?" Ray asked looking down at the Asian girl. Jubilee looked up at him with a bit of surprised while Amara watched and rolled her eyes at the two.  
  
"Yeah…don't you just LOVE her for it?" she asked. Ray smiled sweetly at the question but didn't answer it. "Well I'll see you at…home Jubes. Later Ray." Amara started walking towards the exit and as she reached the exit door someone walked in without looking where they were going and bumped into her. Ray and Jubilee squinted waiting for angry yells knowing both people well, they knew both had quiet the tempers but to tier surprise no yelling came.  
  
Amara looked up at the guy who bumped into her ready to cuss him out and tell him to watch were he was gong but stopped when her eyes met brown orbs. As she looked into them she became speechless…which is really weird for her.  
  
Finally, "Uh…sorry."  
  
"No I'm sorry…it was my fault I wasn't watching were I was going."  
  
"It's okay," Amara answered and took this time to check the guy out. "Um…excuse me," she remarked after she got a good look at him and then she continued her journey out the door. When she reached it she walked out but made sure to give the guy one last glance, then she was gone.  
  
Roberto looked at the door, which now was closed. He then looked over to Jubilee and Ray who were watching him with bemusement.  
  
"Who was THAT?" he asked.  
  
Jubilee started shaking her head while Ray grinned, "That was your new secretary,' he answered. Jubes face snapped to look at Ray, he looked down at her and answered the question he knew was coming, "Yup, she's hired." Jubes smiled and took a little yellow cell phone out. She dialed a number…  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes…may I speak with a Ms. Aquilla?"  
  
"Bitch I just came out of the building what do you want?" Amara asked.  
  
"You start tomorrow be late and you're dead. By the way don't call me bitch bitch," Jubilee answered and hung up.  
  
Amara looked down at her white cell phone and as she heard the dial tone she smiled, 'this is gonna be just like old times' she though to herself and walked away from the building.  
  
OoOoOoOo Lensher Mansion OoOoOoOo  
  
Wanda looked at the humongous house.  
  
"This is my house?" she asked.  
  
"Sorta…it's dads but we're staying her for this week. Sometimes you stay here but you also have your own apartment nearby, the only reason we're not going there is cause I think it be better to stay here so you can remember things by looking at you childhood stuff…" 'And because your apartment is full of pictures of you and Evan and a lot of the wedding stuff' Pietro though to himself.  
  
"Oh," she answered as Pietro opened the door and John led her in still holding on to her arm. Lexa heard the door open and she looked over to find that Pietro, Wanda and John were back, her eyes widened as she walked out of the room with the phone on her ear. Pietro watched her curiously.  
  
"Hey John why don't you take Wand upstairs to her room and later came back down and we'll watch home movies of when we were younger," Pietro suggested.  
  
"Sure thin mate," John answered and Wanda and himself made their way upstairs as Pietro watched the turn the corner. When he saw that they were gone he went after Lexa.  
  
John opened the door with the sign 'Enter and Die' and let Wanda walk in first. Before she did though she looked at the sign with interest and then walked in with a little smirk on her face.  
  
She walked into her room and immediately was fascinated by all the red things in it, but instead of wondering if she was crazy for having so much of that color she felt…homey. It was familiar to her; she walked around the room randomly touching things. She got to a picture in a scarlet frame and near the bottom of the frame the words; 'Soul mates' was engraved. The picture had three girls that seemed to be 18 or 19. One had two white streaks in her hair and bright green eyes, her hair reached up to her shoulders. In the middle was a girl with shoulder length black hair and red tips, she looked at the side and found a mirror. Wanda looked at her reflection and then back at the picture, this was her a couple years ago. Her hair was now past her shoulders but the red tips were still there. She looked at the last person who looked familiar; she had black hair and blue streaks neatly going through her hair. Wanda couldn't help but smile at them, they hall had a frown on tier faces and their eyes were narrowed as the looked at the camera as if saying 'Can we help you'. She smiled and ran a finger on the side of the frame and then it came…  
  
OoOoOoOo Flashback OoOoOoOo  
  
"I CAN'T believe you're related to that jackass," the girl with the blue streaks complained looking out the window she was near.  
  
"Yah know ah'm starting to get the idea that yah like him."  
  
"Are you NUTS…over my dead body will I like that…that…monstrosity."  
  
"I don't think so," Wanda answered starting pacing around the room with a thoughtful expression on her face. "I've seen this before," she muttered.  
  
"Yah have?" Marie asked.  
  
"Who?" Lexa asked interested.  
  
"Marie and Remy of course…don't you remember this is almost exactly like when you guys were denying your feeling for each other."  
  
"Remy? They guy she LOVES?" Lexa yelled.  
  
"Love?" Marie asked surprised. "Ah nevah said ah loved him…"  
  
"But it's obvious, anyway I'm no way in hell ending up like her. That couple is a couple made in heaven. If your brother and I got together it'd be the couple made in hell."  
  
"Believe me I know what I'm talking about, I saw this happened right before my eyes in high school. By the time your 30 you'll be married to him and have about 4 kids, while Marie over there will have 6 or seven."  
  
"Hello, ah nevah said ah loved him…"Both other girls ignored her.  
  
"Pul-ease…I can't even stay in the same room with Pietro how in the hell am I going to marry him?"  
  
"Hello right back at you, you have TWO classes with him and each one takes about 3 hours so you can be in the same room with him."  
  
"Not really since I IGNORE him the whole time…" Marie watched them go back and forth as if she was watching a tennis game as the continued they're little argument.  
  
After a while, "Okay guys can yah do me a favor and shut the HELL up?" Marie asked them making them both hush up. "Thahnk yah."  
  
After a while of them all being lost in their thoughts Lexa broke the silence, "Hey Wanda…how are things going with my cuz?"  
  
Wanda looked at Lex and though before answering, with a smile she said, "Ev…is sweet and kind and really caring and interesting…" Marie and Lexa smirked and looked at each other thinking future wedding bells, but the smirks came when Wanda's smile faded and she walked to the window with a thoughtful expression. "But…I can't help but feel that there is someone else out there for me…maybe. Someone a little fun, Ev is a square. You guys know what I mean? I want someone a little more…crazy…"  
  
OoOoOoOo Flashback Ends OoOoOoOo  
  
"Wanda?" Wanda looked up at the voice and she found herself looking at John's sapphire eyes once again.  
  
"You okay Sheila? You kinda just spaced out on me there."  
  
"Yeah…I'm fine," she answered shaking her head a bit and looking at the picture again. John looked at it too and decided to give what he was taught a shot.  
  
"That's your stepsister…um…Marie, and that other one is someone you've already met…"  
  
"Lexa," Wanda responded looking the picture of the young rebel looking girls.  
  
"Yeah…'ow you know?" he asked.  
  
"She looks almost the same…except her hair is no longer that color."  
  
"Yup it grew out and she doesn't want it like that for her wedding, she say's she'll probably redo if after though." Wanda nodded and smiled at bit then kept looking at pictures nearby finding one of John. John looked shocked at his own picture, ''ey how did the mate get a picture of me? He works fast…' he though to himself as Wanda looked at the picture trying to memorize everything about it.  
  
"Here are other photo albums…maybe you wanna look through them," he suggested pointing at the thick books. Wanda walked towards the.  
  
"I think I will," she answered and picked one up. John watched her for a while but got sleepy so he sat on her bed and leaned on the wall, without knowing it he fell asleep. When he woke up he felt something heavy on him so he opened his eyes only to find that Wanda was on the bed, leaning on him sleeping. He looked at her peaceful face and unconsciously took a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
'It's barley been one day and I'm getting close to the sheila…this isn't good. But for some reason…something about her calls to me' John though to himself. After he got all the thoughts out of his head and watched her sleep, then once again went into a deep slumber.  
  
OoOoOoOo Downstairs OoOoOoOo  
  
"I'm sorry cuz but like I've told you Wanda's NOT here," Lexa yelled into the phone as Pietro walked up next to her.  
  
"What do you mean she's not there? She hasn't picked up my calls to her cell either what's going on?"  
  
"Evan stop being a dick and don't worry sheesh. Did the fact that she might be busy planning your wedding ever come to mind?"  
  
"She's always been planning the wedding and she still has time to talk to me," Evan argued.  
  
"Yeah but now it's different…the wedding is in 4 days…it's a lot busier."  
  
"Fine…I guess. Just tell her to call me."  
  
"Fine…but I might forget since I'm verybusytookbye," and with that she hung up not letting Evan answer, she looked at Pietro. "Fine mess you've gotten us into."  
  
"Hey I actually think I've done a good thing…"  
  
"Why's that?" she asked.  
  
"Think about it…Wanda has been stressed for a while now. This will help calm her."  
  
"Until she remembers and finds out there are still a lot of things to be done before her wedding."  
  
"That's what we're here for…"  
  
"Fine…whatever. We're gonna go see Katherine tomorrow," she told him and turned around kind of angry.  
  
Pietro grabbed her wrist and forcefully made her turn to him, "can you do me a favor and at least make it look that you're okay with this instead of being mad at me?" he asked as she glared up at him.  
  
Her face softened up as she looked at him, "Pietro…I love you…and I'm behind you on whatever you do. You know that…it's just I'm wondering if you made the right decision with this."  
  
"Lex, do you trust me?"  
  
"You know I do…"  
  
"Then don't doubt me just yet," he replied and cupped her chin then leaned in for a passionate kiss. They grew apart and Lexa couldn't help but smile, his kisses always did that to him.  
  
"Come on…lets go check on them," she told him and grabbed his hand and led them upstairs. When they were gone Amanda and Kurt came out of their hiding spot.  
  
Amanda smiled, "AWWW those two are soo cute," she commented. While Kurt gave a confused look.  
  
"If you say so," he told his wife who shook her head and then gave him a kiss on the check.  
  
OoOoOoOo Upstairs OoOoOoOo  
  
Pietro opened the door to his sisters' room and looked at the bed in shock. Lexa also looked at the bed with her jaw almost touching the floor. Pietro was about to say something but Lexa's hand came to his mouth shutting him up. She shook her head and nodded for him to go out side. After he gave a lance glance at the red haired Australian holding his sister while they both slept he did go out. Lexa followed with a small smile on her lips. 'Maybe Pietro wasn't wrong after all' she thought to herself as she also remembered the day Wanda had told her and Marie that she wanted something "Crazy" in her life. She quietly closed the door making not to wake them and left the two sleeping soundly. Pietro looked confused as she started to drag him away from the door back downstairs.  
  
OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo  
  
Kaykies lol…that's it for now. So what do you guys think? Yay some Jondaness has finally happened lol. Aren't we glad there's no evil blondes trying to get with the guys in this story lol ;D Anyhoo hope you like and that you'll review. See you guys on Fri with TM. Love ya lots ;D UHW 


	4. Office Visits and Trouble in Paradise

OoOoOoOo Chapter 4 OoOoOoOo  
  
Scarlet Sapphire LOl i love Wanda being confused...she's just so cute when she clueless lol ;D Sry about the spelling mistakes but i'm glad you liked a lot about it ;D I love those couples lol...they're just to cute lol. Anyhoo hope you like ;D Love ya lots ;D  
  
Leafee LeBeau- LOL of course i'm not picking on you, you know me loves ya lol ;D Yay for Romyness and for the teddy. I though it'd be sweet for him to do that lol ;D How did you do on yur Bio test? If it makes you feel better i took one today...can you say HELL lol. LOL what's wrong with being obsessed...I am hehehe ;D Wanda's isn't going to forget when she remembers...you see what happens lol. Ha like you wouldn't steal my cookies even if I update you cookie snatcher lol ;D hope you like ;D love ya lots ;D  
  
Ishandahalf - Yay glad you liked...ha Evan's going DOWN bwahahahaha...lol i don't like him much either lol. Hmmm i'm not gonna say anything about the romyness hehehe ;D hope you like this chap ;D  
  
Freak87 - LOL Pietro wasn't thinking right...he was dropped as a baby LOL. Yay for John...he doesn't even know her and he's doing a better job then the brother lol. LOL Pie did get a doggy, you'll se him here hehehe...hm Wanda's marrying him cause she 'thinks' she loves him...even though he is a square lol. Don't worry I'll make sure to ruin that bwahahahahah lol. ;D hope you like ;D  
  
Lancitty92-Yay glad you liked and yay Lancitty in this chap so hope you like the bit that's in there ;D Hope you like ;D  
  
TheDreamerLady - LOL i like Amara/Roberto...me thinks they'd be super cute together ;D LOL you have my updates confused huh lol. Anyhoo glad you enjoyed and hope you like this chap too ;D  
  
Totally Obsessed47 - I'm glad you liked and hope you like this one too ;D  
  
scarlet stripes - I'm glad yur liking and yay for the jonda moment...they rox lol ;D hope you like ;D  
  
DazzlinShorty - Lol thank you i'm glad you enjoyed it and will keep doing so ;D  
  
hearts hawk - I don't think there's a name for Evan/Wanda but i agree...Jonda beats by a MILE hahahaha lol. I'm glad your enjoying and hope you keep liking ;D  
  
Xmengirlzrule- LOL i always read fics at school too lol ;D hope you like this chap also ;D  
  
OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo  
  
Yay here i am with another chap ;D thanks to all of you who review me loves ya all ;D Hehehe i'm going to have trouble for one of the couple so...BE PREPARED bwahahahhahah...lol okay...that's all i think you guys need to know lol. So hope you like and review ;D  
  
OoOoOoOo Chapter 4 OoOoOoOo  
  
Wednesday  
  
Wanda woke up to a beeping sound that was annoying the shit out of her. Her sapphire eyes opened and glared at her alarm clock. "I remember you' she told herself and then smacked the off button making the poor device to shut up. She sat on her bed and just recalled what had happened yesterday, she had woken up from her nap and found that she was in John's arms. She had been the one to lie very close to him, but she hadn't put his hands around her waist…which was were they were. Just thinking about it made Wanda get a hot burning feeling in her cheeks and a fuzzy feeling in her stomach.  
  
"Oh dear god maybe I'm getting sick," she told her self and looked outside at the dark gray clouds in the sky. She closed her eyes and remembered the rest of yesterday. After she had woken up she stood perfectly still not wanting to wake John up. She watched him for the longest time since she could reach a photo album on the floor. She watched his chest go up and down while he was breathing and wondered if that was her first time sleeping this close to him since it felt so unfamiliar, not bad…defiantly not bad…but very unfamiliar. After a while of pondering that she didn't realize that he was awake and watching he think, when she had noticed she blushed and got out of their position. Then they had gone downstairs, and had a nice family dinner with lots of conversations, she had even met Evan. He was a cute little thing, white and furry, one of those dogs that had to be taken to the groomers a lot or he would look like an old mattress. One thing that bugged her and she had told the family about was about he's name…  
  
OoOoOoOo Flashback OoOoOoOo  
  
"He's such a cute little thing…almost like a stuff animal," Wanda said looking at 'Evan' who had his little paws on her knee trying to get some food. "There's one thing I don't like though…"  
  
"What?" Pietro asked really wondering what it was since he knew Wanda had always wanted a dog like it.  
  
"He's name…what kind of name is Evan for a dog?  
  
Pietro, who was taking a drink from his soda, slurped some out as he started laughing. Wanda looked at him curiously.  
  
"Um…what's wrong with the name Evan?" he asked and smirked at Kurt who was also hiding a couple of laughs, especially since Amanda was glaring at him. Lexa looked at Wanda with wonder wondering what she would say.  
  
"Well it's just so…I dunno not doggish like…hmm I just don't like it," she finished and shrugged. John watched her and then Pietro who looked like he was in heaven.  
  
"So would you like the name Evan if it was a person's name…say…a guys name?"  
  
"Probably not," she answered while eating some of her food, "I don't like how it sounds coming out of my mouth…it sounds so…ugly…" Pietro smiled at her then looked at Lexa to see how she was taking Wanda talking about her cousin's name like that. Lexa was just staring at Wanda with a curious expression, a sinking suspicion in her stomach telling her something she knew her family wouldn't like…  
  
"That's to bad shelia…"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry John…did you name him that?" she asked him.  
  
"Uh...yeah…after…the dog I left in Australia…"  
  
"Sorry I don't mean to offend…"  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it shelia…it was just a dog anyway…" Wanda shook her head agreeing and noticed how the room had all of a sudden become quiet…she looked up and everyone was just staring at her.  
  
OoOoOoOo End Flashback OoOoOoOo  
  
That part of the evening had been pretty weird. After they did that though they watched old home movies up to when she was going of to college. She had noticed that John wasn't anywhere to be seen and that's when he explained they had met during college and that when they had left they still didn't have many pictures and stuff because they were the kind of couple that liked keeping things private… "Between you and me," he had told her.  
  
After that it was getting late and time to go to sleep, she had walked John out to the door and had felt like a teenage girl on her first date. Really nervous and not sure of what to say, John had also looked a bit nervous…why she didn't know. But they talked for a while and she had told him even though she didn't really remember she had had a great time. He had answered he did too and then told he he's see her tomorrow, after that he had given her a soft peck on her cheek. As she remembered it she could still feel the warmth of his lips. She sighed and opened her eyes back to the dark day. A knock made her attention go to the door.  
  
"Come in," she called. Lexa's head poked her head in and looked at her.  
  
"Hey glad to see your up…how you feeling?"  
  
"Pretty good," Wanda answered with a smile. She knew she was close to Lex, which was why she was very comfortable with her.  
  
"Well came to tell you that breakfast is served, John's here and you need to get dresses since you're going to work…"  
  
"WORK? How am I going to work if I don't remem…"  
  
"Don't worry about that you won't really be working…it'll be just so you can see where work, what it is you do and stuff like that. You know so you can be around familiar things…"  
  
"Oh…right…okay then. I'll be down in a few."  
  
"Alright then," Lexa answered and the closed the door. Wanda stared at it for a few but the finally got up and went to her closet for something to wear. She decided on tight black pants and a tight red tank top then a red sweater to complete it. When she reached downstairs everyone was already there stuffing their faces, except John who was smiled at her and waited for her in the living room.  
  
"Morning," she heard people say and nodded at them then sat down to eat. After eating and some conversation at the table, Pietro and Lexa finished and walked into the living looking quite secretive. Wanda watched this and then a few minutes later walked into the room as well, also knowing that the people in the kitchen were watching her. When she walked inside the living room she found John and Pietro talking in whispers as Lexa looked for something in her pursue, the guys stopped talking as they saw her.  
  
"Ready to go luv?" John asked.  
  
"Um…yeah I think so."  
  
"Okay then lets go," Pietro said walking towards the door.  
  
"Wait I though only John and I were gonna go?" Wanda asked confused.  
  
"We're not gonna take long, yur bro just has a couple things to do and then we'll be visiting…a friend," Lexa answered as she applied some blue eye shadow making her match very well with the rest of her blue outfit. Wanda nodded and watched her.  
  
"Lets go woman," Pietro whined after five minutes. Lexa rolled her eyes at him and walked towards Wanda, when she reached her she grabbed her wrist and dragged her along with her.  
  
"Come on before he gets his panties in a twist," she told her while passing Pietro and sticking her tongue out at him. Pietro made a face at her, John looked at them amused.  
  
"So do you guys always act like five year olds?" he asked Pietro as the walked towards the car.  
  
"Hey, she started it," Pietro countered and looked at Lex as she walked towards the car. John shook his head and the couple he had just met, 'They sure have a weird way of showing the care about each other' he thought to himself and followed Pietro.  
  
OoOoOoOo New Orleans OoOoOoOo  
  
Marie sat in a chair in her kitchen and watched the rain pitter patter on the glass and on the ground. She was eating some French bread with (natela) and some hot coffee was right next to her. Remy had left earlier that morning since Jean-Luc had called for him and used Henri as a messenger, so there she was all alone in their huge house with nothing to do. She was bored out of her mind, she had called Betts but she couldn't talk since Rory (her son) had gotten sick for staying out swimming at night. The poor thing was now at home getting rest with a temperature of 103. Betts being the caring mother she was was freaking out and taking care of him. Warren was probably off with Remy and Henri doing whatever it was that Jean-Luc wanted. Rogue sighed and kept drinking her hot chocolate, it was days like these when she missed living in New York with Wanda close by to talk to.  
  
Finally getting fed up she grabbed the nearby phone and dialed a number. Seconds later she heard some one pick up and an angelic voice,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Amanda."  
  
"Oh hey Marie…what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much…is Wanda or Lex there?"  
  
"Wanda and Lexa…uh nope…hehehe…" came the nervous reply. "They're working on wedding stuff so yeah…it's been pretty busy," she added. As she felt this Marie all of a sudden felt a bit dizzy and held on to the table feeling as if the room was spinning. She shut her eyes not wanting to feel the sickening feeling she was getting.  
  
"Hello? Marie? Are you still there?"  
  
"Uh…yea…um tell Lex and Wanda ah called."  
  
"Okay…are you ok?" Amanda confusion in her voice."  
  
"Yeah…nevah better. Bah…" Marie answered while holding her head.  
  
"Bye…" Amanda answered in a not so sure voice. Marie hung up and then put her head down and rested it on her arms, this wasn't the first time she had felt something like this, actually it had been about a month in a half. She slowly sat up straight and looked down at her brown drink, as she looked at the hot chocolate she felt her stomach start twirling as if she was riding a roller coaster. She got up suddenly and ran…what the in hell was happing to her body? She wondered as she locked the door to the bathroom. She decided to make a phone call after to one of the only people who knew that this was going on…but that would have to wait.  
  
OoOoOoOo Lensher Industries OoOoOoOo  
  
Amara Aquilla sat on her desk looking at the door waiting for it to open. She was wearing a short dark gray skirt with light gray vertical lines and a matching jacket. Her eyes were on the door but her mind wasn't, Jubilee had updated her on Wanda when they were both at home last night and Amara couldn't believe it…Wanda had amnesia. The thing that made it worse was that her wedding was in three days. She sat there lost in her thoughts she didn't notice she was being watched.  
  
Roberto Da Costa watched Amara with interest as she sat there in a daze expression thinking she looked pretty cute in her business outfit. They had been formerly introduced last night when Ray and himself had stopped at Jubilee's for what ray said was 'paper work'. But instead they ended up staying for about two hours. He had talked to her and found out that she had met Wanda and the rest of the girls in college, also that she had gone out with Pietro for a month…he then dumped her for Lexa. Well not technically since he did wait two weeks after the break up to ask Lexa out…even after that she and Lexa were still good friends but tension had grown a bit between them. He had also found out that she was a bit of a spoiled brat, her parents had gone ahead and given her ton of money to travel the world after college which was the reason she hadn't been here after the others returned. Roberto didn't really mind that she was used to classy stuff…if there was one thing he loved was turn charm the woman he was with and spoil her with little gifts. He didn't know what exactly it was he wanted from her…but he did know he wanted to get close to her. Roberto was one of those guys that lived for the moment, he did what his instincts told him to do and right now they were telling him to ask Amara out…he kept watching her not noticing the door to the office had opened.  
  
Jubilee walked in half giggling and then stopped as she saw Amara in deep thought sitting on her desk, she also noticed Roberto was standing by his doorway looking at her best friend. Ray smirked at what an idiot Roberto looked like and looked at Jubes who smiled sweetly. As he looked at her his smirked disappeared and a small smile appeared as he saw a twinkle in her eye…  
  
"What's with all the looks?"  
  
Everyone snapped out of their goofy expressions and looked towards the voice…Pietro Maximoff was standing behind Ray looking at him and then a Jubes. Lexa was next to him with an amused smile, behind her was Wanda looking around curiously and next to her was a redheaded man looking at her.  
  
"JOHN?" Roberto and Ray yelled in surprise while Pietro and Lexa looked at them since they knew the Aussie. John looked away from Wanda and noticed who called his name.  
  
"Ray, Berto…'ey what are you guys doing 'ere?"  
  
"What are we doing here?" Ray started.  
  
"I think you mean what are you doing here?" Roberto asked walking towards the new group.  
  
John smirked and did a little handshake with both of them, "You know…just in the neighborhood." Before Pietro could interrupt and asked how they knew each other Lexa looked at the desk and stared in shock at what was on it.  
  
"Amara Aquilla!" Amara looked away from the excited boys and looked at the brown haired girl that had called her name and smirked. She did a little hop off the desk and walked towards her.  
  
"Lexa Howlett…" Amara answered and stood right in front of her, "Or should I be saying Lexa Maximoff?" she asked teasingly.  
  
"Either will do," Lexa replied and then both girls gave each other small hugs. Amara then looked at Pietro and slyly smirked.  
  
"Pietro…"  
  
"Amara…long time no see."  
  
"You could say that. So I can't believe someone actually tamed your ass," she remarked winking at Lex.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I couldn't be a player forever," he answered seriously, she nodded.  
  
"So have you guys picked a date?" Lexa was about to reply when Pie interrupted her.  
  
"How bout you girls do your gossip thing in Wanda's office and show her around," he told her as he saw Wand and John both looking around the room lost since it was both times they've seen it.  
  
"Uh…right…but don't forget we gotta go see you know who soon…"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah…" he told her as Lexa told her and to follow her and Jubes and Amara trailed along introducing themselves to Wanda and telling her they were friends.  
  
They guys watched them and as soon as the door closed Pietro turned and looked at him weirdly.  
  
"How do you guys know each other?" he asked.  
  
"We went to the same college," Roberto answered.  
  
"And then he introduced us," Ray told him pointing at himself and John, "but how do you guys know each other?"  
  
"This is the guy that ran Wanda over…"  
  
"OHHH," they both answered but not looking surprised.  
  
Ray looked at John and said, "Damn…why didn't it is see it before when Pietro told us about this…a bus driver running people over. That is practically screaming your name psycho," he remarked.  
  
"Oh Shut-up Ray your going to make me blush with your complements," John answered dryly rolling his eyes. "Anyway this time it really was an accident…I didn't see the Sheila."  
  
"Sure…that's what they all say" Ray countered. Roberto shook his head at them while Pietro looked at them thinking they were nuts, and also a bit surprised that it seemed like this was John's first 'accident'. Then a realization hit him.  
  
"Wait…this is your CRAZY friend? The one you wanted to hook up with Wanda a awhile back before she announced the engagement?"  
  
Roberto thought for a while but then smiled, "Oh yeah…"  
  
"Wait…that hot temperamental sheila you told me about is Wanda?" John asked.  
  
"Yup," Roberto answered and then added, "What a coincidence…"  
  
"Why the hell did you want my sister to get with this nut?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Well…why not? You have him pretending to be with her…"  
  
"I can see it," Ray spoke up, "Wanda needs someone to lighten her up and John need someone to calm him down," he commented while Roberto nodded.  
  
"That's exactly what I was thinking when I told them about each other…" he answered, John and Pietro opened their mouths ready to respond but stopped since the door to Wanda's office opened and Lexa popped her out.  
  
"Are you ready?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yeah…lets go," he answered and looked back at the guys. "Well we got go, you call me on my cell phone if anything happens," he told John who nodded.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" Roberto asked.  
  
"To Lance's a certain Kat of his has been calling like crazy so we gotta go and tell her what's happening."  
  
"You going to reunion tonight?" Ray asked him.  
  
"Yeah…Lexa's making me. Are you guys?"  
  
"I am," Ray and Roberto answered at the same time. "Is Lex going with you?"  
  
"No, she's staying to do some of the wedding stuff since Wanda won't be able to. I think she's also gonna get Kitty to help. What about you guys…you going alone."  
  
Before they could answer three of the girls came out of the office talking at once and at a Rapid speed. Roberto and Ray looked at them.  
  
"I'm not sure yet…" Ray answered.  
  
"I'm thinking of asking someone," Roberto answered after, as the girls got closer.  
  
"Okay so make sure you keep an eye on her, and talk to her see if you can get her to remember anything and…"  
  
"Yes mom we'll do all that," Jubilee interrupted her, while Amara moved her head from side to side getting annoyed with the directions.  
  
"Alright I'm shutting up now…"  
  
"Thank God," Amara mumbled but smiled sweetly while Lexa glared at her. Lexa then turned to John…  
  
"What are you still doing here? She's in there alone you know…"  
  
"Oh right," John answered and walked into the office closing the door behind him. Everyone watched him.  
  
"Ok well we're leaving so later…" Pietro told them holding Lexa's hand and dragging her off. "Bye" she told them over Pietro's shoulder since he was pushing her out the door.  
  
"Bye," Jubes and Amara answered smiling at them, after they turned to the guys and just stared at them.  
  
"Sooo…" (Jubes)  
  
"Mmhmm…" (Ray)  
  
"Yeah…" (Amara)  
  
"Ok…" (Roberto)  
  
They stayed standing like that for a minute. "There's work to do," Ray told them all. The other Three snapped out of their dazes and answered "Right", then went off to do whatever they had to do.  
  
OoOoOoOo Wanda's Office OoOoOoOo  
  
John walked into the room to find Wanda sitting on a black leather chair, which he presumed, was where she usually sat.  
  
"Ey," he told her snapping her out of the thoughtful look she had by looking at a paper in front of her. She looked up and smiled at him.  
  
"Hey," she answered.  
  
"You ok? They make you feel ok? Do you remember anything?" he questioned as he stood in front of the large brown desk with many office appliances on it.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine…they were okay. Hmm I don't remember anything but they did seem very familiar…"  
  
He nodded at her and then looked at the paper she had in her hand, it was a wedding planners ad. 'Shit' he thought to himself. Wanda looked at him and noticed what e was staring at; she blushed at the fact that she had been caught staring at it.  
  
A small blush appeared on her cheeks, she had found that paper on her desk and it made her wonder if maybe they were thinking about marriage. She looked up at John who was staring at the paper intensely.  
  
"Whoops…better tell Lexa she for got that," he told her quietly. Wanda's eyes widened a bit, 'Lexa and Pietro's wedding of course' she told herself. She shook her head and felt a bit stupid, why had she thought about marriage.  
  
"Right," she answered looking away from his eyes that were looking deep into hers. John watched her; she didn't remember anything but her subconscious was giving her hints. He frowned as she looked away and started moving towards a big black leather couch, dropping on it he wonder why it was bugging him that she might remember…isn't that what was suppose to happen? She'd get her memories back and then run off and get married to this Evan guy…and then he would walk out her life without her giving him another glance. His frown deepened at the though, he didn't know why…it just did.  
  
Wanda watched his expression thinking he looked really cute as he pouted; it made him look like a little boy who hadn't had his way. She wondered why he was making that expression for though…she hadn't seen him like that the past two days. He always seemed cheerful and full of spirit but right now it was as if he was miles away.  
  
"You know…I may not remember much…but I'm glad you're here," she told him.  
  
John looked up and over to her, "you are?" he asked a little surprised.  
  
Wanda smiled and nodded, "Everyone is being really nice and I like them all but with you…I feel comfortable…at home…I feel that I have a stronger bond with you than my brother…kinda weird huh? Especially since I'm related t him," she finished with a smile.  
  
"Very…weird," John answered looking at her weirdly, she felt that close to him…and they had barley two days ago…but he couldn't help feeling that he felt the same way. They stared at each other without saying anything…they couldn't find anything to respond with.  
  
OoOoOoOo Somewhere Else OoOoOoOo  
  
"Over here?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"Here?"  
  
"No it doesn't get enough sunlight there…"  
  
"HERE?" the voice asked again annoyed.  
  
"Uhhh…a little to the left…no to the right…no no a bit more to the left…"  
  
"KITTY!" the voice whined.  
  
"Oh I know…but I like don't think I like it there," she whined back.  
  
"We've been doing this for hours," the brown haired handsome guy told her while holding a painting of pink flowers.  
  
"45 minutes hardly stands for hours Lance," Kitty told her husband as she took the painting from him.  
  
"It is if you have to hold it up in the air all the time," he continued whining. Kitty rolled her eyes at her beloved and turned to the door of her little shop when she heard the little bell indicating people.  
  
"Like HI!!" she greeted as soon as she saw who it was. Pietro nodded at her in greeting while Lexa shut the door with the closed sign hanging out looking at the public.  
  
"You know I was like about to yell at you for like coming in with the close sign up," Kitty informed them.  
  
"Then aren't we lucky we know you," Lexa replied and then looked at the painting in her arms.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" she asked also noticing Lance had some pink paint on his face and clothes. Pietro also noticed this and smirked.  
  
"Hey Lance pink is a great color on you, you should wear it more often." Lance growled and was about to make a reply but Kitty got to it first.  
  
"Like leave my babe alone Pietro, were redecorating and repainting stuff. So i'm like totally glad someone has come to see me. Like why hasn't Wanda picked up any of my calls are called back."  
  
"It's a long story," Lex answered.  
  
"We have time," Kitty, answered giving the painting to Lance again, he frowned at it and looked back to the wall where Kitty wanted it. With a groan he got up on a little stool and started trying to put it in the perfect spot all over again.  
  
"By the way do you guys anything to drink or stuff?" Kitty asked politely.  
  
"No thanks," Pietro answered. Kitty nodded and looked to Lance making sure he was keeping his balance.  
  
"So like what's the story?"  
  
"Well to make a long story short...wandagotrunoerbyabusthatwasdrivenbyacarzyaussie and nowsheremembersshitofherweddingoranythingelsesoitoldtheguydrivingthebuswho'snameisJohntobeherboyfriendheagreed," Pietro took a deep breath, "andnowtheyareattheofficeandwandahasn'tdoneanyweddingpreperationscauseshedoesn'tknowshe'sgettingmarried...end of story."  
  
Lance and Kitty stared at him confused...  
  
"In English," Lance replied.  
  
"Please," Kitty added. Pietro rolled his eyes and started all over again while Lexa's phone rang.  
  
"Hello?...oh h..i," She looked at the people in the room and took the phone off her ear. "I'll be right back," with that she walked over to the other corner in the room. Pietro watched her curiously and then looked back to the Alvers (hehehe) and started the tale all over again in slow motion.  
  
"Hey what's up?" Lexa asked.  
  
"Before ah get tah why ah called why the hell haven't yah called me?" came the pissed southern voice. Lexa winced.  
  
"So sorry my southern beauty but…things are pretty hectic around here right now."  
  
"Yah're so lucky yah have the wedding as an excuse…"  
  
"Ok ok bitch at me later and tell me what's the honor of our phone call…"  
  
"Um…ah got dizzy again…"  
  
"MARIE…Wanda and I told your ass to go to the doctor…"  
  
"Ah know…but ah hate going tah the doctors…it's scary…and it smells…and every time I get out ah havta pee…"  
  
"Hey so you mean I'm not the only one who has to go after…"  
  
"Ah think it's cause of how cold it is…"  
  
"Yeah…hey stop trying to change the subject…so what happened?"  
  
"Nothing…was eating…felt sick…got dizzy…went to bathroom…"  
  
"Marie you need to go to the doctor!"  
  
"No ah don't…anyway at least ah didn't faint this time…"  
  
"You've FAINTED!"  
  
"Whoops…did ah forget tah mention that?" Lexa glared at her cell phone.  
  
"Marie Lebeau…if you don't get your ass to a doctors by the end of the day I'm gonna go over there and kick your ass from there to here…"  
  
"Am ah suppose tah be sacred?"  
  
"MARIE!"  
  
"D'accord d'accord…ah'll go shit…"  
  
"You better…I'm gonna call you later just to make sure."  
  
"Fiahne…whateva…bye…"  
  
"Bye." Lex hung up and walked towards Pietro, she got there just in time to hear Kitty.  
  
"OMG tell me that you're like joking?"  
  
"Nope…"  
  
"Wow you're one sucky ass brother you know," Lance commented shaking his head.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah…he's gotten that lecture about 20 times…anyway Kitty it looks like I'm going to have to finish the things that need to be done by Saturday…so…what mind telling me what that is?"  
  
"A LOT…you like won't finish it alone so I'll help you."  
  
"Great I think Amanda will help too."  
  
"That's great so like where should we meet?"  
  
"Wanda's apartment that's where all the stuff is."  
  
"Shit we better get started," Kitty relied and dragged Lex of to the back. Pietro looked at Lance who was still trying his best with the picture, he was about to leave it where it was but…  
  
"Nope…I think you need to move it to the right," Pietro remarked making Lance groan and hit his head on the wall on purpose.  
  
OoOoOoOo Lensher Industries OoOoOoOo  
  
Wanda and John where still in the places they had been before but now they were laughing while he told her some stupid jokes. She was pretty honest and told him some were corny. She had also entertained herself by asking him what were some of the pick up lines he used on her when they first met. He had grinned at her and started saying a lot, making her laugh and come to the conclusion that he had something for fire since all of them seem to mention it. Except the one…"did it hurt?" "Did what hurt?" "When you fell out of heaven," she had laughed till no end with that one and called him the corniest guy ever. They stopped ands stood quiet trying to get their breaths back, Wanda looked over to John who looked like he was right at home. He was lying on the couch looking at the ceiling with a huge smile on his face, and for some unknown reason Wanda's mind starting thinking about well…not very wholesome thoughts.  
  
"Hey John?"  
  
"Huh?" John said turning his face towards her.  
  
"Have we ever…you know…" she asked for some reason nut blushing…but smirking. John looked at her surprised, this was a new side to her. Not bashful or shy but confident and daring…her true nature was coming; he realized and couldn't help but smirk back at her.  
  
"What do you think?" he asked grinning playing with her. Wanda looked at him curiously and got up. She started walking towards him…slowly yet…sexily. John looked at her even more surprised. Was this the real Wanda? He asked himself but stopped asking himself that as he noticed how her hips swayed from side to side. She stood right in front of his lying body and he stared at her…from head to toe. She crouched down to be eye level with his blue eyes.  
  
"I don't know what to think," she answered. They stood there staring at each other but then she stood up. "Well we've been here a while do you think it's time to take me home?"  
  
John looked at her curiously but shook his head, "Sure why not…so did you like it here?" he asked getting up and stretching.  
  
"It's okay…but it sorta feels…as if I'm in a cage," she mused looking around.  
  
"Have you ever heard that poem?"  
  
"What poem?"  
  
"I know why the caged bird sings"  
  
"No…tell me about it," Wanda answered and they made their way out he did. They opened the door and John was still talking until Wanda hushed him and pointed. John looked at what she was looking at and smirked. Roberto was all flirty with his new secretary.  
  
"So Amara…you doing anything tonight?" Roberto asked. After Amara stopped giggling because of whatever he had said before she looked at him smirking.  
  
"I don't think so why?"  
  
"Well…there's gonna be this thing at my old school…"  
  
"Like what…a reunion…"  
  
"Yea…and well I was wondering if you…might want to go and stuff…" Amara smiled while Roberto fidgeted a bit. John smirked; he had NEVER seen Roberto fidget in front of a girl.  
  
"I'd love to," she finally answered.  
  
"Great…pick you up like at 7:30," he told her smirking.  
  
"'Kay," she answered and then the elevator door opened to show a very happy Asian girl.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Amara skid Jubilee.  
  
"No reason," she answered with a wide smile and then she looked at Roberto.  
  
"Ray wants to know if you have those papers ready yet," she told him.  
  
"Shit I knew I was forgetting something," Roberto mumbled and walked into his office. Jubilee rolled her eyes and then looked at John and Wanda.  
  
"Oh hey guys…what's up?"  
  
"Nothing…we're just leaving," John answered. They said their good byes and got on the elevator.  
  
Wanda broke the silence and with a smile said, "You do know why she was happy don't you?"  
  
John looked at her, "Pay day?" he asked. Wanda rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"No stupid…that guy asked her out…"  
  
"What guy?"  
  
"The blond with orange bangs…Ray…"  
  
"Oh…NO," John said surprised.  
  
"Yea…it was obvious that they are into each other how can you not know? I mean i'm the one who doesn't remember things and yet I see it as clear as day," Wand answered looking at him as if he were stupid.  
  
""Ey...we guys aren't that perspective when it comes to looking at their relationships..."  
  
"Unless it's about sex..."  
  
"Rig...what no...not all the time..."  
  
"Yeah sure whatever LIAR," Wanda told him teasingly. John smiled at her.  
  
"You know what…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lets just get you home kay..."  
  
"Fine...loser..."  
  
""ey that was un called for," he answered as the elevator door opened and they walked off arguing along the way.  
  
OoOoOoOo Later that Night OoOoOoOo  
  
"How do I look?" Pietro asked Lexa as he stood in black pants, white shirt and a black jacket. Lex looked at him up and down.  
  
You look...SEXY," she answered with a smirk. "Are you gonna be wearing this when you get home?"  
  
"Probably...why?" he asked smirking back at her.  
  
"I'm not gonna tell you since you already know the answer," she told him and winked.  
  
"So what time are you leaving to Wanda's?"  
  
"Right now," she answered getting her things and making sure her cell phone was charged. She walked over to him and gave him a long kiss on the lips. "Call me if you need something and remember to mention me," she joked.  
  
"Don't worry you'll be all I talk about," he answered smiling and watched her go. Pietro sighed, he didn't want to go to this thing but now he had no choice so he got his own cell phone and walked out the bedroom door. A couple minutes later he had parked and walked into the gymnasium.  
  
Pietro walked in and looked around. There were people he recognized right away like Fred Dukes and Todd Tolansky, other were unfamiliar. He scanned the room once again and found what he was looking for, Roberto and Ray.  
  
"Hey man," Roberto said as he spotted him walking towards him.  
  
"Hey...you guys here alone?"  
  
"Us alone?" Ray asked.  
  
"When has that ever happened?" Roberto joked. Pietro shook his head at them and smiled.  
  
"So if you aren't lone where all the women?"  
  
"Hey Pietro!" Pietro turned to find Jubilee and Amara in nice elegant dresses. Pietro started at them and at the guys.  
  
"Hello ladies," he answered charmingly while perking an eyebrow at the guys. Instead of teasing them like he wanted to he looked around and asked, "So you guys see any familiar faces?"  
  
"Actually now that you mentioned it…" Roberto stared but stopped and looked at Pietro intensely, or it seemed he was staring at Pietro but he was really staring behind him.  
  
"Hey Pietro," a silky voice spoke and Pietro turned to it only to meet blue eyes, blond hair and a seductive smile.  
  
"Crystal…"  
  
OoOoOoOo Wanda's apartment OoOoOoOo  
  
"So where's Lance?" Amanda asked Kitty as she, Lexa, Rahne Guthrie and kitty sat in a circle making flower bouquets.  
  
"I left him watching TV…he won't notice I'm gone until he goes to bed," Kitty answered playing with the pink flowers in her hands. "What about you guys…where are your men?"  
  
"Kurt's distracting Wanda at the house…"  
  
"Sam's taking care of Trey…that boy hates going to sleep at night…"  
  
"Pietro went to a school reunion…"  
  
"Why didn't you go with him?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Cause I came here to help you guys," Lexa answered in a 'isn't obvious' voice.  
  
"Actually I would have preferred if you went, Pietro was a very well known player in his time. It would be interesting to what people he knew before would think about the fact that's he's engaged," Amanda answered with a smile.  
  
"You should like go you know…it's not to late to go show all those girls that were like totally in love with Pie that he's taken," Kitty added with a smile.  
  
"Yeah…anyways I came just in case one of you had to leave or something," Rahne piped up as all three looked at Lex.  
  
"No that's ok…actually Rahne maybe you should leave…I bet Sam's having a hard time with Trey…I read in a book that they baby's usually like it when the mom puts them to bed."  
  
"I'm sure Sam's doing great...but really you should go."  
  
"I dunno guys…"  
  
"Go it'll be fun and a surprise…" Amanda answered.  
  
"Well…okay thanks guys I'll make this up to you," Lexa answered and got up. 30 minutes later she was all dressed and standing in front of Bayville High.  
  
OoOoOoOo In the gym by one of the exits OoOoOoOo  
  
"So how have you been?" Crystal asked Pietro as she walked outside a bit and looked back to make sure he was following.  
  
"I've been ok…you?"  
  
"Fine…"  
  
"So…you married…have kids?" Pietro asked finding it hard to make conversation with his high school sweet heart.  
  
"No…actually I'm still single…" she answered and looked at him waiting for him to respond. After he didn't she walked towards him and stood right in front of him. Pietro finally said something as she got near, getting a bit nervous.  
  
"Oh really…why wouldn't anyone go for a great girl like you?" he asked.  
  
"It's not that they didn't go for me it's…Pietro I have a confession to make…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was really happy when I saw you arrive…"  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
Crystal looked down at her shoes but then looked up at him, "Pietro…I still love you…"  
  
Pietro stood still shocked, after a while of silence he broke the silence, "Crystal…I'm…sorry." She looked up at him confused not expecting that answer. "I'm…with someone else…"  
  
"But…you said we were gonna be together forever…" she replied in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah...but…" before he could finish he felt warm lips on his and his male instincts couldn't do anything but respond…  
  
OoOoOoOo In the gym OoOoOoOo  
  
Lexa stood in the doorway of one of the exits of the gym…she had looked for Pietro like crazy…and now she had found him…with another woman…  
  
She had run this kind of situation in her head before and every time she went over and beat the shit out of the bitch that was up on her man. But this was real life, and she did something she never though she'd do, she turned around and started walking towards the parking way in a hurry. She bumped into someone and looked up at them.  
  
"Lexa…what's wrong?" Roberto asked worriedly as he saw one of his best friends girl with glossy eyes, indicating tears. Lexa didn't answer she just quickly moved and kept walking toward the parking lot. Amara watched her carefully and the looked to where she had been coming from.  
  
"Hey what was that about?" Ray asked walking over to them with jubilee who had a cup of punch in her hand.  
  
"We're not sure," they answered and walked over to where Lexa had been before. They stopped as the saw Pietro and Crystal…still in lip lock. Pietro finally broke the kiss and looked down at Crystal not noticing their audience.  
  
"Look Crystal…I loved you…but that was in the past. Back then I did picture you in my future…I wanted you to be here doing this with me but…I found a new future. The girl in it…isn't you…" he told he slowly.  
  
"So that's it…you're not even gonna give us a second chance…we had something Pietro you just can't throw it away like that…"  
  
"I'm engaged Crystal…there's nothing I can do for the future you want…"  
  
"Lexa was here," Roberto interrupted them, Pietro turned to him and his eyes slowly widened.  
  
"She looked upset," Amara answered glaring at Pietro.  
  
"As if she saw something she shouldn't have…" Jubes added glaring at Crystal.  
  
"She just left…" Ray told Pietro.  
  
"Shit," Pietro mumbled and walked away but felt a hand on his wrist, without looking at her he got out of Crystal's grip and walked off.  
  
OoOoOoOo Lensher Household OoOoOoOo  
  
Pietro walked into his house and made his way towards the stairs when…  
  
"Somebody's in trouble" came out in a singsong voice. Pietro turned to find Wanda leaning on the wall looking at him with anger in her eyes. He ignored her and walked up the stairs told his room. When he was outside of it he found a pillow and a blanket. He walked up to his door and banged on it.  
  
"Lexa open the door."  
  
"Go fuck yourself."  
  
"Lexa…open the fucken door…"  
  
"I said go away…"  
  
"Lex let me explain…"  
  
"No shut up and leave…I don't need your fucken explanations…I though I knew you Pie…but I guess I was wrong…"  
  
"Lex…"  
  
"…"  
  
"Lexa…"  
  
"…"  
  
"LEXA…"  
  
"…"  
  
"Lex…you know I love…right?"  
  
"…"  
  
Pietro sighed and picked up the pillow and blanket and began walking away but then stopped and looked at the closed door. "Lex…yesterday you said you trusted me…were have all those words gone…" he didn't wait for an answer and kept walking. He went downstairs and lay on the couch. Wanda was still down there and she watched him but didn't say anything.  
  
Eric came down and saw him on the couch. "Pietro…what are you doing here?"  
  
"Got in a fight with Lex…"  
  
"Okay…you do know we have a lot of other spare rooms right?"  
  
"Yeah…but I'll stay here…just to get a feel of how it feels to sleep on the couch…"  
  
"I agree with him…he'll probably end up doing it a lot in the future," Wanda remarked and then went upstairs to her room. Eric and Pietro watched her, she was becoming herself…at a slow process but it was happening.  
  
OoOoOoOo X-ietro's room OoOoOoOo  
  
Lexa dialed a number and quickly got an answer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"…Hey…"  
  
"Lex…hey good thing yah called ah went tah the doctors and ah'm…"  
  
"I saw Pietro kissing another women…"  
  
"What? What happened?" Lexa told the story and she and Rogue talked a bit after.  
  
"What are yah gonna do?"  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
"Do yah love him?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Then do what you're heart tells you to do…"  
  
"Okay…Marie…something's happened to Wanda…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She got…hit by a bus…on…Monday…"  
  
"WHAT!" Lexa then got yelled at for about half an hour, but she luckily convinced Marie not to come until the day she said she would which was the next day. After that they hung up and Lex just sat there on the king side bed thinking…so much sit was happening. She got under the blankets and started to fall asleep…knowing a certain silver haired guy was gonna plague her mind.  
  
OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOO why oh why do i have to add an evil blond? Don't worry you won't see anymore of them lol. AHHH and now Rogue knows...i feel bad for Pie lol. So that was this chap. What will happen with the Jonda? Shit what will happen to the X-ietro now that Pietro has screwed himself? And what about Romy...what was Rogue gonna say? Maybe she has CANCER...NOOOOOOOO...lol so many questions to be answered...and a whole week for you guys to wonder lol ;D Hope you guys liked and that you'll review ;D love ya lots - UHW ;D 


	5. Surprises

OoOoOoOo Review Responses OoOoOoOo

Scarlet Sapphire - LOL you know me to well Scarlet lol ;D Yup i'm covering things up...but for how long can i keep it up? lol ;D . LOL had to make a comment about John being a bit out of it lol...i love him lol ;D Hmm i'm not sure if Sexily is a word...it didn't say it was wrong when i did spell cheak LOL. Poor lancey poo lol...he'll be fine though lol ;D Pietro need to get slapped lol...i'm sure Lex would happily do it lol. Yay wanda is becoming normal...i like that too she needs to lose some of that innocence clueless stuff lol ;D LOL i can't help myself from saying 'shit'...it's a big part of my vocab lol ;D anyhoo hope you like ;D love ya lots ;D

Leafee Lebeau - AWWW i'm sorry you had to retype everything again lol ;D but i'm glad you loved me so much you did it again lol ;D For every Lancitty fan that dies another will be born somewhere /sighs/ but it does sadden me as musch as it makes you feel happy lol. Yay i passed my Bio test...barley but i did it lol. LOL yay we're obsessed with Romy we should start a club...oh wait...you've done that lol ;D YAY lol. LOL i hid my cookies cause i knew you'd want them...but...here you go. I love you so much i'll give you mine /hands leafee cookies/ LOL i love Pietro lol he's such a cutie and the humor part of the story ;D LOL i meant no more Evil blondes in this story lol...they have to stay in TM...i'm not done with them lol ;D Hmm what's wrong with rogue? Bwahahhahaah my lips are SEALED lol. Hope you like and me loves ya lots lots lots lol ;D

ishandahalf - LOL i'm not saying naything...lol the jonda will get sweeter hopefully lol. I know Pietro needs to get slapped lol...but yur right it wasn't all his fault. Poor Pie Pie lol hehehe making him grovel should be fun hehehe ;D hope you like ;D

Pyro Lady - LOL i love messing with my couples lol...it' okay you know me always loing happy ending and stuff lol ;D lol i never siad she was preg /smirks eviliy/ lol hope you like ;D love ya lots ;D

Freak87- LOL me not saying anything about Rogue. LOL i know i wouldn't call me dog evan either lol ;D Hmm brainwashing...hehehehe...You think Rogue will Kill Pie? What about Lexxy you don't think she'd get in? lol that'll be a battle lol. Anyhoo hope you like ;D

Totally Obsessed47- LOl yeah it was long lol...don't expect a lot more of that lol. I like adding the blondes only to crash their little hopes down bwahahahahaha...evil lol ;D I'm not saying anything baout Roguey lol ;D hope you like this chap ;D

Chaos-Shadow05 - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO why? What's wrong with Lancitty? NOOOO you must come back to the LIGHT!!! Anyhoo glad yur liking hope you like this chap too ;D

TheDreamerLady - LOL no Lex probably didn't want Pietro to screw himself...that's what she' there for...AHHH lol J/k lol. I'm no gonna do anythig to Crystal she's out of the picture FOREVER lol...that was just her cameo lol. LOL here's yur chap with more...all yur questions will be answered soon lol ;D love ya lots and hope you like ;D

scarlet stripes - Making fun of Evan was FUN LOL...and EVIL especially coming from the woman he's supoose to marry lol. Hope you like this chap ;D

DazzlinShorty - LOL i'm glad you like ok...lol everything your waiting will come so no worries ;D hope you like ;D

WickedWitch- LOL i'm not gonna say anything about Roguey...you'll just have to read lol ;D hope you like ;D

heartshawk - Yay glad your liking. Bwahahahahaha down with Evan lol...i'm not gonna say anything baout Roguey hehehe. LOL don't feel bad for Evan...at least not yet hehehe...you'll see Wanda's reaction in chap 6 lol ;D hope you keep liking ;D

xmengirlzrule- I now poor Lex...Pietro needs to get slapped lol. I know he's a jerk in the series...but you gotta admit hehehe he's a cute one lol ;D Hope you like this chap ;D

OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo

Lol hi guys ;D a lot of you want Pietro to get hurt lol…that's funny. Anyhoo thanks for the reviews you guys rock ;D Here's chapter 5 and bwahhahahahahaha…some cuteness hehehe hope you like and review ;D

OoOoOoOo Chapter 5 OoOoOoOo

Thursday

Pietro woke up with an aching back and neck. That was the worse sleep he had EVER had, and he kept dreaming that Lexa was going to leave him. He pulled the covers closer to and still hadn't opened his eyes; he didn't feel like getting up with everything so messed up. His sister had mild amnesia making her believe she was in love with a psycho bus driver, Evan would be arriving the next day at night, and so was Marie. He was going to be so dead when she got there, and to make everything else worse he's fiancé was mad at him. Of course she had a reason to, because she did catch him kissing Crystal and he had to admit, he responded. After he had pushed her and had felt the feel of her lips on his he felt…nothing. There was no excitement in the kiss that compared to Lexa's kiss. Now that he really thought about it it was a waist of spit and tongue action. He moved around with his eyes closed and thought about Lexa, slowly his eyes opened and looked ahead of him seeing something he wasn't expecting.

Lexa stared right into his eyes with no expression on her face. She had tried to go to sleep but failed terribly, they only thing she kept seeing was him. So instead of dreaming or just thinking she thought looking at the real thing would have been better. That was until she stared to see him move telling her he was waking up. She would have gotten up to leave but the would have resulted in him getting up even faster at hearing the noise.

For a couple of minutes they just stared and sat in complete silence, both not knowing what to say.

Finally Pietro couldn't help keeping his big mouth shut, "What are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

"I…couldn't sleep," she answered in a whisper. Pietro looked at her and then sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him implying he wanted her to sit with him. She shook her head and looked at him.

"I can't…not until I find out what happened…I was to PO and hurt earlier to listen but talking to Marie definitely calms one down."

"Nothing happened…"

"That's not what it looked like to me."

"I wouldn't lie to you while I'm looking in your eyes…there's something in them that makes me tell the truth," he whispered looking into her light blue orbs. Lexa looked down and stared at her feet not sure how to respond. Slowly two fingers made her head raise and she found Pietro sitting a lot closer than he had been before. Still keeping his fingers on his chin he leaned in towards her.

"And…I would rather have my legs cut off…my eyes gouged out…my face fucked up…before I hurt you…"

Before he could let her answer he pressed his lips don on hers gently, Lexa closed her eyes falling into the kiss.

OoOoOoOo Wanda's Room OoOoOoOo

Wanda sat in a chair next to her window facing the outdoors. She was covered in a dark red, thick cover that was covering her whole body but her half of her nose and her eyes.

Everything was becoming familiar, she could feel it. Soon she would be herself. She didn't know whether this was a good or bad thing. She had noticed that she was becoming a lot more moody to everyone, except John. He had a weird way of calming her down and making her smile, she wondered if that was the reason he was her boyfriend, if that was the reason she had fallen for him.

She took a deep breath and then exhaled. Even though he made her laugh and smile and mad her heart beat a little faster, she couldn't help but feel that something wasn't quiet right. Sometimes she had questions he couldn't answer like…why had she dressed so darkly in the pictures in the albums and frames around her room. Other times he'd just stutter as if he was hiding something. There was something defiantly wrong with St. John Allerdyce, like there was smoothing wrong with his name. St. John Allerdyce…he was playing the part of a Saint, being real respectful and making sure to keep his distance to make sure she didn't get uncomfortable. Yet…she knew he wasn't a saint. His looks told her that as well as the way he looked at her when he though she wasn't looking. A small smirk appeared on Wanda's lips as she thought about this.

Then it was followed by, 'bad thoughts bad thoughts bad thoughts'. She told herself this as her minded started drifting to places it shouldn't be drifting to. As she pulled the covers closer to her body though she couldn't help but wonder…how far she and the sexy Australian had gone. She smirked again but it disappeared as her original thoughts came back. Was he hiding something? And if he was what could it be? Why was her mind telling her that if he was…it would be something she didn't like.

She sighed; everything in her head was oh so very confusing, including her emotions for the read head Aussie. She was staring to get more flashback a lot clearer than the one she had had when John had first showed her her room. A lot of them had the girl with two whites stripes in her hair; even though she still had to meet her in person she knew they were close. The warmth between them was felt as she remembered things of her past. In some memories they were giving Lexa a hard time about her crush on Pietro, in others Marie would be telling her what she felt when she was with Remy, she had even had a flash back of when they had secretly eloped…even though it didn't stay a secret for long.

She had started to remember her relationship with Pietro. They had been close since they were very young, even though he also did his job as an older brother and was a jerk from time to time, annoying the hell out of her. She remembered her mother and had she had gone out of their lives. Pietro had been there next to her through the whole thing, she had noticed from remembering this that Pietro was a lot closer to their father, unlike her who seemed more attach to their mother. Flashbacks of her childhood came and went, she didn't have may friends who were girls since they would usually go out with Pietro, a week later they would break up and with it would end the friendship she had with the girl. Yup Pietro always ruined the good things…yet she had to admit it was fun watching him grow up. Memories of them in high school came and she saw what a player he was, being with four girls…at ONE TIME, but look at him now. Sleeping on a couch feeling stupid for a simple mistake.

Then there was Roberto, Jubilee and Ray. She was surprised that she had gotten flashbacks on them, Roberto and Pietro had met in elementary and they had gotten along right away, No surprise there…both knew just the right way to get the girls. Ray was always the most sincere out all three of them, even though you wouldn't like to piss him off because he could get a bit temperamental. The young Jubilee she had seen in her memory seemed the same as the one she had met the day before. Bubbly and full of energy, it also seemed that her crush on Ray had always been there…

There were other faces she had seen like, Amara's and a really handsome guy with Auburn hair, which she guessed was Remy since he was always with Marie. Then there were faces of others she didn't know, a brunette girl who liked to say 'like' a lot, a blond southern boy, a girl with purple hair, not that was weird. Also another a guy with dark skin and blond hair…she would always get stumped on this guy…as if her mind was trying to put a name with the face.

She sighed again, funny how she remembered all that but the most important things to remember were still a mystery. Like John…John hadn't been in any memories she had gotten back…it was as if he was a stranger to her mind. Wanda closed her eyes and opened them again, she looked over to her alarm clock and blinked when she saw what time it was.

'Damn it…I spent so much time thinking lost track of the time…' she cured to herself and walked to her closet. The clock read 11:30, 'Shit John will be here soon and I don't even know what to wear' she complained to herself and looked through all her dark red and black clothes.

OoOoOoOo Kitchen OoOoOoOo

"Hey why was Pietro sleeping on the couch?" Amanda asked her husband as she pore herself a hot cup of coffee.

"I didn't tell you last night when you got home?" Kurt asked confused.

Amanda perked an eyebrow at him as if her were crazy, "You were asleep when I got home hun."

"Really? I though I told you…"

"Nope…I got home around 1 and by that time you were snoring like a baby. You must have been dreaming."

"Oh…"

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

Amanda rolled her eyes at him, "Why Pietro was sleeping on the couch?" she asked annoyed.

"OOOHHH…well you know how he went to the school reunion and all that yesterday…" Amanda nodded as she added sugar to her coffee. "Well…Lex saw him kissing his high school sweet heart and she banished him to the couch…"

"Well it seems that everything is okay in paradise now huh?"

"Probably because if it weren't ok do you think she would be sleeping in his arms?" Kurt answered remembering what the first thing he had seen when he walked down the stairs was.

"It's cute how they can't even stay away from each other for one full day," Amanda mused with a goofy smile.

"You know what's cuter?" Kurt asked.

"What?"

"When a couple doesn't fight at all…" he answered and gave her a peck on the lips.

She smiled after the peck, "You'll say anything to make yourself look good won't you?"

"Hey I deserve it…I'm a good husband."

"Yes you are," she answered with some giggles as he took a bite out of a huge sandwich.

OoOoOoOo Wanda OoOoOoOo

Wanda walked down the stairs towards the living room. When she got there she smirked at the sight of Lexa curled into Pietro's lap.

"Wow not even 24 hours huh…was it even 12?" she asked making both people on the couch stir and then open their eyes.

"Morning…" Lexa answered groggily while snuggling into Pietro who just sat there watching.

"So what time did this happen?" Wand asked curiously.

"Mmm…four…maybe five…" Lex answered thinking about it.

"Damn not even 6 hours…you guys are so whipped," she told them waking past them.

"Where are you going?" All three looked at the stairways to see Eric walking down, Raven slowly following.

"Out…John said he had a surprise for me," Wanda answered.

Her father nodded and looked at Pietro, "looks like the wedding is still on then…good I didn't wants to return my tuxedo…"

"You wouldn't be able to return it anyway you're going to wear it on Saturday for the big wed…" Raven stopped as Lexa, Pietro and Eric glared at her. She looked at them surprised and then at Wanda who was staring at her curiously waiting for her to finish.

"Um...for our wedding anniversary silly," she covered up.

"Oh it's going to be your wedding anniversary. How long have you guys been married anyway?" Wanda asked.

"8 years but this Saturday it'll be our 9th," Eric answered with a fake smiled then walked into the kitchen. Raven followed in a hurry a couple of minutes later Kurt was heard saying, "You were going to say WHAT?"

Wanda looked at the closed door and then at Pietro and Lexa who had nervous smiles.

"We have a weird family," she told them.

"You haven't seen anything yet…" Pietro mumbled.

"Hey Wanda try to come back soon in about five hours…Marie's arriving today."

"She's WHAT?" Pietro asked.

"She's arriving today…"

"When did she tell you this?" Pietro asked.

"Yesterday when I talked to her and told her EVERYTHING."

"You told her…EVERYTHING…as in…EVERYTHING…"

"I do believe that's what I said," Lexa answered as both did some talking but just looking at each other's eyes. Wanda stared at them like they were nuts, Lexa's eyes were narrowed and Pietro's were wide-open witch shock and fear. Before Wanda could ask them what, 'EVERYTHING' meant the doorbell rang loudly throughout the house.

"I'll get it," she yelled so everyone could here. She walked over to the door and found John's back facing her, as the door was fully open he turned and looked at her and smiled.

"'Ey Luv," he remarked looking at what she was wearing which consisted of a dark red tank top and short black shorts that hugged her thighs tightly.

"Hey," she answered looking at him from head to toe, he was wearing black shorts that went past his knees, a white guys tank top and an unbuttoned black over shirt. The pants had little flame designs on the bottom making her smile.

"You ready for my surprise?"

"Yeah, let me just tell everyone I'm leaving…by the way am I going to need my purse?"

"Nope…and let me say I to your pos…it's the respectful thing to do ya know."

"Don't bother, they're all acting like freaks," she answered shaking her head.

"PEOPLE I'M LEAVING…" she called out from where she was standing.

"BYE!" (Kurt, Raven, & Eric)

"HAVE FUN!" (Amanda)

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do…" Pietro told her not having to shout since he was in the next room.

"That's not a great thing to say Pie…especially since there's not much you wouldn't do…"

"Ouch that hurt…"

Lexa rolled her eyes, "Don't be out to late since you have to meet some people," she called out to Wanda.

"Fine…" Wanda answered shutting the door while John looked at the closed door with a perked eyebrow and then he looked at Wanda.

"See…I told you they were being weird."

"Actually I think they're naturally like that," he answered teasingly.

"Gee great thing to say…especially since I'm related to them…"

"Aww don't worry…I think you're the most sane…does that make you feel better?" he asked.

"Not really…but the fact that you would fit in perfectly with them does," she answered grinning at him.

""Ey you calling me crazy shelia?"

"May…be," she answered walking towards his car.

"That's not nice…you're really good at being mean huh?"

"Only when the people deserve it."

"Well aren't you so sweet…" he answered dryly.

"Whatever you say…luv," she answered mocking him. "So where is this surprise?" she asked curiously after calming the giddiness she was feeling down.

"That's a surprise…so I'm gonna have to make ya wear his," he answered and gave her an orange with whit bandana.

"Do I have to?" she asked looking at it.

"Yup…"

She sighed, "Fine…but not to tight."

"I won't," he answered and after she had gotten inside the car she faced the drivers seat with her back to him. John carefully but the bandana over her eyes and made sure not to garb any of her hair not wanting to hurt her. He easily put the bandana around her face but when it came to making the knot he had to bend down to get a better look at what he was doing blowing some of his breath on the back of her neck. The hair on Wanda's neck slowly rose and a small electric shock went through her body.

John didn't notice this so after he finished he went to his side of the car and got in the driver seat.

"You okay?" he asked while smirking at her blind face, which was rapidly moving around looking at nothing.

"Yeah…just peachy," she answered.

"Okay…here we go," he told her thinking she looked pretty cute in his orange bandana and with that cute little confused expression.

OoOoOoOo 20 minutes later OoOoOoOo

The car stopped and John looked at Wanda who was looking around, even though she couldn't see anything.

"Can I take this off now?" she asked.

"Depends...what ya talking about?" he replied slyly.

"You're lucky I can't see you, you know that," she told him not amused.

"Yeah i'm sure i'm lucky, anyway nope keep the bandana off and wait right there..." he told her and got out of the car and then went to her side and opened the door. He grabbed her hand and slowly and carefully helped her out.

"Where are we going?" she asked when she noticed they were walking.

"Don't worry about that right now just enjoy the view..."

"Hello does it look like I can see?"

John laughed, "Fine then enjoy the walk."

"Why I can walk anytime I want what makes this one so special?" she asked.

"That fact that i'm walking with you...and that I have something special planned."

"Sorry never knew you were royalty."

"Well now you do…"

"Yeah and I believe you…you're a royal pain in the ass."

"That's not nice luv."

"Sorry I don't really think I'm known for being nice."

"You got that right…"

"Whatever…are we there yet?"

"As a matter of fact…yes," he answered and all of a sudden stopped. After letting go of her shoulder and going off to do so some quick fixer uppers he looked at her at her, "Okay…you can take it off."

"Final…" Wanda started but stopped and looked around. There was nature and green things all around her. A couple of feet away from her was an orange blanket on the floor and on top of it laid a picnic basket and a lot of other little objects.

"Surprise!" John yelled at her as she kept looking around.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why all this?"

"No reason…just wanted to so something nice…special. Why you don't like?"

Wanda looked startled by the question, "No of course I like it…it's beautiful. Its just…it feel so unfamiliar…as if no one has ever done something like this."

"It's not that unusual, after all you do have amnesia."

"Actually John…I've been getting a lot of memories back…I don't think it'll be to long now…before I remember everything. Isn't that great?"

John looked surprised by the news, "Yeah…great," he answered sitting down and looking at the ground, feeling a bit sad. Funny how you could get so close to someone in such a short amount of time. Wanda noticed the change in his tone of voice and face expression. She sat down across from him with the picnic basket between them.

"What is it?" she asked. John looked at her but then smiled.

"What is what?"

"What?"

"What is what?"

"Never mind…" she answered confused. "So what you bring?" she asked grabbing the basket and looking inside of it.

"Sandwiches, fruit if you want some, chocolates for me and only me…"

"Stingy," she growled as he ignored her a continued naming stuff, when she finished she found other things inside.

"You forgot something…" she told him.

"What?"

"Paper that looks like a book, a lighter and a candle…are we doing witchcraft?" she teased.

"Shit the book…give it to me."

"Why?" Wanda asked curiously seeing that he wanted it back badly.

"Don't worry bout that just give it to me."

She ignored it and looked at the first page that also had the title and her eyes opened in surprise, she then looked at him. "You write?"

"Maybe…" he answered leaning forwards to take it out of her hands. Wanda got on of her legs and quickly and forcefully jammed it into his hest pinning him to the tree behind him.

"Wanda," he whined. Wanda looked at him in a bit of surprise; this was on of the first times he called her by her name, not Sheila not luv, Wanda. She looked back to the papers in her hands and started skimming through it, while she was doing that John was trying his hardest to move but he found that when Wanda was determined to have something be a certain way she could make it happen…like keeping her foot on his chest pinning him to a tree. After flipping through some pages Wanda put the papers back into the basket and looked at John letting her feet come back besides her.

John stared at her just looking at her, "What?" he asked.

Wanda stared at him for a long time, "Why didn't you want me to read it?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I don't really like people reading it…"

"Why? It's really good…"

"You think so?" he asked surprise.

"Yeah…"

"Thanks…"

"So what they hell do you have the lighter and a candle with you?" she asked changing the subject seeing as he wasn't comfortable talking about his writing.

"The candle because I like it…and actually I was suppose to take it out. I was planning to do this at night…"

"That would have been…very…cheesy," Wanda remarked.

"Gee I'm glad you like what I do for you."

"Aww don't take it the wrong way…I would have loved it…but that's like those thing you see in romance movies…a morning picnic just seems more realistic," she countered.

John nodded and stretched.

"So what about the lighter?" she asked.

"That's my baby," he answered with a smirk.

"Your cheating on me with a lighter…really I would have thought you could have done better than that," she joked.

"What can I say…she has a beautiful color and temper…she's something you can't really control…"

"Your one of those weird guys that's obsessed with burning stuff huh?" she mused with a smile.

John smirked at her, "May…be"

"Well...I'm keeping this," she told him holding the lighter.

"But that's my favorite one," he whined.

"Wow knowing that…I'm definitely keeping it now."

"You're evil sheila you know."

"I didn't know that but thanks for the update."

"Aww come on give it back…I'll get a pretty red one…with any design just give me my baby back," he whined.

"That's a very tempting offer…but you love it more than me so I'm keeping."

"Aww I don't love anything more than you," he told her sweetly with a smile but it then disappeared realizing what it was that he had said. Wanda smiled at what he said and she looked at him curiously. She then threw the lighter at him, he caught it perfectly but a weird expression was still on his face.

"Lets eat," she said preparing everything and the giving him his food. They ate in silence, Wanda looking at everything around her. She wondered how he had managed to get the park all alone, she also looked inside the little pond besides them and watched their reflection, which looked at bit blurry making her wonder about things.

John held his lighter in front of his face, letting the flame run wild in front of him, he's eyes in a far away gaze. Fire was uncontrollable, unpredictable, beautiful, temperamental, wild…that's why he loved it and loved watching it burn things. That's why he loved the feel of it, even if it meant getting hurt by it…it was dangerous. He let the flame disappear making Wanda be in the view the flame had been seconds ago. When he had barley met her she was nice, but lost not knowing who she was. Now she had an attitude, she seemed so different…she wasn't that lost anymore and soon she wouldn't be lost at all. He had to frown at theses thoughts, he didn't know why he didn't know when…but he had gotten attached to her in the short time they've been together. He had to admit that this was all going to end soon…soon she would remember and go off it get married with the pupp…Evan. He sighed, he didn't know what was sadder that he was feeling like this even though he knew everything was a charade from the beginning or the fact that he just realized how much a certain girl seemed to have a lot of things in common with his one true love…fire. As he looked at her looking down at the pond with wonder his thoughts went back to what he had said 'I don't love anything more than you', where had that come from? He looked at Wanda and then the flame from his lighter returned covering her from his view.

"I'm thing way to much' he told himself looking at the flame with interest.

Wanda turned to look at John who was done eating and looking at the flame from his 'luv'. He looked like he was deep in thought, Wanda looked around bored. Yes the outdoors was beautiful but sometimes a girl needed more…entertainment. She smiled wickedly as she picked a piece of cake she decided she didn't want to eat and looked at distracted fire lover.

'Blamf'

John looked around shocked after the piece of cake hit his face. He looked at Wanda who was looking at him with surprise, she then burst of giggling. She had a nice giggle he thought, but then he's eyes got an evil glint making her stop. John grabbed a piece of cake as Wanda's eyes widened. She got up and made a run for it.

"Go ahead and run Sheila…it's a lot more interesting when the run," he mumbled to himself and then…the chase was on. They ran for about 5 minutes and the 'Blamf' Wanda stopped shocked as chocolate filling ran down her hair onto her shoulders.

"I'll…kill…you," she told him dangerously as her eyes narrowed at the laughing Aussie. John saw her look and started getting nervous.

"Now luv…you started it, I was just getting a little pay back…" Johns started and then made a run for it. Unfortunately for him, he didn't see the little twig a couple of feet away and landed on the ground hard. He groaned and turned around resting his back on the floor wanting the pain in his chest to go away.

As for Wanda she started chasing after him, but the cake on her head started running down her face blinding her. She had no idea John had fallen…until she tripped on him.

"Oomph…"John groaned as the Extra weight hit him.

"Ouch," Wanda mumbled as he elbows hit the ground. With out sitting up she whipped the chocolate off her face and looked down at two blue orbs looking at her.

John stood perfectly still as he looked up at her unlike her he had noticed in the position they were in as she straddled his hips.

"'Ey." he whispered.

"Hey…" she whispered as her eyes traveled away from his eyes to he's lips. Without knowing what she was doing she slowly moved towards them…she didn't know her lips were on his until she felt his tongue lick them making her mouth open.

John was a little surprised at the fact that she had leaned towards him for a kiss, but that didn't stop him from responding. Funny how your body can do one thing but your minding is thinking the opposite of it, because even though his body was enjoying it his mind was saying…

'This is bad this is bad this is bad…this is bad…this is bad…this…is…bad…this…is…ba…good'

OoOoOoOo Lensher Mansion OoOoOoOo The front door opened loudly and then slammed shut making everyone in the house look around curiously. Wanda had been gone for about 5 hours now and everything had been pretty quiet…until now that is.

"PIETRO…WHERE THE HELL ARE YAH…AH'M GONNA KILL YAH…" The voice rang loud inside the mansion. Remy Lebeau dropped the bags he was caring in the hallway and followed his fuming wife. Betts and Warren looked around the house for a couple of minutes before following their friends.

Raven and Eric came out of the kitchen after hearing all the commotion.

"Marie what are you doing here we though you were arriving tomorrow?" Her mother told her.

"Change of plans…" Remy told Raven going after Marie who was looking around the downstairs rooms.

"What's wrong with her?" Eric asked Warren as they shook hands.

"She's looking for Pietro…you know for the whole lying to Wanda thing." Both Raven and Eric mouth dropped wide.

"You know?" they asked at the same time.

"Who knows what?" Kurt asked walking down the stairs.

"Elisabeth Hi," Amanda told the older girl as she came down after her husband. They girl greeted each other.

"Who told you guys about Wanda?" Raven asked Warren and Betts, before they could answer they heard and saw.

"AHHHHH…LEX SAVE ME!" Pietro shouted running by the rest of the guys who just watched him.

Marie followed speed walking after the silver haired hunk, Lexa was waling next to her and Remy was close behind whispering to her, but she just ignored him.

"Do you really think you should resort to violence?" Lexa asked Marie.

"Hell yea…"

"MARIE please do it later…like after my wedding…I don't wanna be a widow before I'm a bride," Lexa whined.

"Marie…chere…" Remy kept calling her as she walked past her mother and then stopped.

"Hey Kurt, Manda," she told them and kissed Kurt on the cheek…the continued on mission…KILL PIETRO.

"CHERE!" Remy finally as she was bout to walk out of the room getting everyone's attention including Pietro's who poked his head inside the room.

"What?" Marie asked annoyed.

"Y' know Y' shouldn be doing dis Cherie…and plus don't you 'ave some news for de famile?" he asked perking an eyebrow at her. Marie stayed where she was standing but stared fidgeting.

"Do we havta?" she asked cutely hoping to change his mind.

"Oui," he answered sternly.

"Agr…d'accord," she answered and walked towards him and the both stood in front of her family and friends. Remy wrapped his hands around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder looking at the people he considered family. Everyone looked at each other curiously; even Betts and Warren had a clueless expression.

"It tis an honor to tell you that…" Remy started with a grin.

"Mom…maybe yah should seat down," Marie to Raven who looked at her even more confused.

Everyone stood quiet waiting for them to continue but neither Marie nor Remy talk. Remy got an annoyed look an his face and said, "Tell dem…"

"Um…well…we're…making an addition to the family…"

Raven's eyes went to the back of her head as she started falling, Eric caught her with his jaw wide open. Kurt looked baffled while Amanda was making exciting movement with her hands but not able to say anything.

"FINALLY!" Betts shouted while Warren smirked at her.

"He KNOCKED you up?" Pietro asked making sure he understood.

Lexa stood shocked but finally came out with, "OMG…ahhh you're pregnant…I'm gonna be an aunt…do you know what it is? When did you find out? How far along are you?"

Marie winced at all the yelling that was going, she looked at everyone a little annoyed. Remy smiled and kissed the crook of her neck; he then dragged her away into the kitchen whispering sweet words into her ear. Everyone was so excited they didn't even notice the future mommy and daddy leave.

OoOoOoOo 2/3 hours later OoOoOoOo

John stopped his car in front of Wanda's house. She stretched and looked out the outside of it and then looked at John.

"You wanna come in for a bit?" she asked.

"Nah…I'll just pick you up later to go to the carnival."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he answered with a smile.

"Alright then I'll see you later," she answered and leaned towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek with a bright smile.

"Yea…later," he repeated as he watched her go. When she was inside his smile disappeared and a confused look replaced it.

"Fine mess you got yourself in to Allerdyce," he told himself and drove away knowing he was going to have to do a lot of thinking.

Wanda walked into the house humming.

"What up with yah?" A voice asked making her look at the person.

Wanda's eyes widened as she saw her…the girl with white streaks in her hair.

"Marie…" she breathed out.

"Wanda…looks like we have a lot tah catch up on huh?" Marie asked smiling at her while on her right side stood Lexa smirking an on her other side stood the girl with purple hair that she wasn't able to identify.

"Yeah…I think you're right," Wanda answered walking towards them.

OoOoOoOo Carnival later that night OoOoOoOo

Wanda sat on the Ferris wheel next to John, her head was on his shoulder and their hands were intertwined.

"It's beautiful huh?" John asked looking at the stars.

"Yeah…" she answered looking at them.

"That's usually were I get my inspiration…for writing…" he told her softly. Wanda smiled at the fact that he had shared that with her considering how protective he had been earlier.

"Really…that's a shocker to me…I thought you would get it from fire…" she responded with a soft smile.

"That too…actually…nowadays I seem to getting inspirations by a lot of things…" he answered looking intensely at her. She grinned and perked her eyebrows at him, they both leaned din for a kiss…not being able to get enough of each other…it wasn't their fault they found each other so…addictive.

OoOoOoOo Later - other couples OoOoOoOo

"What's the point of being here if ah can't even get on the rides?" Marie whined as she held Remy's hand as they passed some games.

"Y' can't get on them Mon amor…tis bad for de bebe," Remy answered worriedly holding some of the gifts he had won her.

"Yeah who cares about the rides," Lexa spoke up and shivered. "I wanna go home instead of being here freezing my ass off," she added. Pietro looked at her and took his jacket of handling it to her. Lexa smiled at him and put it on, then rewarded him by kissing him on the lips.

"Actually I'm like having a great time," Kitty commented while she watched Lance try winning her a pinky teddy bear.

"Yeah…especially the guys getting us all these stuffed animals," Amara added hugging all the things Roberto had won for her. She looked over to him as he was drinking from the straw of his soda, his eyes scanning for another prize to win his beautiful date.

"I have a question though…why are we in this big ass group?" Ray asked noticing what a large group they were.

"Yeah…what if we look like a gang and intimidate people," Sam Guthrie replied.

"Sorry honey but I don't think you're that scary looking," Rahne told her husband as she watched their son Trey play with Betts and Warren's Derek.

"Yup…the days when you guys were hot players is ova…" Jubes answered smacking Ray with her stuff animals.

"Whatever…" all the guys including Remy, Warren, Lance, and Pietro answered.

"Actually I think she's right," Kurt told them smirking, "before you all know it you're going to be married forgetting you even had a past as a player."

Before anyone could response Amanda spoke up.

"Hey guys look…its Wanda and…John."

"Should we tell them to join us?" Betts asked looking at Marie.

"Ah…don't think so," she answered looking at Wanda's face. Everyone shrugged and continued their stroll through the carnival. Marie stayed still with Remy looking at her curiously.

"What is it?" he asked.

Lexa also noticed Marie hadn't continued walking and looked at her as Pietro walked back towards them since he hadn't seen Lexa stop walking.

"Lexa…have you ever seen her smile or be that happy when she's with Evan?"

Lexa looked at Wanda and noticed the brightness in her eyes and the wideness of smile, "No…" she answered. The four stayed still and watched them a bit longer.

"She's going to kill us when she remembers…you guys know that right?" Marie asked them.

"Yea…" Lexa answered.

"Mais…dere is nothing left at do but let this run it's course…" Remy commented and squeezed Marie's hand.

"Come on guys…lets go," Pietro told them and dragged Lex away with him, Marie and Remy followed.

OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo

Okay YAY...it's happened they've hooked up...LET'S PARTY!!!!!!! lol. I like how it's like a huge date thing...thier all togteher. So what do you guys think? Bwahahahahaha...the end is almsost near hehehe....We hope you guys liked and that you'll review...love ya lots - UHW 


	6. Truth Comes Forth

OoOoOoOo Review Responses OoOoOoOo

Leafee LeBeau- LOL...good luck with converting me lol...i warn you now...it WILL be hard lol, or maybe you'll convert me but Lancitty will always be number one in my heart lol ;D lol the blondes are leaving soon lol so don't worry about them ;D AWWW it would be so cute if they did it in baby voices lol...i can just see it lol. LOL if you had fallen off the chair that would have be funny...hmm unless you hurt yourself lol. Hm...i'm not gonna say anything about the Wanda/Evan thing hehehe...Yes you are right...Wanda will know the truth lol...i can't fool you huh? LOL that's nice...you just love me cause of my cookies...LOL were you on sugar when you reviewed lol cause i got a BIG hyper wave from you LOL...and loved hehe...it was those cookies wasn't it lol. Anyhoo hope you like this chappy...hm even though you might not lol ;D Love ya lots lots lots ;D

ishandahalf- LOL I was happy they hooked up too...it took them 5 chapters to do it LOL. Lol someone's is going to be crushed...but i'm not saying who bwahahahahahahahaha...lol ;D hope you like ;D

Lady Pyro- LOL I love being loved so thanks lol ;D Hmm there will be some more couple goodness...and some twisties lol...you're so gonna hate me lol ;D Anyhoo hope you don't die with this chap ;D love ya lots ;D Love ya lots ;D

Freak87- LOL you caught me...i would never kill Rogue lol. I love her to much ;D OOh lol Pietro's gonna be in trouble...hopefully he'll survive lol. Anyhoo lol all your questions will be answered in this chap ;D Hope you like ;D

TheDreamerLady- LOL...Wanda wouldn't do that lol. Yup all the couples are happy...for now bwahahahahaha. LOL you're probably gonna hate me cause of how i end this chap hehehe...anyhoo hope you like ;D love ya lots ;D

DazzlinShorty LOL i'm glad your loving it lol. I hope you like this chap...even though it might not end well hehehehe...

Totally Obsessed47- Yay glad you liked the chap and the longness of it lol ;D LOL was I predictable on the Rogue thing? ok they answer WAS obvious LOL...i'm glad you like both my stories lol...TM is great...i love writing that one lol ;D anyhoo hope you like this chap ok ;D

xmengirlzrule- Glad you liked ;d hope you like this one too ;D

He's-got-the-monkeys- Hmm what will happen when Wanda finds out...just about everything lol. You'll find out today lol ;D Hope you like ;D

Chaos-Shadow05- AWWW...oh well...I'll miss you my old Lancitty friend lol...I on the other hand will still love them lol...even if what you say is true lol ;D Anyhoo glad you liked the jondaness...i did too lol. Hope you like this chap ;D

heartsyhawk- LOL i'm glad you liked that chap ;D Mushiness is always cute and good lol ;D I fell bad for Pie Pie too...all i have to say about him is...NOT HE FACE ANYTHING BUT THE FACE...lol Yay you have no more pity for Evan...that is good lol. Anyhoo hope you like this chap ;D

scarlet stripes- LOL I love the fact that Wanda lied Johnny better too...to bad i'm gonna add a twist...BWAHAHAHAHAH...anyhoo lol hope you like ;D

kitty-mm- LOL thank you...i'm glad your enjoying ;D Are you asking why Rogue didn't tell Wanda even though they're best friends/step sister? If you are then it cause the lie's gone to deep to tell her the truth...if they told her they'll be killing for sure...not like there won't be any even when she does LOL. Anyhoo thank for reviewing and hope you keep liking ;D

OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo

LOL JONDA RULES lol…ok needed to get the out of my system lol. Anyhoo thanks to all the people that reviewed…you guys are wonderful lol. Here's the next chap hope you guys like and that you'll review ;D

OoOoOoOo Chapter 6 OoOoOoOo

Friday

Wanda opened her eyes as she felt the sun shine onto her eyes. She sat up and her bed and stretched trying to get the stiffness out of her body. Yesterday had been such a great day, John's picnic was sweet, talking to Marie and Betts was really familiar and brought back a couple of flashbacks of them together. She had also gotten reacquainted with Kitty, Lance, Sam, and Rahne, not to mention the cute kids of Betts and Warren and Sam and Rahne. The Carnival was also a beautiful experience, the stars were shinning beautifully and John had held her close giving her warmth throughout the night.

Wanda sighed happily and looked around her room, which now had about 5 new red stuffed animals since John had won her some. Her smile faded all of a sudden as she felt that there was something she was forgetting…something important. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something her mind was telling her was coming. She closed her eyes and laid back on her pillow trying hard to remember what it was.

'What is it? What are you trying to tell?' she though to herself. All of a sudden a picture of a beautiful white dress came to her mind, there was no one wearing the dress it was just there in thin air. Then all of a sudden Wanda started appearing in the dress but it was really weird because half of her body was there, the other side was missing leaving that part of the dress vacant.

Wanda's eyes snapped open at the image and she sat up again.

'What the hell was that about?' she asked herself again and the remembered the marriage flyer she saw when she was at her office with John.

"He's not telling me something…they all are hiding something from me…" Wanda whispered slowly to know one in particular since she was alone in her room.

'But what is it?' she asked herself looking around her room…looking for some kind of clue.

OoOoOoOo Kitchen OoOoOoOo

Lexa Howlett paced around the kitchen nervously as she looked deep in thought. Pietro walked in to see his beloved and perked an eyebrow at her.

"Some thing wrong babe?"

Lexa stopped pacing and turned to look at him, "What do you mean is something wrong…OF COURSE SOMETHING'S WRONG!" she yelled making him wince.

"Mind explaining what then?"

"Pietro…it's FRIDAY."

"Yeah…I already knew that…"

"Hello are you forgetting who arrives today?"

"Whose arriv…EVAN!"

"Exactly."

"What? I'm sorry didn't hear you…stupid dog is biting my ankles," Pietro answered as 'Evan' -bit his pants and ankles. Lexa looked at the puppy and called to it making him run joyfully to her arms. She picked him up and as he licked her chin she glared at Pietro.

"Evan my cousin is arriving today dumbass…the wedding IS tomorrow."

Pietro stood still for a whole minute without saying anything and then, "Oh SHIT!"

"My point exactly."

"What's yah point about what?" Marie asked walking in a sexy Cajun behind here.

"Evan's coming home today, Wanda still doesn't remember shit and I'm so stressed out about this don't be surprised if my hair is all gone by tonight," Lexa answered really fast.

"Oh oh…dat is bad…what are we gonna tell de homme?"

"Oh yah know something liahke 'Hey Evan how yah been? Good? Well that's nice tah here especially since the woman yah suppose to be marring thinks that yahr a puppy…here let meh help yah with yah bags…'" Marie answered sarcastically and glared at Remy.

"Oui I guess we can do someting like that," Remy answered not bothering to care about his wife's crazy mood swing since she was fine five minutes ago in the bedroom.

"Shit this is bad huh?" Pietro answered going into a thinking pose.

"No shit Sherlock," Lexa answered holding her head thanks to the big headache that was coming to her.

"Okay…I got an idea," Pietro told them.

"What?" the other three asked.

"We hit Evan with a club and then mail him to…Ethiopia."

"Wow I never knew my future husband was an Einstein," Lexa answered dryly.

"What? I thought it would be a good plan," Pietro whined as the other rolled their eye at him.

"Dats nice mon ami mais what we need is some kinda miracle…"

"Or at least somethin that'll buy us time…" Marie mused and looked around.

"We can have some one get Evan to the airport and bring him straight here where we can calmly explain what's going on," Lexa suggested.

"No he'll know something's wrong if Wanda isn't the one to see him here so it'd be better if we have someone tail him."

"But what about Wanda?"

"John's taking her to work today since he couldn't get the day off."

"So that means…she's gonna spend her whole day in a BUS?" Marie asked.

"Yup," Pietro answered.

Lexa looked up at the ceiling and clued out of the main topic and asked, "I wonder how she's going to entertain herself."

"Uh petite…I really tink we have bigger tings to worry 'bout," Remy told as she kept a dazed look on her head.

"Huh…oh right. So what are we going to do?"

"Does it look like any of us know?" Marie's asked annoyed. At the same time she said this Amanda came in with Kurt behind her rubbing his eyes.

"Know what?" she asked getting some milk for her coffee.

"Know what we're going to do about the whole Wanda thing and Evan's arriving today."

"Oh…yeah that's gonna be hard…what about all the Wedding stuff that we haven't finished yet…and the rehearsal today?" Amanda asked curiously.

"OH SHIT!" echoed through the kitchen.

"Et 'ere we though it couldn't get worse," Remy replied smiling think all this was a bit funny.

Marie looked at him and felt like smacking the smile off his face. "Ok people…what we need tah do is THINK…"

"To early sis…my brain can't function," Kurt told her as she turned to glare at him.

"Then ah suggest yah get tah thinking cause if yah don't…" she stared threatening but didn't finish since she got interrupted.

"I'd listen to her…moody pregnant women are dangerous when Y' piss em off," Remy told him holding his little woman back.

"Okay people we need to stop messing around and think…think…think…think…think…" Lexa went into a little chant as she closed her eyes. Everyone looked at her for a while but then tried thinking as well.

"Think about what?" they all opened their eyes to find Wanda looking at them with a 'you guys are weird' look.

"Um…we'..re thinking of…" Lexa began and looked around the room trying to get an idea.

"Wat ta call de bebe," Remy told her and started rubbing Marie's belling.

"Oh…" Wanda replied with a perked eyebrow as she got something to eat. As she did this she looked at everyone who had a smile plastered on their faces. If she had been in normal condition she'd notice that all of them were cheesy fake smiles.

"Morning guys," Betts walked happily and then stopped as she looked at everyone's face. "Hey what's with all the chees…" before she could finish Warren who had walked in behind her covered her mouth seeing everyone through a glare at her.

Wanda turned to look at her curiously wondering what she was going to say.

Warren noticed and also gave a cheesy smile, "Uh…she was…about to insult the way your kitchen smells," he lied and then let her go.

Wanda looked at Betts who looked confused but said, "Uh yeah…sorry to tell you luv but this kitchen smells very…cheesy…"

"O…K I don't smell anything. But blame one of them I haven't eaten any cheese," Wanda answered and looked at her as a fake smile came onto the purple haired woman's face. Before Wanda could say anything else the doorbell rang. "Oh that must be John…" she said and started walking out the kitchen. Before she walked out she stopped and looked at them, as she looked at all of them individually they all got nervous. "Guys…how much does a whole day pass on the bus cost?"

Lexa felt like hitting her head onto the wall that was the question that almost gave her a heart attack?

"Uh…I think it's $1.50," Pietro answered.

"Ok thanks…guess I'll see you all later."

"Bye," they all answered in unison and as soon as the kitchen door closed their smile disappeared.

"That was…hard," Lexa replied as she leaned on a counter for support.

"Actually I'm lost…what was that all about?" Elisabeth asked.

Marie groaned and hit her head on Remy's shoulder.

"Lets not go through this again...please," Lexa groaned as she slid onto the floor and sat here.

"Fine I'll start the story but we need to come up with a plan after this," Pietro told them and started telling Betts and Warren what was up.

OoOoOoOo Mean while OoOoOoOo

"You know you don't 'avta come wit me if you don't wanta," John told Wanda as she drove his car to work.

"I know I don't but I want to. Anyway it's only fair since you went to work with me," she answered looking at the passing buildings.

"You sure? It going to be the same thing over and over again for hours. A good description it would be 'going around in circles'."

"I'll be fine…anyway I brought something to entertain me just in case," she told him lifting up her bag.

"Like what?" he asked curiously.

"My cell phone just in case I get bored so I can call someone…"

"Well that's nice…you're going to be with me but you're going to call someone else," John answered in a mock hurt voice.

Wanda ignored him and continued, " 'Queen of the Damned' a book full of Poetry with different authors…nail polish…"

"That could be interesting…you can read to me…"

"Ha…yeah right."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Cause…I don't want to read for you in front of strangers…that's weird."

"Well then read to me when it's only you and me…"

"Does that even happen?"

"Yeah…not a lot of people enjoy riding the bus you know…"

"Why? They sacred you might crash or run them over?" she joked.

John's head snapped to look at her. Did she know that he was the cause of her accident? Pietro said he hadn't told her…so did she remember.

Wanda looked up to look at John who was staring at her intensely. "What is it?" she asked.

John looked at her like that a bit more but then snapped himself out of it. 'She doesn't know' he told himself but answered, "Um…I brought you something…just in case you would get bored…"

"Really? What?"

John stopped at the red light and started getting the object. He found it when the light turned green so he gave it to her with out looking at her since he was driving. Wanda took the worn out pages and ran a finger down the first page carefully not wanting to damage it.

She looked at John who looked very interested in driving at the moment.

"You want me to read your book?"

"Yeah…um…I thought it'd be nice to have someone finally read it," he answered softly.

"I…I'm honored you choose me," she replied look at the side of his face.

John slowly smiled and turned to look at her, "I'm glad I'm letting you be the first."

Wanda smiled at him too but looked away feeling the warmth in her cheeks. She looked at the rod in front of her, "Uh John…are you watching where you're going?" she asked him as they passed a red light.

"Shit…you think anyone saw me?" he asked looking back.

"Probably only all those people yelling at you," she answered watching as they drove away from a car that was in the middle of the street yelling after them. After that they both got quiet and just enjoyed each other's company, minutes later they stopped in front a big building with buses parked everywhere around it.

"Stay here for now," he told her and walked in side the building, about five minutes later he came back outside with keys in his hands and he was wearing black glossy pants, a blue shirt with Bayville Bus Transportation on it. Wanda smirked at him as he got closer.

"Don't say anything," he told her as he motioned her to follow him. Wanda couldn't help it and burst into small giggles as she followed him. John ignored the giggled and stopped in front of a bus. He opened it and got on then let her get on, as he adjusted everything he had to do to get ready he stayed quiet. Wanda sat her things on the first seat across from him so she'd be able to see him but then walked towards him.

"Aw I was just kidding…I think you look VERY hot," she told him as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Sure you do," John responded playing with the bus doors.

"I do," Wanda replied and somehow ended up on his lap. John looked at her as she sat on him looking at him cutely and seductively. He moved his hand to rest on the side of her knee and slowly moved it up making her body tingle with excitement but to her dismay he stopped at mid thigh.

"I need you to get off luv," he told her quietly.

"Why? You know you don't want me to," she answered huskily surprising herself. 'Where the ell did all this sexy attitude come from?' she asked her self as she smiled at him.

John looked down at her wondering the same thing, "You need to get off cause if someone sees us I might get fired," he told her quietly.

"Oh…right," she answered but before she got up she pressed her lips to his. John responded to the kiss and licked her lips making them open. Wanda aloud his tongue to explore the inside of hers and she tried stopping a moan to come out as she felt him nibble on her lower lip. John stopped after about a minute remembering why he shouldn't be doing this. He pulled away from her gave her a small smile, Wanda looked a bit surprised but then got off him and sat on her seat.

"Alright then," John said looking around. "Lets get going…" and without waiting for her response he pushed down hard on the gas pedal. Wanda gasped in surprise and then thought, 'should I be wearing a seat belt?'

OoOoOoOo A couple of feet away OoOoOoOo

"Whoa what a kiss…yo Fire Couple you just missed quiet a show if I do say so myself," Jubilee talked into her cell phone.

"Fire couple? Why the hell are you calling us that?" Amara replied.

"It's the codename I made up for you…fire because you're both temperamental and couple because it's obvious you're gonna become one," Jubilee answered as Ray started the car and followed the bus John and Wanda were on.

"So what the hell are you? The electric couple?" Amara replied sarcastically.

"Actually I was thinking the sparky couple," Jubilee answered mockingly.

"Whatever…" Amara answered and pulled her sunglasses down as Roberto held her hand. Both were wearing sunglasses and walking through a big crowd of people. Lexa and Marie had called the four friends earlier and explained what was going on…being the good friends that they were they decided to help out in any way they could.

Lexa and Marie had both been happy with that and told them what to do. Jubilee and Ray were going to be following John's bus around most of the day hoping they wouldn't get caught, and Amara and Roberto were acting as a couple and hanging out at the airport waiting for Evan to arrive. When they'd see him get off the plane they would inform the others and then follow him without letting him know.

"So what time did Lexa say Evan would be arriving?" Roberto asked Amara.

"Um…2...2:15 around there."

"So what do you want to do until then?"

"Um…hold on…Jubes?"

"What's up?"

"We're going to have to hang up…"

"Well that's rude…"

"What is?"

"Roberto's hogging you by telling you to hang up with me," Jubilee whined.

"Actually I'm the one that say's we need to hang up…but call me if anything I should know about happens."

"Fine…later…"

"Bye," With that Amara hung up and looked at Roberto. "I don't know what is there to do?" she asked looking around.

"We can go to the gift shops and stuff…"

"Then lets go," she answered squeezing his hand and dragging him towards a store with lost of cute souvenirs for tourist.

OoOoOoOo Meanwhile OoOoOoOo

"What happened?"

"She ditched me for Roberto…can you believe that back stabber?"

"Well…you were the one that suggested she go with Roberto," Ray reminded her.

"I know that…but she didn't have to hang up on me…"

"Aww did big bad Amara hurt jubbies feeling?" Ray teased.

"Shut-up," she answered blushing at the fact that Ray was watching her act like a child. She didn't know why it was bugging her though; Ray had known her since she was a child. He was the boy that cut her hair when he sat behind her and teased her during high school. He was the first guy she kissed thanks to truth or dare, he was the one that was always there when she was heartbroken, Ray…was always there when she needed someone the most.

"What's wrong with you? You got quiet all of a sudden," Ray told her looking at her look at the bus in front of her with a thoughtful expression.

"Nothing…just…thinking things…"

"Who is it?" he asked staring at her intently.

"What do you mean?"

"Girls only get looks like that when they're thinking about some special guy…"

Jubilee turned to look at him and noticed he was no longer looking at her but intently looking in front of him, his jaw seemed very tight.

"What would you say…if I said…it was you?" she asked making him step on the brakes hard. Jubilee thanked God she had her seat belt on.

"Ray what the fuck?" she asked looking over at him to notice that he was staring at her with a thoughtful look.

"What?" he asked.

"I said…we're losing them," she told him seeing the bus almost disappear. Ray started driving again and they both stayed silent almost killing Jubilee since she hated uncomfortable silence.

"Jubes?"

"Yeah?"

"You're special to me…you know that right?"

"Yeah…after all how can you not find the person who helped dye your hair, pierce your ear, go to the hospital every time you needed to get shots special?" she answered good humouredly.

"Yeah…but…you know what I mean right?"

"Uh…sure…I think…"

"Jubilation Lee you can be pretty thick headed sometimes you know."

"Ouch that was mean. Well if I don't know enlighten me will ya?"

"I…think of you too…" Jubilee didn't say anything but smiled, "I think I sorta knew that," she whispered.

Ray glared at her, "Then why did you make me say it?"

"Cause sometimes…it just need to be said," she answered looked at him. He stared back but then looked back to the bus, without warning he felt her hot lips on his cheek. She then sat back down in her seat and stayed quiet.

OoOoOoOo Meanwhile in Wanda's apartment OoOoOoOo

"What do you think of this combination?" Kitty asked Lance letting him see the different flowers she smashed together trying to make Wanda's bouquet.

"I think…you need to try again," he told her slowly and waited for her to erupt like a huge volcano. He opened his eyes to see her reworking on it though. "What? You're not going to kill me for saying they weren't good?" he asked.

"I like don't have time to kill you. The wedding is tomorrow and as the wedding planner I have to have everything ready," she told him not bothering to look up at him.

"Well what do you want me to do?" he asked feeling pretty useless.

"Um…I'm not sure what I want you to do…go check on the others I guess…" she told him still concentrating on the flowers.

"Fine," he whispered and made his way to where all the others were working on something.

"Do you think we should put these pink streamers at the wedding reception?" Kurt asked Amanda as they looked for things to design the ballroom where the wedding reception would take place.

"Are you crazy? If we do that we might as well be prepared to be killed. Not only would Wanda go off and hunt us down but so would Lexa and your lovely sister," Amanda answered and dropped the pastel pink back into the box only to bring out a dark red.

"Is red really appropriate?" Kurt asked as she inspected it.

"Yeah…it's the color of LOVE…"

"I thought it was the color of anger?"

"Why don't you just see it as both, cause I can guarantee she's going to be angry when she remembers," Betts spoke up from a couple of feet away from them. She and Warren were looking for the table clothes and the plastic silverware they would use.

"Yeah she is going to be pretty angry huh?" Warren asked looking at the see through wine cups.

"See Kurt…this color will be perfect…she'll be angry at us but she'll be loving Evan," Amanda told him.

"Are you sure?" Betts asked making Warren, Amanda and Kurt look at her.

"What are you trying to say?" Warren asked her.

"Nothing luv…just that maybe…there won't be as much love as there was before," Elisabeth whispered and kept looking at the tablecloth in front of her.

In the kitchen Sam and Rahne were looking at the wedding cake trying to think of designs to put on the white 5 layered cake.

"What kind of cake is it?" Sam asked looking at it hungrily.

"The kind that won't be eaten until tomorrow," Rahne answered as she took the cake ornaments out of a small brown box.

"Your no fun," Sam whined.

"Sam honey…what would you have done if someone took a bit out of our wedding cake?" Rahne asked.  
"Hm…kidnap them, tie em up, lock em in a basement and kill them after torturing them for making something go wrong on mah big special day," he answered.

"Ok that's what you would do…if it were Wanda she'd so that and a lot more making the pain triple times worse…now you don't want to be the one she kills right?" she asked him sweetly.

"Ouch…no thank you kindly…"

"That's what I thought…"

"So…what are you doing?" he asked acting as if he wasn't even watching her.

Rahne rolled her eyes, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm putting the groom and bride on the cake," she told him sticking the figures into the center of the top layer. After about 20 minutes they were all done with it and Sam looked at it weirdly.

"What?" Rahne asked him.

"There's something wrong with it," he told her.

"My DESIGN?" she asked worriedly.

"No…it's not that," he whispered making her look at the cake as well. After a while of looking like weirdoes for staring intently at the cake she spoke.

"I know what it is…" she told him softly.

"What?" he asked and the watched her slowly reached for the cake…and took the brown colored groom with blonde hair out.

"Oh…" he answered quietly and both looked at the cake, which only held the bride on the top. Then they looked at each other and then they turned their attention the groom figure in Rahne's palm.

OoOoOoOo Bus OoOoOoOo

"I don't get why you want me to read this poem. I didn't understand when you were talking about it."

"Which would be a good thing if you read some of it," John responded.

"Do I have to? I want to look at some of the sights," she told him trying to get out of reading out loud for him.

"Nope…we still have a couple hours to go…come on you only have to read the first couple of stanza's," he told her.

She sighed in defeat and got out her poetry book, after finding the poem he wanted her to read out loud she cleared her throat and started.

"A free bird leaps on the back of the wind and floats downstream till the current ends and dips his wings in the orange sun rays and dares to claim the sky," she read out loud without a lot of enthusiasm.

"But a bird that stalks down his narrow cage can seldom see through his bars of rage his wings are clipped and his feet are tied so he opens his throat to sing," John interrupted in a thoughtful voice as he stared at the cars in front of him.

Wanda stared at him surprised that he knew this poem by memory and continued with the third stanza.

"The caged bird sings with fearful trill of the things unknown but longed for still and is tune is heard on the distant hill for the caged bird" she didn't finish the last part of it but looked over to him. "Why do you like this poem that you even have it memorized," she asked him.

"The free bird thinks of another breeze an the trade winds soft through the sighing trees and the fat worms waiting on a dawn-bright lawn and he names the sky his own.

But a caged bird stands on the grave of dreams his shadow shouts on a nightmare scream his wings are clipped and his feet are tied so he opens his throat to sing," John replied, before he could get the last stanza out he was interrupted.

"Ok stop…I'll read it later and what ever but tell me why it captivates you so?" she interrupted looking at him threw the mirror that was above his head.

John looked up at her briefly through the mirror and answered, "I like it because it has a lot of hidden meanings," he told her softly. "It also shows how some people feel at times…" he added.

"They feel like birds?" she remarked while she turned to look out the window.

"No…read it and you should get it," he told her.

"I'll do it later," she answered and the asked, "Hey…what are we doing later today?"

John stayed quiet as he turned a bit pale, "I…dunno," he answered quietly making her turn to face him.

"You don't know? That's weird you usually have our whole day planned…something wrong?" she asked.

"No…it's nothing…" he answered not being able to look at her. Wanda watched his somber expression and wondered why it had appeared. She turned away from him and looked through the window in front of her, her eyes widened as she saw a big white building with a cross on the top.

'A church' she thought to herself. 'Why do I feel like I should be remembering something?' she asked herself and looked at the church as it faded from her view.

OoOoOoOo Airport OoOoOoOo

"3:00," Roberto mumbled as he peeked over his newspaper at the people walking out of a gate Evan was suppose to be coming out of.

"He's here," Amara replied. She was sitting in front of Roberto but she was wearing spyglasses and with the mirrors on the inside she could see everything behind her.

Both watched as Evan passed them by, when he did Roberto cover he's whole face with the newspaper while Amara got interested in her shoes covering her face with her hair.

They let about 5 minutes passed and then got up.

"Call them," Roberto told her, Amara shook her head and took her cell phone out.

"Hello?" jubilee's voice asked.

"Keep a sharp eye out for anything."

"He's here?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok…"

"Later…"

"Bye."

'Ring Ring'

"Hello?"

"He's here…"

"Fuck…is he coming our way?"

"He barley arrived but I'd expect him to go your way."

"Alright…I'll tell the others to get ready…"

"Ready for what?"

"For all hell to break lose," Lexa answered and hung up before Amara could response. She put her phone away and turned to look at Roberto who was looking at her.

"They're getting ready…what do you think will happen?"

"It doesn't matter what we think…in a couple of hours…we'll know," he told her as they walked out the airport towards where Roberto had parked his car.

OoOoOoOo Lensher mansion 1 hour later OoOoOoOo

"De homme drives like an ol granny," Remy mumbled as sat on a couch and waited for Evan to arrive. Marie sat next to him her leg bopping up and down since she was a bit nervous by what was about to happen.

"How do you think he'll take it," Pietro asked looking out a widow.

"Gee I don't know…how would you feel if I got amnesia and someone told me I was going out with Remy?" Lexa asked.

"Pretty good actually…Marie would kill you before you'd get close to him," Pietro answered with but seconds later it disappeared as he saw a taxi stop in front of the house. "Here comes trouble," he told them never looking away.

The doorbell rang and Lexa went and hesitantly opened it.

"Hey Ev," she whispered as he went to her and hugged her. While this was happening Marie took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"It seem yah job is done…"

"Yeah…you guys think you can handle from here?"

"Ya…"

"Alright then, well go help Kitty with the wedding stuff."

"K…bye and Amara?"

"Yeah?"

"Thahnks…"

"No prob…what are friends for?" she answered and hung up after seconds of silence.

"Hey guy! I thought you were going to be coming later tonight?" Evan told them looking at the three people in the living room who looked somber. "Whoa who died?" he joked.

"…" No one said anything.

"O…k. really guys what's up? And where's my sweet hot wife to be?" Evan asked.

"Evan…we have something to tell you," Lex told him slowly.

"It's about Wanda," Marie added looking at him. Evan looked from one girl to the other and then to the guys who just stood still with no expressions.

"What?" Evan asked worriedly taking a seat.

"Well yah see…Wanda sort kinda got hit by a bus…on Monday…" Marie told him with difficulty.

"WHAT? That can't be I was talking to her," he exclaimed and then added, "And why am I barely being told about this?"

"Because…Evan…Wanda doesn't know she's getting married…" Lexa told her cousin carefully.

"What do you mean?" he asked getting a little angry.

"Homme…de petite doesn't even know Y' exist," Remy told him to make it less hard on the girls.

"WHAT?"

Pietro sighed and took a deep breath, then slowly told Evan what Lexa and Marie were afraid to tell him. When he was dome a loud crash echoed throughout the house as an expensive vase hit the nearest wall.

OoOoOoOo 2 hours later OoOoOoOo

Jubilee sang along with the Cranberries 'Zombie'.

"Another head hangs lowly

Child is slowly taken

And the violence caused such silence

Who are we mistaken"

She stopped singing as her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered while Ray turned to look at her. His eyes scrunched up in confusion as he saw her frown. "What? Are you sure? Right now?…shit shit shit shit shit," she started repeating after a while on the phone.

Ray heard some mumbling from the other line and then Jubilee shut her phone off and looked a bit pale. "What is it?" he asked.

She turned to look at him and then at the bus in front of them, which had stopped since John's shift was over.

"Something wicked this way comes…" she answered in a whisper and got out the car when Ray stopped it. Ray quickly followed her as she made a run towards the bus, when they were near the bus entrance he saw what it was she was trying t prevent.

OoOoOoOo Meanwhile OoOoOoOo

Wanda was up and stretching, after hours of sitting her butt she was finally able to get up and soon they would be off doing whatever they please.

"Had fun?" John asked her.

"Yeah…even though I saw the same thing over and over again I have to admit it was quiet entertaining," she told him smiling as he got up.

"Glad I could do it," he told her softly, deep down inside John knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" she asked after watching him get quiet.

"Nothing, he answered, Wanda walked towards him and wanting to make him feel better gave a soft kiss on the lips. "Thanks…I'll always remember that," he told her quietly making her give a puzzled look.

"Come on…lets' go," she told him. John nodded and opened the bus door. Wanda smiled at him and turned to walk off the bus steps but stopped as some one got up on the first step. Wanda looked at the person and felt herself stop breathing as she looked at the dark skin and blonde hair.

/But you see it's not me,

it's not my family

In your head, in your

head they are fighting/

"…Ev…an," she whispered and then they came…her memories all flashing into her at once. She looked into Evan's eyes and she saw…what she should have seen since the first time she had woken up with amnesia. She saw them together, kissing, in romantic restaurants, she saw him on one knee proposing…and she saw herself accept. She saw her engagement ring…the wedding plans…she saw her white dress…

Her head snapped to look at John; her eyes were misty as she let her mind clear everything up for her. As she stared at the red headed man in front of her, she couldn't help stare into his blue eyes. She looked into them and couldn't help seeing what she had gone through with this man in the past couple of days…

OoOoOoOo Flashback OoOoOoOo

/With their tanks and their bombs

And their bombs and their guns/

"Oh…so you're my boyfriend?"

"Yup…"

"Uh what do we do together?"

"Uh…" John started looking at Pietro nervously mot knowing what this girl did for fun. "We…go on picnics…read…watch TV…go to the movies…you know…normal couple stuff…"

"How lovely…I'm sorry I don't remember any of it…" she looked looking sad that she couldn't remember.

"It's ok luv…" he answered looking at her sadly at making her feel that way even though she shouldn't since they had barley met.

OoOoOoOo Flashback OoOoOoOo

"Forget his gift luv…look what I got ya…" and with that he took a stuffed bear, it was very pretty and Wanda looked loving it. What caught her attention wasn't that it was cute and fuzzy or whatever, it was what the bear was dressed as. The bear was a girl and it was obvious since it was wearing a red dress, a matching cape, and a pointy hat. The little bear witch was also included a broom it was on.

"It's…beautiful…" she whispered not knowing why the stuff object was having such an effect on her. Pietro watched this with interest and shock, 'man this guy is GOOD' he thought to himself.

"Well you better get up and go get dressed so we can leave," John told Wanda taking a glance at his watch and helping her off the bed. Wanda took his hand and pulled herself off the bed, feeling a tingly feeling as his flesh made contact with hers. She slowly walked to her stuff and picked it up then walked towards the restroom; about to close the door she stopped when she heard John's voice.

"You need help getting dressed?" he asked smirking.

Wanda blushed a bit then glared, "I think I'll be able to manage," and with that closed the door.

OoOoOoOo Flashback OoOoOoOo

/In your head in your head,

in your head they are cryin'/

After she had woken up she stood perfectly still not wanting to wake John up. She watched him for the longest time since she could reach a photo album on the floor. She watched his chest go up and down while he was breathing and wondered if that was her first time sleeping this close to him since it felt so unfamiliar, not bad…defiantly not bad…but very unfamiliar. After a while of pondering that she didn't realize that he was awake and watching her think, when she had noticed she blushed and got out of their position.

OoOoOoOo Flashback OoOoOoOo

Wanda started chasing after him, but the cake on her head started running down her face blinding her. She had no idea John had fallen…until she tripped on him.

"Oomph…"John groaned as the Extra weight hit him.

"Ouch," Wanda mumbled as he elbows hit the ground. With out sitting up she whipped the chocolate off her face and looked down at two blue orbs looking at her.

John stood perfectly still as he looked up at her unlike her he had noticed in the position they were in as she straddled his hips.

"'Ey." he whispered.

"Hey…" she whispered as her eyes traveled away from his eyes to he's lips. Without knowing what she was doing she slowly moved towards them…she didn't know her lips were on his until she felt his tongue lick them making her mouth open.

OoOoOoOo End Flashbacks OoOoOoOo

/In your head In your head

Zombie Zombie Zombie eh eh/

Wanda snapped out of the memories and blinked, when she looked up at him her eyes were narrowed, without saying anything to him he turned and passed by Evan to get outside. Evan reached out for her wrist while saying her name but she snapped her hand free and walked out only to see Jubilee, Ray, Marie, Lexa, Remy and Pietro waiting.

Pietro was holding up his car keys but looking down at the ground. Wanda walked towards him and snapped the key out of his hand.

"You're such an asshole," she snarled and the walked away from them. Evan watched her go and walked after her calling her name. As she heard him Wanda made a run for it and within seconds was out of view. Everyone watched her and then turned to John who was resting his head on the window near the entrance of the bus. He looked up they way she had gone, he's eyes showing longing…showing sadness.

"Lets go…" Pietro murmured and started walking towards Remy's car, he's head still not looking up at anyone.

OoOoOoOo Lensher house hold OoOoOoOo

Wanda walked into her house and slammed the door loudly.

"Wanda what was that about?" her father asked angrily coming to see what the noise was all about.

Wanda turned to look at him her eyes narrowed dangerously, "You knew…you all KNEW…you're all going to HELL," she shouted running up to her room. Eric watched her go up his eyes open wide.

"She knows…" he told no one in particular but goy an answer.

"Obviously," Raven answered quietly looking up the empty stares.

Wanda walked into her room and dropped her bag on the desk nearby, in her hand was the book of poems, she looked at the open page to show 'Cadged Bird' by Maya Angelou, she glared at the book and then threw it at her wall angrily. The book slammed with a loud bang and hit the floor.

/What's in your head, in your head/

Wanda wiped her cheek feeling hot liquid running down it, she looked in a mirror and saw the cause…she was crying. Not bothering to wipe the more tears that were coming she walked to her bed holding her head at the headache she felt was coming. She fell on her bed and felt something piercing her stomach. She took whatever it was out from beneath her and stared at it when she saw what it was…The Scarlet teddy Bear John had given her. Instead of throwing it somewhere to show how much she hated him she brought it closer to her and used it as a pillow…letting all the bitter tears drop on to the soft object.

After a while of crying she heard footsteps and knock, she ignored them and held the stuff animal tighter.

"Wanda…shelia…open the door…please," John told her softly as other footsteps followed. "Wanda please open the door," he repeated. Wanda laid still and breathed in and out of her mouth since her nose was stuffed. Minutes after John had spoken again she heard Evan talk to him.

"What the hell are you still doing here…your job as the pretend boyfriend is over so do us a favor and get lost," Evan snapped. Pietro, John and Remy glared at Evan after he said this, Evan ignored the glares and turned to the door.

"Wanda honey…please open the door…" he told her. Wanda stayed where she was but heard the faint steps leaving…she closed her eyes and didn't move…hearing the steps disappear. After a while she heard the others leave too, she then started thinking about she was going to do…if she decided to keep the wedding going she would have rehearsal in about an hour…

'What should I do?' she asked herself.

/Zombie Zombie Zombie eh eh eh oh

Dodododoododododo/

OoOoOoOo Downstairs OoOoOoOo

"I'm sorry…for all of this," Pietro told John as both walked outside.

"Don't be mate…it was fun while it lasted," John answered.

"So…are you just going to leave it like this?" Pietro asked him looking up at his sisters' bedroom window.

"Yeah…what would you like me to do…she's getting married…"

"Yeah…but how do you know if that's really what she wants?"

"Because…she wouldn't have said yes to him if she didn't want to."

"Are you at least coming to the wedding?"

"I…don't think I'd be welcomed," John answered with a small smile.

"John…you'll go…whether people want you there or not…believe me," Pietro told him and stretched his hand out to shake hands with him. John looked at it and shook it.

"Later mate…" he replied and walked away.

Pietro watched him and walked back inside the house, he heard Evan before he saw him…

"You…this is all your FAULT!" Evan screamed at Pietro and before anyone knew what happened he shocked Pietro in the face. Pietro wasn't expecting the blow and needed up on the floor.

/when the violence causes silence

We must be mistaken/

The next thing that was heard was a big SMACK. Evan looked up angrily to see who had slapped him only to find Lexa glaring up at him, her jaw tight with anger and her eyes blazing.

"Don't make me do that again," she snarled at him. Evan growled and then walked out to the patio to get cooled down. Lexa looked down at Pietro who wasn't staring up at her, he was very interested in the floor at the moment. She kneeled down next to him and he made sure to avoid her.

/In your head,

in your head they're still fightin'/

"You were right…I fucked everything up…this was a bad idea," he whispered to her. Lexa looked at him calmly and put her hand under his chin and made him look at her.

"This isn't your fault Pie…"

"Ha…that's a lie," Marie commented watching them. Remy glared at his wife and then put a finger up to her mouth. Lexa glared at Marie too but then looked back to Pietro.

She ran a finger down where Evan had punched him; he couldn't feel it since it was feeling numb. "Come on…let's get you cleaned up," she told him quietly and helped him up. They then walked of towards the bathroom, Lexa nuzzling his neck trying to make him feel better as he leaned on her.

/In your head they are dyin'/

"Everything is so fucked up," Marie commented to her husband.

"Je Sais mais what can we do bout it chere?"

"Nothing I suppose…ha…and mah mother though we were gonna be the screwed up couple," she mused. Remy couldn't help but smile at her and then hold her by the waist.

"Don worry mon amor…I'm sure everything will be fine," he whispered in her ear.

"Ah hope so…" she responded and they stayed like that for a while.

OoOoOoOo An Hour later OoOoOoOo

/In your head/

Wanda walked down the stairs and found everyone in the living room looking as if someone had died. Everyone looked at her with surprise at seeing her down so early.

"What are you all waiting for?" she asked them making them look confused. We have a wedding rehearsal to get to," she added with a small smile. Evan heard this and went to her then kissed her.

/In your head, in your head

Zombie Zombie Zombie eh eh/

An hour later they were in church rehearing how to walk in. Everyone was there; Kitty and the others that had been working on the wedding stuff were standing in their positions. As Wanda and Evan walked down the aisle and by Lexa and Pietro, Pietro couldn't help but glare Evan down. Lexa watched them and then Pietro…she couldn't help feeling that something was wrong.

Marie and Remy where the last that passed by the couple since Marie was the maid of honor and Remy was the best man. Marie watched as her stepsister gave a small smile at Evan.

/What's in your head, in your head/

'She's smiling' Marie thought to herself, 'but it's not THAT smile' she added remembering how happy Wanda had been at the carnival the day before. Remy squeezed Marie's hand as he noticed her daze expression, she looked up at him and then at Wanda, she then shook her head letting Remy know she didn't approve. Remy shrugged telling her there was nothing they could do.

Wanda was in front of the aisle with a priest in front of her telling her how things would go on the next day. She nodded at what he was saying.

"Then I will say you may kiss the bride…and it'll be over…would you like to try that part?" the priest asked with a kind smile.

"Why not," Evan replied with a smirk and looked at Wanda. Wanda looked up at him and closed her eyes as she felt his lips on hers. She pulled away and looked at him, then at his hand holding hers.

'This is how it's going to go tomorrow…' she told herself as she kept looking at their entwined hands.

/Zombie Zombie Zombie eh eh eh

oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ehooo/

OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo

'Zombie' belongs to The Cranberries, 'Caged Bird' belongs to Maya Angelou. AHHHH how many of you guys hate me? LOL come on...it wouldn't be one of my fics if i didn't add a twist to it now would it? LOL...so yup WANDA'S GETTING MARRIED...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...hmm what does John think about this? We'll find out next chap lol.

Okay now about my update next week...there's a BIG chance i might not do it...it might all depend on you guys. As you know THANKSGIVING is next week and that means eating Turkey...with...FAMILY. So that means family's coming over to my house and i'm sure lots of you are going to be going through the same thing...so...do you guys think i should update? Are you guys going to have time to read the update? Anyhoo if i DON'T update next Wednesday then i will most likly update this fic next Sunday...

Kaykies...well hope you guys liked...okay so there's a reason not to like LOL...but hope you'll survive LOL, and hope you'll review ;D By the way just in case your wondering...NEXT CHAP IS THE FINAL CHAP...just thought i'd let you know lol ;D Love ya lots - UHW 


	7. I know why the caged bird sings

OoOoOoOo Review Responses OoOoOoOo

Leafee LeBeau-LOL...go ahead and show me yur cute Kiotr pics...i can't gurantee they'll do much though lol ;D LoL of course i;d be worried about you..you're my best online friend ;D but ya that would have been funny lol ;D Ha i knew it was the cookie...i'm sooooo Smart lol ;D AWW i want some Reeses...save moi some lol. LOL i know i love Pietro's stupid remarks too...he's such a cutie lol ;D I feel bdad for Wanda...she's probably so freakin confused lol. Hmm lol i'll let the chap answer your questions...hehehe...i'm evil that way lol ;D But you still love moi right? ;D LOL of course she puuled awya who would want to kiss that /points at pic of evan/ OOh really that's what it say's...you need to let me brrow that book lol..i'm sure it has many interesting facts lol ;D i know you don't like Lancitty...and i'm sorry i torture you with it lol...but i can't help it i must write them...but yeah just be happy it's not a lot lol ;D LOL yur a poet and you didn't know it...or did you? lol...you'll find the anweres right....now...well whe you start reading lol ;D anyhoo hope you like ;D Love ya lots lots lots ;D

crazyspaceystracey- Hmm lol...i haven't seen that movie but if it's sorta like this i'll check it out lol. I know it's evil to make you guys wait lol...but it's teh evilness inside of moi...blame it on that lol. Anyhoo hope you like...even though i caved and gave you this chap 3 days earlier lol. ;D Love ya lots ;D

ishandahalf-LOL...don't you just love the Drama? lol hmm..is John going to do that? I'm NOT telling lol...guess you'll have to read ;D hope you like ;D

TheDreamerLady- LOL yeah i know it was short but it's okay since this was really sorta like my vacation story lol. Yup John knew that Evan was arriving that day so he knew everything would eventually end...poor him lol. LOL don't worry about Evan, Lexa took care of his ass for messing with her amn ;D lol. I hope you like this last chap ;D love ya lots ;D

Pyro Lady- LOL...a don't hurt me Py lol. Coem on...this is me...you know i have something up my sleeves lol. What's gonna be my price? Yay glad you til love me lol ;D hope you like ;D love y alots ;D

Freak87- I know it must sux being wanda right about now...she has no idea what's she's feeling...lol i know that wedding decorations was me trying to add humor lol. Hm wanda wasn't doing much thinking lol...lol i like the Emphasis on the word try hehehe ;D LOL...hmm to answer your questions i guess you'll have to read and find ;D thanks for reviewing all the chapters...you're GREAT ;D Anyhoo hope you like :D

Stalker Gal- LOL i know i feel bad for Johnny too but what can we do right? lol andyhoo glad you liked and hope you like the ending.

Totally Obsessed47 Glad you liked...hope you like the finale and thanks for reviweing all the chaps ;D

SmellyFaceFace-LOL i love that song...it's great. Anyhoo hope you enjoy ;D

Chaos-Shadow05- Jonda does rock...lol ok i'm gonna leave you alone with the lancitty now lol...anyhoo hop eyou like ;D

kitty-mm- LOL yay you love it ;D anyhoo read and you'll find out what happens ;D hope you like ;D

sarlet stripes- LOl Evan should die for doing that to Pie Pie lol...andyhoo i know i feel bad for John. Hope you like ;D

psychobunny410 Yup this chapter is the last...it's sad to see it go huh? lol thank you i'm glad you thought it was good ;D I'm not gonna tell you if you're right or wrong...you'll have to read lol ;D

ThessalyD- LOL what can i say...i'm EVIL lol ;D lol you'll see whta happens ;d hope you like ;D

Avalon- Yay i'm glad you've read all my stories and enjoyed them :D Merci!! hehe. Hmm which one you love more? If i had to decide i'd go with...hm either MoE or TM lol...but i'm the author so what i think doesn't count lol ;D Thanks for revewing and hope you like ;D

Lord-Chilluh- Yay thanks for reviewing, I read yur X-ietro songfic and LOVED it by the way, i hope you and Wandathetiger keep writing ;D I hope you like :D and thanks for reviewing ;D

DreamSprite- Yay thanks for reading all my fics :D hope you liked the all and hope you like this ending ;D

OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo

AWWWWW this is it...i always get emotional in final chaps LOL...so now we're going to find out if Wanda goes through with the wedding or not...cross your fingers people cause you might be suprised lol. Thanks for the reviews and hope you guys like and Review ;D

OoOoOoOo Chapter 7 OoOoOoOo

"Wanda…" the voice was deep and gentle…it sounded like…

"WANDA!" Wanda opened her eyes and found the person she wasn't thinking about. Pietro and Lexa were at the foot of her bed as they woke her up. A couple seconds later Marie and Remy also joined them.

"What?" Wanda snapped at them.

"We…just wanted to wake you up…for your big day and all…" Pietro replied slowly.

"Actually we came forh more than that," Marie spoke up and looked directly at Wanda. "Are yah mad at us?" she asked making it seem like she already knew the answered and didn't really care.

"What do you think?" Wanda yelled at them. "You almost RUINED my life…" Pietro sighed and walked out the room without saying anything. Remy watched and the glared at Wanda.

"Y' know yur bro maybe an ass for doing what he did…but he cares 'bout Y…and don't forget. Y' guys are more a like den Y' think," he told her and also stormed out of the room.

Wanda glared at his back and then at the two closest people she knew. "You know…I always trusted you…"

"Make it sound like it was all our fault and it isn't," Lexa answered looking down.

"She's right…shit Remy was right too. Anyway by the time we knew it was to late to do anything…"

"You know what just shut up…I would so kick both your Asses if one of you wasn't pregnant and if the other was related to me but as of yet you aren't," Wanda screamed at them.

"Yah know what? SHUT-UP…don't take your hidden anger out on US," Marie yelled back not being afraid of Wanda's temper. "It's not OUT fault you don't know what you're feeling," she snapped back and looked at the clock which read 8:30. "Yah have 5 hours to find out what it is yah feel before yahr wedding. While yahr doing that try to remember that we're people who love ya and also maybe try to GROW UP!" Marie then stomped off leaving Lexa looking at the floor and Wanda no longer with a glare but with an expressionless face. Wanda looked at Lex as she looked up to look at her.

"You have a reason to be angry at us…" she started, "But this isn't really our fault…or yours…or Pietro's. He saw you all stressed out…he wanted to help and that was the way he found himself doing it…don't hate him for it. He cares about you Wanda…we all do," she told her softly and walked out of the room leaving Wanda looking at the empty doorway.

She thought about what Marie had said, 'Am I really shouting at them because I'm mad? But if I am…who am I mad at? I have my memories back but my head still feels confused…like it's going to blow up…"

"Live is such a bitch," she told herself as she started to get up to get ready for her wedding.

OoOoOoOo Kitchen OoOoOoOo

"Did you really have to scream at her?" Lexa asked Marie who was still frowning.

"No ah guess not…blame it on the mood swings," she answered and sighed while Remy stood behind her rubbing her shoulders.

"Don worry chere…it wasn't that bad…"

"What do you mean it wasn't that bad we heard her yelling all the way down here," Kurt commented looking at his sister.

"Yeah…and how do you know she was even feeling that? She has barley come out of her amnesia," Amanda asked her wondering if what she had told Wanda was true.

"When it comes to Wanda, Marie is the one that usually knows," Pietro answered as he sat on the counter.

"Not all the time…" Marie mused.

"What do you mean?"

"I never really understood…why she's marring Evan," Marie answered quietly without looking at Lexa.

Lexa looked at Marie knowing she wasn't looking at her since Evan was her cousin. She then looked at Pietro and even though all this bad stuff was happing she felt her heart feel a little lighter, a day close to that one she would be married to him and their hearts would be one.  
'Has Wanda ever felt this way for Evan?' she asked herself and she let a long breath out and said, "Yeah…me neither…"

Everything was quiet for a couple of minutes until a certain Asian walked in and looked at them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this moping period and all mates but…we have a wedding to get ready for," Betts almost yelled at them.

"Oh yeah," Pietro answered snapping out of his thoughts and walking upstairs, Remy, Marie and Lexa followed reluctantly.

"I can't believe it…we've been up for about 2 hours and they're barley thinking about changing. At least you had some common sense," Betts told Kurt who was in his Tuxes.

"Actually the only reason I'm dressed is because Amanda blackmailed me into it," Kurt answered. Betts turned to Amanda.

"What did you tell him?"

"You don't wanna know," she answered smirking and walked out of the kitchen as Warren walked in straitening his tie. Betts looked at her leave with a smirk on her face getting the idea.

"What?" Warren asked her as he looked at her face.

"Nothing…Manda just gave me a great idea though," she answered getting an evil grin on her face as she looked at her husband. Warren looked at her puzzled and then perked an eyebrow at Kurt.

"You don't wanna know…just be prepared for the worst," he answered and walked out going to look for his wife. Warren looked at him more confused than ever as Derek hyperly run into the kitchen as gave his mom a big hug.

"Morning luv how you sleep?" Betts asked her son.

"Like a baby," he answered in a small voice making Warren smile, he then sighed and looked at Betts.

"Why can't they all just be more like us?" he joked.

"Who knows luv…who knows," she answered as Derek gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

OoOoOoOo John's apartment OoOoOoOo

/I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,

Or tell you that./

John lay in bed looking up at the ceiling, he had a small headache thanks to the drinking he had done the night before. If anyone would have told him he'd drink cause he was feeling bad about something that was just suppose to be a lie he'd run them over with a bus. He just hoped the person wouldn't be a pretty girl he could fall for.

'Been there…done that' he thought to himself. He slowly sat up from his position on the bed and looked around his room. He ran his hand through he's orange locks of hair and then shook his head.

Getting up he walked towards his bathroom and looked at the mirror only to notice bags under his eyes.

'Great…I drank to much, didn't get any sleep and to make things even better I have to drive a bus for a COUPLE OF HOURS,' he screamed at himself. He then turned the water on and didn't even bother to change it to warm, he let the freezing water touch his skin hoping that it would wake him up…numb him…so he could stop feeling whatever it was he was feeling.

/But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it

where's the sense in that? /

He got a towel and wiped himself off, why was he feeling like this. It was suppose to be a week of pretending…when had it become more. He knew that it was because of her that he was feeling this way. He just didn't know what it meant or what to do about it. He stretched as he walked back into his room; he looked at the clock, 10:00. Wanda's wedding to Evan would start at 1:00...that was also the time he's shift started.

'Looks like I won't be able to make it' he mused to himself and then added, 'why the hell would I want to anyway…'

Deep in the back of his head a little voice was saying, 'because if you don't…you'll be losing something…something important.'

/I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder

Or return to where we were/

He ignored it and walked to his drawer to take out a clean shirt, he sat down on his bed and pondered the thought again.

'Should I go?'

"Nah…" he answered out loud and turned the TV on…feeling as if someone was looking at him he looked around his room to see where the eyes he felt where coming from. He finally found them and got up and walked towards the object. Carefully he picked it up and looked at it closely, it was an orange dragon with fire coming out of his mouth. It was given to him at the carnival…it was given to him…by Wanda.

He sighed and dropped on his bed, the stuffed animal close to his chest…near the region of his heart.

/I will go down with this ship

And I won't put my hands up and surrender /

OoOoOoOo 11:30 OoOoOoOo

"I'm late I'm late…for a very important day…no time to say hello goodbye I'm late I'm late I'm late," Jubilee softly sang as she passed Roberto near the entrance of the reception hall. Ray was a couple of feet way and he stared at her cutely smiling at her as she walked by a bunch of people mumbling the same thing. Amara walked in after her telling her to slow down, they were both wearing the dark ruby bridesmaids dressed and looking good in them too.

"How can you tell me to slow down…WE'RE LATE…" and once again she quoted the white rabbit. Amara rolled her eyes and as she passed Roberto she kissed his cheek without saying anything to him. Roberto and Ray watched them go and Ray shook he's head.

"What is it with girls and weddings?" he asked.

"Who knows…they always get all teared up and stuff. I do know something though…"

"What's that?"

"I know they aren't going to have time for us," he answered and sighed as he saw Amara helping Rahne with moving chairs to tables. Before Ray could answer they both heard a voice that made them want to run away.

"LIKE WHAT ARE YOU GUYS JUST DOING STANDING THERE? THERE'S THINGS TO DO…GET TO IT," Kitty almost broke their eardrums. The young Valley girl was walking around yelling at anyone she could.

"NO THAT DOESN'T GO THERE IT GOES OVER THERE! No don't put that there…the cake and ice sculpture are going there…and what do you think you're going with THAT?"

Lance looked at Kitty going back and forth, he's eyes moving along with her body, he's fiery little valley girl wife was defiantly going to lose her voice by tomorrow.

He walked towards her and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Pretty Kitty don't you think you should calm down a bit?" he asked her.

"Calm down…CALM DOWN…Lance the wedding ceremony is in a bout an hour and a half…I have to make sure everything he is done and then we all have to get to the church 30 minutes BEFORE the wedding…how do you expect me to calm down?"

"Easy…sit down and take a breath," he answered and dragged her away to a chair.

"Lance," she whined, "I like can't right now…I have no time…"

"Then make time," he answered, "Now you're going to sit here for five minutes without yelling at anyone…the last thing I need is to take you to the hospital because you had a break down," he told her gently and sat next to her.

Kitty glared at him for about a minute but saw she was having no affect on him so she stopped. A minute after just closing her eyes and giving slow breaths she opened her eyes and found Lance's chocolate eyes gazing at her. She smiled softly and whispered, "Thanks" before giving him a long passionate kiss that took her five minutes up.  
"Finally somebody stopped her," Sam sighed in relief. Rahne smiled and shook her head; she then turned to see Trey playing with some balloons.

"Trey Guthrie put those down they're for decorations," she growled out her son. Trey looked at his mom and then at he's dad. He gave puppy dog as but got no reaction from them, finally he gave up and put the balloons back from were he had gotten them. Sam smiled softly at his son but soon grew a frown when he heard…

"HELLO like who said any of you guys can go on a break we have decorations to FINISH," Kitty yelled as she got up. Lance watched her and smiled, something's just never changed.

As he smiled everyone else just groaned and started to speed up. 'Today was going to really suck' was a though they were all having.

OoOoOoOo Meanwhile OoOoOoOo

/There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love and always will be/

Evan was putting his tie on, he found it surprising at the fact that no one not even his best man where there helping get dressed or giving him advice. He was there…alone…feeling like a big loser. He also felt sad, Lexa wasn't talking to him, but of course he gave her the benefit of the doubt…after all Pietro had a slight bruise gracing his face.

He sighed to himself, 'nice way to enter that family…as if Eric and Pietro don't need another reason to hate me…" he told himself. 'Oh well it's okay…me and Wanda will get married and then I'll take her far away from here…we'll only see her family about once or twice a year…it's a good," he told himself trying to make himself better.

His thoughts then wondered to Wanda, she was back to herself, she had remembered everything…but…he could feel she was hiding something from him. Hr sat down quickly and pondered it.

'A week can't really change people…can it?' he asked himself. 'No…what could change in a week…she still loves me…and I love her…that's all that's going on. She probably has cold feet…shit so do I. After today we'll be spending the rest of our lives together…happy…' as that thought went through his brain he looked around the room, it was cold and lonely.

As he looked around the desolate room he couldn't help but wonder, 'am I ready for this?…do I really want to get married?'

Seconds later he hit himself and smiled, "Of course I want this…I love her…I did since the first time I saw her. When I did…I knew we would be together," he answered the questions out loud. After he laughed at himself and spun in circles not hearing the door open.

Kurt looking nice in his tuxedo walked in to find Evan laughing and spinning in circles.

"O…K…I'll just come back later," he whispered to himself and walked out of the room to live Evan alone with what he thought were his 'imaginary' friends.

OoOoOoOo 12:30 OoOoOoOo

/I know I left too much mess

and destruction to come back again/

John sighed and looked at the colorful stained windows on the church.

"What the hell am I doing here?" he asked himself out loud.

"Funny…I was about to ask you the same thing," came a voice nearby making him jump and turn.

"Oh…hey…" John told the person.

"Hey…so what are you doing here?" Pietro asked John.

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…I'm not sure. Something just told me to come…"

"Maybe…you wanted to see her again…before…you know."

"Maybe…to tell you the truth…I don't think I'll find out what it is I'm doing here…until I see her…"

"Then what are you waiting for…"

"Some kind of sign…anything…"

"You go up the stairs on the right…after you reach the second floor you'll see a sign that say's 'BRIDE' take a left, her rooms the first on the right," Pietro told him giving him his 'sign'.

John smiled at Pietro as Pietro looked up towards a window; a soft smile was on his lips.

"Thanks…"

"What are…friends for?" Pietro replied quietly.

John nodded and started walking towards the church, before he got far though he turned and looked at Pietro, "hey"

"Yeah?" Pietro asked.

"What the hell happened to your face?"

Pietro's eyes narrowed, "The same thing that's gonna happen to you if you don't get moving," he answered.

"Right…I'm on it," John answered with a chuckle and walked inside the church.

"Hmm…did I just so the right thing? Or have I mess up again?" Pietro asked himself.

/And I caused nothing but trouble/

"Should I put you in a nut house for talking to yourself?" a voice behind him interrupted him. Pietro turned and smiled at Lexa as she went to him and gave him a tight hug. In his ear she whispered, "You did the right thing…you always do the right thing…when you follow your heart."

"Really…then it's a good thing my heart led me to you…what did I do to deserve you?" he asked suddenly.

Lexa smirked and looked up at him, "Very sinful things," she answered slyly. He smirked and then leaned in for a kiss…things may be going wrong but at least the most important person in his life…would always be there to back him up.

OoOoOoOo Meanwhile OoOoOoOo

Wanda started at herself in the mirror, not sure if she liked what she saw. The first time she saw her self in that dress she felt as if she was flying, but now…she saw nothing.

"Yah ok?" a soft voiced interrupted her.

"Yeah," Wanda answered without looking at Marie.

"Look Wanda…about this morning…"

"No…don't," Wanda stopped her. "You said what you thought and theirs nothing wrong with that…"

"Yes there is…ah was way out of line…"

"No you weren't…" she interrupted her again this time facing her. "If there's anyone out there in the world that knows me better than myself…it's you…"

Marie walked towards her and sat on the desk that held the mirror.

"So…yah ready?"

"I think…I am," Wanda answered and looked at her reflection.

"Look…ah want yah to know…that ah have mix feelings about this Wanda. Ah really do…but…ah want yah to do whatever make yah happy and if marrying Evan does that tah yah then…so be it."

Wanda smiled at her stepsister and she stood up and hugged her.

"Thanks…since you want me to be happy this badly …if your baby was a girl would you name her after me?" she asked teasingly.

"Ha, yah wish…don't think so sugah."

"Well I gave it a shot…that means your not gonna name her after Lex either right?" Wanda asked sitting back down and applying makeup to her face.

"No…Remy wants it tah be a French name…"

"Since when did he give the orders…I thought you were in charge."

"Ah am but since he's the one that has wanted to have a baby this badly ah though it would be nice if he were the one tah pick," Marie answered looking deep in though with a dreamy look.

"I guess you're right," Wanda answered as she put some eyeliner on.

'Knock knock'

"It's open," Marie, answered the knocks on the door.

"Chere… Y' tink Y' can come et 'elp Yo sexy Cajun wit someting?" Remy's voice asked as he walked into the room.

"Can't yah see ah'm bus…" Rogue stopped as another person walked in behind Remy. "Ah…ok," she answered and quickly walked out dragging Remy out quickly then shutting the door.

"Hey what's the big idea of ditching me for…" Wanda didn't get to finish because when she turned around she saw who she was alone with.

"Jo…hn…"

/I understand if you can't talk to me again/

OoOoOoOo Downstairs OoOoOoOo

"What's he doing here?" Marie asked as Remy held her hand as the walked down the stairs.

"Dunno Remy bumped into 'im on de way up…"

"Hey what's wrong?" Amanda asked walking over to them.

"John's here," Marie answered as if it was nothing.

"Oh that's ni…WHAT? How…where…why?"

"How where why what?" Pietro asked as Lexa and himself found them all huddled together near the stairs.

"He's here," she whispered as if it were meant to be a secret.

"He who?" Kurt asked as he heard her.

"John?" Pietro questioned.

"How did yah know?"

"Cause…I told him where to find her," Pietro answered as if it were obvious.

"Y' what? Why…don Y' think she might kill 'im?"

"We'll…we're all alive so I don't think so…" Pietro answered looking up the stairs.

"She probably won't but Evan will he finds out so some of us should go up and make sure he stays in that room," Lexa told everyone.

"Nah don't worry about him…I checked up on him earlier and he seemed to be…distracted enough," Kurt answered wanting to laugh at what he saw.

"O…K…so what should we do now?"

"Keep things going ah guess…the wedding in going to be in half an hour."

"Do you…think they'll be a wedding?" Lexa asked quietly making everyone stay quiet for a minute.

"GUYS WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING AROUND THE WEDDING IS IN 30...HOW DOES SHE LOOK?" Kitty screamed while everyone else followed her.

"Shhh…this is a church Kit," Lex growled at her.

"Oh…sorry," she answered quietly.

"What's going on guys?" Jubilee asked walking in with Ray's arm linked to hers.

"Nothing," Pietro answered quickly, "Uh…well there's still some thing to be done…lets do them," he told them and all the guys started to move. The girls watched them and Kitty, Rahne, Amara and Jubilee started making their way upstairs towards Wanda's room.

"NO!" Lexa, Amanda and Marie told them all at the same time.

"What?" Amara asked.

"Um…Wanda…" Lexa started.

"Wants to be alone…" Marie finished.

"Oh…ok," they answered and walked back downstairs.

"Lets go and…make sure the guys aren't messing anything up," Amanda told the, they agreed and walked to where the boys had gone, Lexa and Marie looked up towards the stairs before following.

OoOoOoOo Meanwhile OoOoOoOo

"'Ey."

"What are YOU doing HERE?" Wanda asked, or more like snapped at him.

"I dunno…kinda was hoping you'd let me know…"

"How the hell should I know if you don't know."

John sighed and leaned on the wall closet to him. He stood still and watched her, letting himself memorize how beautiful she looked in the white gown. 'It looks like she's glowing' he thought to himself.

"You look…beautiful," he told her. Wanda felt herself reacting to the words but stopped from feeling something she shouldn't.

After getting no answer John sighed again and looked straight into her hurt sapphire orbs. "I…didn't mean for it to go this far," he told her softly.

/And if you live by the rules of "it's over" /

"What do you mean you didn't mean to make it go this far? What the hell did you think would happen? You'll pretend that you're my boyfriend, I remember everything and I'll shake your hand and then you walk away just like THAT?"

"Actually…yeah…that's about what I though would happen…"

"You're an idiot…"

"WHAT? I DIDN'T mean for it to go this far…it ISN'T my fault this is happening…I Didn't know that this would end with me have FEELINGS FOR YOU!" he yelled put no only surprising her but also surprising himself.

/then I'm sure that that makes sense /

Wanda watched him carefully, "What are you doing here?" she asked again slowly and carefully.

John brought his hand up and let them pass through his hair. "I…guess…I don't want you…to…"

"TO WHAT JOHN TO WHAT? TO GET MARRIED? IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO SAY? WELL GUESS WHAT…I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO GET MARRIED BECAUSE I AM. I'VE HAD THIS PLANNED FOR A WHOLE FUCKEN YEAR…AND ONE WEEK WITH YOU ISN'T GOING TO MAKE ME CHANGE MY MIND AS EASILY AS THAT!" she yelled at him not caring about who might hear her.

/I will go down with this ship

And I won't put my hands up and surrender/

John stood still, not letting his hurt emotions show. He just stood still watching her expressionless.

"I guess…coming here was a waste of time then…huh?"

"Yeah…it was…" she answered looking straight at him with no expression on her face.

"Alright then…sorry to have disturbed you Mrs. Daniels," John told her and started making his way towards the door to let himself out. He opened the door and walked out, before shutting the door he looked at her and said, "I hope you will always be happy," with that he closed the door.

/There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love and always will be/

Wanda stood still and heard the soft steps gown down the stairs and not being able to help it, she fell to her knees. The big dress helped her not get knees hurt…but she was hurt…deep down inside of herself. She felt her eyes get water and knew they probably looked glossy. She shut her eyes tight and took a deep breath, then she got up and looked in the mirror. No tears had fallen…she sighed and walked over to the window.

From where she stood she could see John…and he was talking to Pietro, they talked for a bit but the John looked down at he's watch and started to walk towards his car. Wanda watched him until he was gone; she then looked at Pietro who was staring at her. She turned away and when she looked back down he was gone.

/And when we meet Which I'm sure we will/

'Everything…will be fine…now…' she told herself and walked back towards her mirror to finish getting ready.

OoOoOoOo Downstairs OoOoOoOo

"It's over…" Marie whispered as all the girls looked up the stairs. They had heard the yelling…they had seen him leave…

"Wanda has made her choice," Lexa commented her eyes misty.

"The only question is…did she make the right one?" Betts added quietly.

The others just stood quiet until they all heard music…the wedding march…a song that was familiar to half of them.

"Lets go…it's starting," Jubilee told them quietly and made her way towards the music.

"Where are the stupid guys?" Amara asked looking for the men.

As she said this the quiet spell was broken and they all went in different directions to get ready for the wedding.

OoOoOoOo Upstairs OoOoOoOo

Wanda heard the music and held her breath; 'it's starting' she told herself and got up but examined herself before slowly walking towards the wooden door. Before she reached it she heard a knock and when she opened it she didn't see the person she expected to see.

It wasn't her father…it was her brother.

"It's time," Pietro told her gently.

"I've noticed," she answered in the same tone.

"Look…Wanda…" Wanda watched him and waited to hear his last pleas to not marry Evan…this would be his last chance to get her to do it so she was expecting a big speech. To her surprise it didn't come.

"I…just wanted to tell you…I hope he makes you happy…you deserve some happiness…and I'm sorry…for…yeah…"

Wanda closed her eyes and hugged him, Pietro hugged her back and they both stayed quiet.

"I forgive you," Wanda told him softly.

"Thanks…even though I probably don't deserve it…" he answered and gave her a tight squeeze then let her go.

Eric found both his children and smiled at them before telling them that people were waiting for them.

"You ready?" Pietro asked her.

"Yeah…I think I am," she answered quietly as the three walked down the stairs. They reached the floor and then Wanda linked arms with her father and watched as all her bridesmaids and their guys walked down the aisle.

It soon become her turn and she found herself smiling at the guest who were murmuring how beautiful she looked. There were people she knew and others she didn't.

"Wanda…I'm…happy for you…"

"Thanks dad…" she told him softly.

"I want you to know that…you can always count on us…for anything."

"I know…and I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"For not being able to be your little girl anymore."

/All that was there Will be there still/

"I knew this day would come…didn't think it'd be this soon…but I guess I'll have to let go, and anyways you might be getting married and you might start a family soon…but…you'll always be my little girl…" he told her and they stopped walking as they reached the priest.

He leaned and gave her a kiss on the cheek…"Be happy…" he whispered to her. She smiled and nodded then walked towards Evan who was smiling wide at her. She smiled back and held his hand then both turned to the minister.

He talked for about 30 minutes and finally he looked up at them and asked, "Do you Evan Daniel's take this woman to be your wife…to be with her during sickness or in heath?"

Evan looked deep into her sapphire orbs and answered proudly, "I Do."

"And do you Wanda Maximoff take this man to be your husband…to be with him during sickness or in health?"

/I'll let it pass And hold my tongue /

"I…"

OoOoOoOo Flashback OoOoOoOo

"Ah want yah to do whatever make yah happy"

"I hope he makes you happy"

"Be happy…"

OoOoOoOo End Flashback OoOoOoOo

/And you will think That I've moved on.…/

"Do…"

OoOoOoOo Flashback OoOoOoOo

"I hope you will always be happy…you will always be happy…always be happy…be happy…happy"

OoOoOoOo End Flashback OoOoOoOo

"Not…"

"Excuse me?" the priest asked.

/I will go down with this ship

And I won't put my hands up and surrender/

Wanda looked at him and replied, "I…can't…" she then looked at Evan as the crowd gasped. "Evan…I'm…sorry…" she told him slowly as he tighten his grip on her hands.

"But…why?" he asked.

"I…just…can't," she answered and pulled her hand away from him. She then took of the ring gracing her left hand ring finger and gently put it in his palm and closed his hand.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to him and then turned and ran out of the church lifting her dress up so she wouldn't trip.

Evan watched her in shock…his face slowly turned into a frown and something started to glisten down his cheek.

Lexa and Marie were about to go off after Wanda but hands hat belonged to Remy and Pietro held them back.

"Don…she need to figure things out for 'erslf," Remy told his wife as she stopped struggling in his arms.

"Yeah…just let her be alone for a while," Pietro added a he tighten his grip on Lexa's wrist.

Many people in the church were facing where the bride gone through…it was very quiet no one knowing what to say finally…

"Great ALL this work for NOTHING…I'm like still getting paid right?" Kitty's voice echoed through the church. Lance couldn't help but smile as he covered her mouth and made her sit.

OoOoOoOo 4:00...4 hours later OoOoOoOo

"Wow…what a big mess," Kurt mumbled as he walked into his house, all the family members close behind moping.

"Why are you so glommed I thought you'd be happy she didn't go through with it?" Raven asked her husband.

"Hundreds of dollars…wasted," Eric, mumbled as if it were the end of the world. Everyone rolled their eyes at him and Marie and Lexa headed straight upstairs to see if Wanda was in her room. Minutes later they walked back down.

"So?" Amanda asked them.

"She's not there…" Marie answered.

"And we didn't find anything that told us she came by here…" Lexa added sadly. At the same time she said this Pietro walked inside the house with Remy behind him.

"You guys barley got here?" Pietro asked.

"Yeah…did you find anything?" Lexa answered.

"We looked all over de streets but didn't find a pretty girl wearing a big white fluffy dress," Remy responded, "Mais…we did find a big fluffy dress at 'er apartment," he added.

"She went to her house?" Marie asked.

"Yup…we found everything dere…de dress…de bouquet…"

"Where do you think she is?" Kurt asked.

"Who knows…" Pietro answered and the all stayed quiet pondering where she might be.

OoOoOoOo 5:00 OoOoOoOo

John stopped the bus; he's shift was over thanks to the big man upstairs. He had barely paid attention and almost ran about 5 people over.

'That would 'ave been bad," he told himself as he realized that running someone over was the reason he was so bummed out.

"This is stupid…why the 'ell should I feel bad…she chose 'im so be it," he told himself as he softly ht his head with the big steering wheel. He sat there in silence and isolation, finally after about five minutes he got up and stretched. He was so busy thinking he didn't notice the shadow that was in front of the bus door. He opened the door to get out and was surprised to see a girl wearing all black standing in front of the door way, her head was looking down at her feet. She slowly raised her head up and John met the sapphire eyes he had looked into earlier.

/There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love and always will be/

Wanda stood there watching him as he walked down the little steps. He's feet reached the ground and he stood in front of her watching her…wondering what it was she wanted…maybe to scream at him a bit more.

After about a minute of just standing there watching each other in uncomfortable silence Wanda opened her mouth.

"John…"

"DON'T…you said everything you had to say," he interrupted her and started t walk pass her. Wanda watched his back as he walked away from her, she slowly followed.

"JOHN!" she shouted a couple of feet away from him. She then just stopped walking as he got a bit farther away from him. It was no use; he wouldn't stop even as she called his name. But she wasn't Ready to give up; she closed her eyes and said the one thing she though might make him stop.

/I will go down with this ship

And I won't put my hands up and surrender/

"I know why the caged bird sings…"

John stopped walking…but he didn't turn around. Wanda started to speak and give small step towards him.

"I've…always been a very isolated person. Growing up Pietro went out on lots of dates…I stayed home…that was my haven…" she spoke softly. Marie was always there…for me…until she found him…Remy. They denied their feeling for each other of course…but we all knew they were eventually going to get together…and they did…I was happy for them…yet a part of me was envious. Then…Pietro and Lexa got engaged…I was going out with Evan at the time…I was feeling lonely…and he was there. He had become my haven…I wanted to feel what Marie and Lexa were feeling…and I though I had. Evan was always…giving me things…asking me out on dates and I agreed. We went out for a long time…and then he asked me…he proposed and I agreed. I thought…I was feeling what Lex and Marie were feeling. We started the preparations for the wedding and it slowly started to happen…I felt alone…my walls were closing in…"

John turned to look at her, her eyes seemed a bit misty as she recalled and let go all of these feelings.

"The walls were closing in on me…I couldn't move…I couldn't breath…it was as if I was drowning and no one knew it…I couldn't breath…"

John didn't say anything he just watched her.

"And then…I was in front of the alter and the feeling felt stronger, I felt as if I were in a cage, and it's walls were about to crush me…I couldn't breath…so I did the one thing I felt like doing…I flew…"

/There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love and always will be/

"You…didn't…"

"No…I couldn't…" they both stood quiet, John wasn't sure what he was suppose to say, he was happy she hadn't married Evan…but what now?

Wanda looked into his eyes and then

"The caged bird sings With fearful trill Of the things unknown But longed for still And is tune is heard On the distant hill for the caged bird Sings of freedom"

John had joined her through the last two lines and watched as she walked closer to him to the point where she was pressed up to him.

After they finished she looked up t him then without warning she threw her arms around him and held him tight.

"I want to be free…" she whispered into his ear. "And…you're the only one that's ever makes Me feel that way…"

/I will go down with this ship/

John reluctantly brought his arms up and wrapped them around her, after she had said that his grip on her tighten and he then brought his head and hid it the crook of her neck. After a while of just standing like that he brought his head back up and looked down at her.

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to marry him?" he asked wanting her to make the right decision.

/And I won't put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door/

Wanda smiled at him, "No…why go for some one's who has the same name as my dog? Anyway…Evan didn't have that edge…that craziness I desired…" she answered and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"You forgot something luv," he told her after the peck.

"What?" Wanda asked.

"You said e' didn't 'ave my craziness…but you forgot to say…'e doesn't have my good looks."

Wanda smirked as he laughed and then shut him up by pulling him into a long passionate kiss.

/I'm in love and always will be/

OoOoOoOo The End OoOoOoOo

(Hmmm that's the original ending but i wrote some more then i decided not to make the following the ending cause i wasn't sure how to end it...lol)

"Should we call the cops and report her missing?" Lexa asked as she paced back and forth. Marie was looking out the window and then suddenly smiled as she saw something.

"No…but ah think maybe yah should call Kitty…"

"What for mon amour?" Remy asked as he watched her from where he was sitting on the couch.

"Cause ah think she's ready to hear the wedding bells," she answered with a small smile and then walked over to Remy and sat on his lap. He smiled at her curiously and then heard the door open.

Pietro got up from where he was sitting and stood next to Lexa who had stopped pacing.

"I'm home…" Wanda yelled and walked into the living room where everyone was waiting for her.

"Wanda are you ok? Where were you? Don't you know how to use a phone?" Pietro asked her quickly.

"I'm fine," she answered and smirked. "Um…I wanna introduce you guys to someone," she told them. Marie grinned and leaned on Remy, Pietro watched her curiously and felt like preparing for the worse…so he grabbed Lexa and hugged her just to feel a bit secured.

"O…K" Lexa told her waiting, she moved her head a bit to the side as she felt Pietro rest his head on her shoulder.

"Guys…meet my boyfriend…the bus driver," Wanda told them as John walked in with a goofy smile.

"Uh…surprise?" he stated as Wanda smiled and kept their hands intertwined.

OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo

NOOOOO it's over and of course it ended with Jonda hehehe...like the summary of the story didn't give that away lol.'White Flag' belongs to Dido...anyhoo Were any of you scared when she blew him of in Church? LOL i hope so hehehe....yes i'm evil it's okay lol. yay a lot of you thought John would be the one to stop the wedding by walking into it lol...so glad i'm not THAT predictable lol ;D Anyhoo that's it folks ;D hope you guys liked the finale and hope you'll review ;D how bout a lot of you guys review and get me to my goal which is 100 reviews...think i can do it? LOL... 

For those who are wondering when I'll post the sequel to MoE (Child of Darkness), you'll see a preview soon but i won't work on it a lot until TM is finished so you guys have to wait a little longer...TM will be updated most likely Fri so i'll see you guys then.

Love ya lots - UHW 


End file.
